


Contract Love

by chocopoco



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopoco/pseuds/chocopoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link x Ravio Modern-ish AU: *Graphic* Link's co-workers insist on sending him to a "love club," a brothel, when they hear he's a virgin. At the club, Link is set up with the highly recommended Ravio, who endeavors to make Link a regular client by making his first time a memorable one. *WIP*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I - Chapter 1: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> OFF HIATUS! I hope I can get back to writing regularly again but they may be more like, bi-weekly updates.

“What can I do for you, sir? Do you have an appointment?”

“Yeah, um, for 9:30?”

“Your name?”

“Link.”

Link nervously tapped his fingers on the onyx counter. He was standing in a bright room, lit by elegant black chandeliers and sconces, and lavishly decorated with plush, red furniture, black lacquer coffee tables, and tasteful art. There were three reception areas, each next to a curtained entryway where customers quietly filtered in and out. All of the customers were men. Some were young, not as young as Link, while most were middle aged or older. No one made eye contact. Link watched as one man disappeared behind the curtain, a bottle in his hand.

“And who are seeing today?” Link snapped his head back.

“Oh, uh, I actually don’t know. My, my co-workers arranged it for me?”

“Oooh, yes, I remember,” the woman nodded and flashed Link a grin. He shuffled his feet. “First time, right?” Link blushed. He hoped nobody heard her.

“Y-yes…” Link answered softly. The woman chuckled.

“No need to be embarrassed! We get a lot of young men like you,” she said with a smile. She finished checking him in and walked around the desk.

“Come with me. He’s ready for you.” Link followed. She led him through another curtained doorway into a brightly lit corridor. It was quiet. Link followed her down the hall.

“Wait,” Link walked faster to keep up, “you mean I don’t get to pick him out?” The hall was lined with numbered doors. 

“No, your friends have already done that.”

Link could hear muffled voices and rhythmic thumping coming from behind the walls.

“But don’t worry,” the woman assured, “he comes very highly recommended. Especially for those like yourself.” They stopped in front of a door. Room 112.

“Okay this is it! You have one hour, but we ask that you leave a couple minutes early. He has another client right after, and he’ll need to prepare.” 

Link nodded, and the woman smiled. “Okay! Well, have fun!” The woman turned back with a wave and walked away. Link stood nervously in front of the door. He reached his hand out toward the handle but suddenly stopped. Maybe he couldn’t do this.

“What if,” he thought, “What if they set me up as a joke?! What if there’s some big, disheveled guy…?” Link cursed himself for not requesting a picture first. They each had profiles. Link sighed. It would look foolish if he walked out now. Link put his hand on the handle. He hesitantly pushed open the door. 

“Welcome, Link,” a voice cooed.

Perched on the edge of the bed was a slender, dark-haired boy with a sweet smile playing on his lips. He had bright green eyes that glimmered behind half-closed lids. Link released a relieved sigh.

“H-hey,” Link started, “I mean, uh, hi, ummm…” He trailed off. Link noticed the boy was wearing nothing but small purple shorts that clung tightly to his skin, emphasizing each dip and rise of his body. He tried to focus on the boy’s face but found his eyes unconsciously wandering back to between his legs. Link’s mouth went dry.

“Ravio,” the boy supplied. 

“Ravio! Yes. Thanks.” Ravio rose from the bed and walked toward Link. Link cleared his throat. 

“Um, sorry if I’m a little slow with all this. I, um, I’m not really sure what to expect.” Ravio was in front of Link and reached behind him, gently pushing the door closed.

“It’s okay,” assured Ravio. Ravio softly placed his hands on Link’s chest, pressing through Link’s dress shirt. He'd come straight from work. “I like… slow. It’s a nice change of pace.” Ravio began gently stroking the sides of his torso, his fingers just gracing the skin beneath. “Ya know, when they told me about your special occasion, I, uh, wasn’t expecting someone quite so… attractive.” At the last word, Ravio settled his hands on Link’s hips, tucking the tips of his fingers under Link’s waistband and hooking his thumbs into his belt loops. He pulled Link closer to him until their hips touched. Link held his breath. Ravio kissed Link’s neck, his tongue trailing across his skin, and he gently rocked his hips into Link’s. Link stifled a moan.

“This is really happening,” Link thought anxiously, eagerly. “I’m really doing this!”

“So,” Ravio breathed between another kiss, “do you have any idea of what you’d like tonight? Dooo you think you’re more of a top? Or a bottom? Maybe have something in mind you’d like to try?”

Link flushed and swallowed nervously. “I, uh, haven’t really thought about it all that much…“ Ravio smiled softly against Link’s neck.

“That’s okay,” he purred. “We’ll learn together.” He suddenly grabbed Link’s belt buckle, making Link jump. “But first, I wanna see what you’ve brought me!” Ravio began undoing Link’s belt buckle, giving each motion an exaggerated tug. Link’s anxiety lessened with each playful bump between them. Ravio feigned frustration when the belt could not be freed in one deft pull. When Ravio managed to tug the belt through the last loop, he gave Link a triumphant smile. Link smiled back.

“I can’t do all the work, ya know,” Ravio teased. Link, taking his cue, quickly unbuttoned his pants, drew down the zipper, and jumped out of each leg before tossing the pants to the floor. He was now only in his shirt and a pair of green boxer shorts. Link pinched his waistband and suddenly felt self-conscious.

“Should I-”

“Actually,” Ravio interrupted, “can I go first? I hate to go last.” Link’s throat went dry. He nodded stiffly. Ravio giggled and began tugging down his shorts. “Good. I’ve been wanting to show you since you came in!”

Ravio rolled down his shorts, bending with his arms to step out of them. Link stifled a frustrated sigh as he waited for Ravio to come up again. Ravio tossed his shorts aside and stood up in front of Link. Link looked over the length of him. Ravio was stiff. His member had a similar girth to Link’s but was slightly shorter. Link bit his lip hungrily.

“Your turn,” Ravio said with a smile. “But I wanna do it.” Without waiting for a response, Ravio took the edges of the other boy’s underwear and began sliding them down Link’s legs. Link could feel himself growing under Ravio’s gaze. The fabric caught on Link’s erection, and Link swore inwardly. “Oh, uh, sorry,” he began. “Maybe I should-?” 

Ravio dropped to his knees. “No, it’s okay,” he assured with a sly smile. He thumbed the underside of Link’s shaft through the fabric. “You sure know how to flatter a boy.” Link swallowed and released a shuttered breath. Ravio resumed pulling Link’s shorts down, this time carefully pulling it over Link’s erection. Link was suddenly bare before Ravio, this boy who had probably seen so many others before him, and Link again felt self-conscious. He could feel Ravio’s breath on him, and he stifled the urge to rock into him.

Suddenly, Ravio opened his mouth and thrust his mouth forward, swallowing as much of Link he could. Link gasped and grabbed Ravio’s hair to steady himself.

“Goddess, that was fast!” Link thought. Ravio wrapped a hand around the base of Link’s cock and gently squeezed. Link began panting, slightly embarrassed at how excited he was. Ravio’s mouth slid along the length of Link, and his hand followed his mouth, gently squeezing. Link released a low moan.

“This is… You are…” Link managed between panting. “Feels… so good…” Ravio brought his free hand behind Link and cupped his buttocks. Link involuntarily thrust himself deeper into Ravio as he pulled the boy’s head closer. If Ravio was surprised, he didn’t show it. He opened his mouth wider as Link slid further down his throat. Fearing he’d been too forceful, Link grunted an apology. Ravio hummed approvingly. Ravio moved back and forth, alternating his tongue from light flickering across Link’s skin to rolling up and down his length. Ravio then drew Link from his mouth, his tongue dragging along his shaft. He popped just the head into his mouth, flicking his tongue across the tip as he ran his other hand up and down Link’s length applying gentle pressure. Link’s legs began to shake, and he gurgled a mixture of approval and desperation. Ravio smiled against him.

“This must really be his first time if he’s already this close,” Ravio thought as he licked his entire length. Link tugged at Ravio’s hair. Ravio had by no means exhausted his repertoire of techniques, but he knew how to make an impressive finish for first-timers.

Ravio took both hands and placed them on Link’s hips with his fingers curling around Link’s backside. His lips, still curled just around the tip, Ravio suddenly thrust his mouth forward and swallowed Link fully. Link struggled to breathe and wrapped his fingers even tighter in Ravio’s hair. Ravio’s lips puckered around the base of Link’s cock. He breathed in deeply, savoring Link’s natural scent, before drawing his mouth back. Ravio continued to sweep his mouth back and forwards, each time bouncing Link’s cock harder and harder against the back of his throat. Now Link was openly moaning.

“Ravio,” he gasped, “I’m so c-close!” Ravio increased his pace and began pulling Link into his mouth harder. Link dug his fingers into Ravio’s head. Suddenly, Link choked out a frustrated moan and came deep into Ravio’s throat. His cum was warm but salty and slightly bitter. Nevertheless, Ravio eagerly swallowed, humming appreciatively. 

“That was…” Link let out a shuttered breath as he continued to gently roll into Ravio’s mouth. Tired, and his legs feeling weak, Link used Ravio’s head to steady himself as the boy finished licking. He then loosened his grip from Ravio’s hair, and Ravio gently pulled himself from around Link. Panting, he smiled up at Link and licked his lips.

“How was that?” Ravio asked. The boy’s eyes glittered brightly, and Link was struck at how beautiful he was.

“Per…perfect.”

Ravio smiled wider and his eyes drifted down to Link’s legs. Link followed Ravio’s gaze. His boxer shorts were still only half-way down his thighs. Ravio grinned sheepishly.

“Well, I, I guess I got a little eager there…” They looked at each other and erupted into laughter. They had officially progressed past the awkward meeting stage, their laughter releasing any remaining tension between them. Link was pleased. Maybe it was spontaneous, but Ravio certainly knew how to put him at ease and did it effortlessly.

Still laughing, Ravio dragged the shorts the rest of the way down, and Link helped him to his feet. Link kicked away his clothes before Ravio chuckled and took his hand. He guided Link towards the bed. 

Link walked with Ravio towards a large bed covered with a flat, purple blanket and cream sheets. Against the back of the wall was a metal headboard. The bed seemed bare compared to the furniture in the lobby.

“Would you like something to drink?” Ravio asked as he steered Link toward the edge of the bed. Link sat down. At least the mattress was plush.

“Yeah, sure!” 

“Great!” Ravio replied. He moved to a small dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer. “We’re not really supposed to have our own alcohol, but…” Ravio lifted a bottle from under a pile of clothes. “Ta-da! Apple schnapps!” Link smiled and Ravio closed the drawer. He then jumped up and ducked into another room, which appeared to be an on-suite bathroom. He came back with two glasses. “Sorry I don’t have any ice.” He plopped down next to Link. “Will this be okay?”

Link nodded and Ravio smiled, opening up the bottle. He tipped the bottle into one glass, filling it with a couple of shots worth, and offered it to Link. Link took it and held it while Ravio poured another for himself. Ravio replaced the lid and set the bottle by his feet. He raised his glass.

“To new experiences!” Link grinned and chinked his glass with Ravio’s.

“To new experiences!” Link echoed. They both took a large gulp. Link had to fight back the initial urge to spit it out. This was definitely some cheap liquor. But he couldn’t help but feel slightly touched that Ravio had opened a bottle just for him. Link smiled to himself. He took another sip. But maybe he was reading too much into it. 

Meanwhile, Ravio took another gulp, nearly polishing the entire thing off.

“Finally,” he thought. “I can get the taste of his swill out of my mouth.” He took another gulp.

Before an awkward silence could set it, Ravio gently knocked his foot into Link’s. “Sooo,” Ravio cooed as Link took another sip. He shifted himself closer. “Did you think about what position you’d like?” Link took a swig of his drink as Ravio looked him up and down. “You definitely look like… a top guy.” He slid a hand across Link’s thigh. His touch felt electric. “You could be behind me, and me, I’d be on my knees... Or we could be against the wall-”

“Actually,” Link interrupted. He toyed with his glass nervously. “Could I-could I be, um, the bottom, I guess?” Ravio stopped caressing. Link cleared his throat. “I just uh, I think it might be easier for me. I don’t really, really want to be in, I guess, charge or anything…” Ravio swore internally. As sweet as his client was, he was making this job much harder for Ravio. Most of his virgin clients would simply walk in, fuck him, come, clean up, and leave. It’s true that many needed a bit more faux romance and ego stroking but that was just to get them hard enough for sex. No doubt Link also believed all one needed to slip it in was more lube. In actuality, Ravio would have to quickly prep him if Link wanted to lose his virginity without biting clear through his tongue.

“Of course you can bottom!” Ravio answered cheerily. Link released his breath and smiled. “At least it shouldn’t be hard for me to finish for him,” Ravio thought. There was nothing forced about how his body responded to Link.

“Ya know,” Ravio stood up from the bed and finished his glass. He placed his glass down on the floor and stood in front of Link. Link’s heart started racing, and he swung back the rest of his drink as well. He pushed himself further onto the bed in anticipation. Ravio sunk one knee on the outside of Link’s leg and did the same with the opposite leg. He put his hands on Link’s shoulders and slowly sunk down into Link’s lap. Sliding his hand down to Link’s chest, he began unbuttoning his shirt, starting with the top. “You’re actually giving me a real treat,” Ravio continued. “It’s so rare that I get to top, I’ve forgotten what it’s like to finish inside someone.” He gently rocked into Link’s pelvis and gave him a long kiss on the neck.

“You know what it feels like now, Link. Isn’t that sad? That I haven’t finished in someone for so long?” Link was getting hot and hard again. He closed his eyes and leaned into Ravio’s caresses.

“Hm? Yeah… That’s so… sad…” Link had no idea what Ravio was talking about anymore. But he liked the sound of Ravio’s voice and how his lips vibrated against his skin as he talked.

Ravio finished unbuttoning Link’s shirt and helped Link pull himself from the sleeves. Now Link was completely naked. Ravio ran his hands across Link’s bare chest, lightly making circles with his fingernails.

“So,” Ravio began. “Are you ready to get started?”

“Yeah,” Link replied breathlessly.


	2. Part I - Chapter 2: Preparation

Link’s heart was racing. Ravio straddled his lap, kissing his neck with feathered lips and a slow tongue. Link could feel his hardness growing. He wanted Ravio to kiss him again. But instead Ravio swung his leg from Link’s side and stood up from the bed. Link's lap felt cold.

“Okay, why don’t you scooch back and lay by the pillows.” Link looked behind him and crawled toward the head of the bed. He lay down on his back, his head resting on the pillow and his legs slightly apart, his knees in the air. Link’s heart began beating faster, and he tried to slow his breath down to normal. He waited for further instruction from Ravio.

Meanwhile, Ravio had walked to the side of the bed and pulled open the nightstand drawer. He took out two bottles of a clear liquid and set them on the table. Link’s swallowed uncomfortably as he watched Ravio. Ravio then went back onto the bed, carrying one of the bottles. On his knees, he shuffled closer to Link, and Link propped himself on his elbows. Ravio settled in between his legs.

“Okay,” Ravio said. Link was sure Ravio could hear his heart beat out of his chest. Ravio looked at Link and gave a soft smile. “Okay,” he repeated, “so because this is your first time, we kind of have to do a little, uh, preparation before we can get to the main event.” Link nodded, but wasn’t sure what Ravio meant. “So,” Ravio shuffled closer, “have you ever, uh, played with yourself-“ Ravio pressed a finger on Link’s entrance, and he gave a startled gasp, “-here? With your fingers or… something else?” Link gulped for air and shook his head.

“N-no…”

“That’s okay,” assured Ravio. He brought his hands to rest on Link’s knees. “But we’ll need to, um, stretch you first, okay? Otherwise it’ll hurt when I-“ Ravio bucked his hips, the tip of his penis hitting where he hand was, “ya know?” 

“I dunno…” Link said with a smile. “You sure you’re not being a little,” he glanced at Ravio’s groin, “generous? With that estimation?” Ravio huffed, and Link immediately regretted the joke.

“If you’d like to do this by yourself-“

“Wait, wait, I’m sorry! It was a joke, a poor one.” Ravio raised a skeptical eyebrow. Link put a hand over his face and shook his head, “Ugh, I’m just… really bad at this.” Ravio’s face softened, and he lightly touched Link’s arm. Link peered through his fingers.

“Aw, it’s okay,” Ravio offered. “I get it. You’re just nervous. I’m not mad.” He patted Link reassuringly. Link took his hand from his face and smiled gratefully at Ravio. Ravio returned the smile.

“Besides,” Ravio said as he shuffled closer to Link. Link stiffened. Ravio suddenly grabbed Link’s cock with a light jerk. “We’re like, practically the same size!” Link laughed, realizing his own stupidity, and Ravio giggled with him. At least he’d succeeded in lightening the mood.

“Well,” Ravio said as Link’s laughter died down. “Let’s get started.” Ravio grabbed the bottle sitting next to him and began squirting onto his fingers. “Lay your head back,” he commanded. Link let his head fall back against the pillow. He breathed a sigh, releasing the tension he didn’t realize had been building. He suddenly felt anxious and itchy. He wished he knew what to do with his arms. They lay stiffly at his side.

Ravio took his fingers and smeared a generous portion around Link’s entrance. He winced at the unexpected contact, and Ravio stopped.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m fine,” Link said. He swallow and tried to steady his breath. Ravio frowned, sensing his partner's anxiety. He decided to put him at ease.

Ravio shifted his legs and extended himself over Link’s body. He slowly planted kisses along Link’s stomach, one, two, three. Link breath seemed to calm. Ravio moved to his chest. One kiss, two kiss. Link's chest didn't swell so high. Finally, Ravio moved further until he was gently nipping at his collarbone. "Feel better... Link?" Ravio's breath was warm and wet against Link's skin. Link felt both of them grow hard against each other, and he grabbed fistfuls of the bedspread. He nodded tersely. Suddenly, Link sharply inhaled as he felt Ravio’s fingers touch his skin again. They were so wet and slippery, and they were both so hard. Link resisted the urge to buck himself into Ravio.

Ravio began peppering kisses along Link’s collarbone as he gently massaged the rim of Link’s entrance with his fingers. He slipped in a single finger, eliciting a gasp from Link. “This might take a while,” Ravio sighed against his skin. He sucked on Link’s shoulder.

“We have,” Link gulped between breaths, “a whole hour. I can do it.” Ravio snorted (with frustration?). He lightly bit down on Link’s shoulder as he thrust his finger as far as he could into Link. Link stifled a whimper. He managed a moan instead. “Hng, do it again, Ravio.” Ravio took out his finger and thrust it back in. Link resisted the urge to recoil. Ravio continued to press on Link’s rim with another two fingers while he moved his inserted finger side to side. He was determined to stretch him enough to let him through before the session was over. 

Ravio moaned against Link. “Tell me,” he huffed, grinding himself against Link as he continued stretching his entrance, “tell me if it hurts. It’s no fun if it hurts.”

Link swallowed in response. “Okay,” he finally replied, “but it doesn’t, so keep going!” Ravio grunted in reply and began moving his fingers faster.

Truthfully, Link found it mildly painful, but he didn’t want Ravio to know. Link’s co-workers were all expecting him to become “a man” tonight, and frankly, Link wanted to, too. He was curious about sex and eager to gain experience. Unfortunately, oral sex didn’t really count, and Link feared he’d mess up topping even more. So, he was stuck with a quick initiation into being a bottom with barely an hour to prepare. 

Satisfied that he’d stretched Link as much as he could with one finger, Ravio decided to add another. He ran his free hand through Link’s hair and kissed his jaw.

“I wanna put another in,” he breathed against Link’s ear. “Is that okay, Link?” Link moaned in response and nodded his head. Ravio kissed him again. He then removed his hand from Link’s hair and reached for the small bottle of lube on the nightstand. Ravio squirted a generous amount into his hands, put the bottle back, and resumed massaging Link. Link sighed (with pleasure?). Ravio slipped one finger in and slowly began wiggling a second finger next to it.

“I’ll be gentle, Link,” Ravio assured. Link closed his eyes and nodded. He continued rocking his pelvis against Ravio. Ravio began sucking on Link’s neck, massaging his skin with his tongue as he slowly wriggled a second finger into Link. Ravio tried to remain relaxed, but was alert to any gasp or twitch that might signal his partner’s discomfort. “Just tell me if-“

“More!” Link gasped. His breath came in hitched puffs of air. “Just put it in me, Ravio!” Ravio huffed again. In Ravio’s experience, impatient virgins often made the loudest complaints afterwards, and Ravio suspected Link would be one such client. Ignoring Link, Ravio continued to gently extend a second finger into him, while his left hand, slick with lube, went to stroke Link’s cock. He hoped the sensation would offer a pleasurable distraction. Ravio’s plan worked; Link’s painful groan turned into an excited moan. Suddenly, Ravio thrust both fingers into Link, and simultaneously flicked the tip of Link’s cock with his thumb while gently squeezing the head. Link yelled and threw his head back in painful ecstasy. Ravio smiled to himself and continued stroking Link as he moved his fingers inside.

“Ravio…” Link moaned after a moment. He sounded wounded and pathetic. “I’m- I was too close… to....” Ravio looked at Link, and Link stared back with half-lidded eyes. Link continued. “But I – I want you inside me first.” Ravio answered with a sensual kiss to Link’s neck. He moaned quietly in small bursts of breath. Impressed with his own skill, he smiled to himself.

“Ooohh,” Ravio crooned, “I’m sorry, Link. I’ll be more careful.” He slowed his strokes and instead concentrated on sucking Link’s skin. Link nodded in acknowledgement.

Ravio moved his fingers faster and harder now, each time scissoring his fingers before drawing them back out. He could stretch him wider and wider with each thrust, but only incrementally. Link alternated between biting his lip and releasing shuttering breaths.

“Ravio,” he gasped, “do you think you can just put it in now? I can take it.” Link began rolling his hips toward Ravio’s. Ravio had seen this impatience before. Either Link would insist on taking in too much, too soon, or he would get himself off from the mere friction between them. Both always ended up in an unhappy customer. Ravio took his left hand and pressed it against Link’s hip, pushing him down towards the bed.

“Shhhhh,” he whispered as he stilled Link’s movements. “The first time’s all about patience. Let me show you how to enjoy this.” Ravio pressed a third finger hard near Link’s entrance. Though Link expected it, he nonetheless gasped as the tip of the finger threatened to enter him. “See,” Ravio murmured under his chin, “it’s all feels a little more than you think it will. Be patient, and I can make it easy.” Exasperated, Link sighed. Ravio began nipping at Link’s neck and jaw as he tentatively pushed the tip of his third finger in. He wasn’t confident that he’d stretched Link enough with the first two, but hoped that if he could put in a third, it would make prepping him go that much quicker.

With just the tip of the finger in him, Link was gulping deep quantities of air.

“It’s fine, really,” he insisted. “Push it in more…” Ravio thought Link was an idiot. If he could barely fit three fingers, how would he enjoy all of Ravio?

“This boy,” Ravio thought, “is so eager, he doesn’t even realize how much sex can suck.” Ravio grabbed the lube again and squirted a little more onto his fingers.

“Try to relax,” Ravio said with a kiss. Link glanced at him. “Concentrate on the pain or the pleasure, but just don’t come, okay?” Confused, Link nodded anyway. Then, Ravio shifted his position and moved his mouth from Link’s neck down to his cock. He hesitantly licked the tip. Link sucked in his breath. Ravio laid his tongue flat against the underside of his penis and slowly brought his mouth down the shaft, his tongue leading the way. As he did so, Ravio pushed a third finger into Link. Link released a tortured moan and his toes curled compulsively. Ravio slowly moved his fingers in and out as Link’s body clenched around him. Gently, Ravio opened and closed his fingers as he came up and went down a second time. Link sighed happily and slowly moved his hips up into Ravio. Ravio pulled his mouth from Link and started licking his length as he continued to stretch Link.

They continued like this for several minutes. Link made struggled noises, and Ravio murmured encouragingly into Link. Link’s cock dribbled beads of cum. Ravio let the drops slide down before licking the length, ending with a flick across the tip. Link heaved. Ravio sucked on the base of Link’s cock, breathing him in.

“Hng,” Ravio thought, his nose in Link’s curly brown hair, “Why does he smell so good?” Ravio gave him a final lick.

Eventually, Link’s breath became more even. Ravio could feel him getting more comfortable. He gave a couple more hard thrusts and opened his fingers as wide as he could.

“Guh,” Link gurgled. Link’s legs buckled but he managed to relax his body. “I’m ready, Ravio…” Ravio looked at Link. He was sweating and panting. His blue eyes smoldered, anxious and eager. Ravio drove his fingers into Link again. Link groaned. “Please…?” Ravio suppressed a sigh and kissed Link’s naval.

Ravio thrust his fingers in a final time, and open them wide, before pulling them back out. Link sighed as Ravio removed himself from him.

“Mm, ‘kay,” Ravio puffed, “I think you’re ready.”


	3. Part I - Chapter 3: Initiation & Comedown

Link sighed as Ravio’s fingers left him. He was given a momentary reprieve.

Ravio took the lube next to him and poured it generously into his hand. He rubbed his cock all over with it before pouring more and slathering Link’s entrance with it.

“Lay back,” Ravio commanded Link. He complied. Link looked up at Ravio. His body shimmered with drops of sweat. His green eyes burned intensely. He looked as hungry as Link.

Ravio positioned himself in front of Link.

“You should grab the headboard. Behind you.” Link reached his hands above his head and felt for the metal bars. He held them as instructed. 

“Okay,” Ravio said, with a sly smile, “Let’s have some fun.” Holding himself in his hand, Ravio gently pushed the tip of his cock into Link. Link suppressed a shout and instead, rolled his pelvis forward, forcing more of Ravio into him. Ravio pulled himself out and pushed again. Still holding himself in one hand, he grabbed Link’s thigh with the other. He pulled and pushed in again. Ravio groaned, feeling how tight Link still closed in around him.

“More, Ravio,” Link moaned. Ravio snorted but insisted on going slow. He gently pulled out of Link before pushing back into him. “Ahhh…” Link breathed. Ravio pushed in a little further. He managed to fit in a little under an inch.

“Tell me,” Ravio puffed as he pulled out, “If it hurts.” He pushed back in, filling him a little more. Link sighed. He tried to relax his pelvis but felt himself anticipating each movement by clenching his body.

“I-I will.”

They continued like this for a while. It was quiet, the only sounds, the squelching of their bodies moving together and their labored panting. Ravio managed to push another couple inches inside Link. Link breathed heavily but didn’t complain. Ravio grabbed the lube and hurriedly squirted more on himself and his hand, using his fingers to coat Link.

“You’re doing so good, Link,” Ravio panted. Link gave a strangled groan in reply. Ravio pushed further into him. Ravio was over halfway into him now. He quickly repositioned himself, spreading his legs out and underneath Link’s. He took his hand and grabbed Link’s other thigh. He started rocking faster into Link, pulling Link with him. Link moaned before clenching his teeth.

“He feels so good,” Link thought, despite his soreness. He wished he could do more than just wait for Ravio to fill him. He wanted to grab Ravio’s hips and force all of him inside in one violent motion. Wanted to push him out and drag him back in. As desperate as he felt, though, he was nonetheless grateful that Ravio took his time. Link’s body was clenched around Ravio’s cock, squeezing him, and each thrust was admittedly painful. Link could feel the tip of Ravio’s cock pushing, pushing against him, demanding greater entrance. He wished he could will his body to grant it. Ravio very gradually forced more and more into him.

“Unf,” Ravio thought as he pushed into Link, “I forgot how good this feels.” He drove in further and moaned, thankful that Link chose to bottom. Link panted.

“Ravio,” he gasped, “how much more? Til y-you’re, you’re-”

“Not much more now,” Ravio said breathlessly. “I’m, I’m almost completely in.” Ravio and Link moved faster together. Link softly moaned Ravio’s name over and over.

Ravio looked over his partner. His legs, spread out before him, trembled, his toned torso was dripping in sweat, and his face, with his bright blue eyes, look exhausted but still eager. Ravio moaned low in his throat.

“Oh, Link,” he thrust himself into the boy, and Link groaned. “You, you look so cute like this! You’re so- just so-,” Ravio leaned over and quickly kissed his chest.

Then Ravio moved his hands from the top of Link’s thigh, closer to his hip. He placed his thumbs over Link’s hip bone and his fingers dug into the flesh of his backside. He tugged Link violently toward him, burying himself into him. Link yelled and clenched the headboard even tighter. Ravio pushed all of him inside of Link. He could feel himself pushing against the edge of Link, and thought he couldn’t go any further.

“Goddess,” Ravio panted. “You’re still so… fucking… tight!” He pulled and pushed back into Link, increasing his speed with each thrust. Link’s back arched. He loved how Ravio dug into his skin, dragging him forward and driving back into him. Despite the pain, Link was delirious with pleasure.

“Hah, haaah,” Link panted, his tongue hanging out. “So… good! Ravio, unf, you’re-” he moaned loudly, “you feel so-!”

“Link,” Ravio hissed, “Tell me you’re close.” Link moaned a reply.

“Y-yeah...” He gripped the bars tighter. Ravio bit his lip and began bucking wildly into Link. The headboard was racking loudly against the wall. Link opened his mouth but nothing came out. Ravio huffed.

“C’mon already,” he thought. He was having a hard time holding himself back. Suddenly, Link moaned loudly. Ravio looked up. Link came hard, his cum splashing his chest and face.

“Hah, ahhh…” Link’s arms relaxed, sinking a little lower down the metal bars. His eyes, still closed, relaxed. He looked satisfied.

“Goddess,” Ravio thought with a moan, “he looks so cute when he comes.” Ravio sucked in his breath. He forced Link’s legs wider apart and began throwing his hips harder into him. Ravio drove himself into Link in quick, intense bursts. Link choked back a cry.

“Almost…” Ravio clenched his eyes shut. Raivo thrust again. Then, he felt the head of his cock crash against the deepest part of Link. Ravio stifled a yell as he came, his cum washing back over him and dripping out of Link. Link gave a contented sigh as Ravio’s warmth washed over him. 

“R-Ravio…” Link moaned, looking at Ravio and sinking lower. 

Ravio gently rolled himself in and out of Link, riding out his orgasm. Link closed his eyes and loosened his grip on the bars.

After a few lazy thrusts, Ravio slowly pulled himself from Link with a low groan. He was exhausted, and he fell back onto his elbows. Link and Ravio breathed heavily, each breath becoming easier as they came down from their high. Their bodies slightly trembled as the effects of their orgasm continued to gently ripple through them. Both were completely satisfied. 

Soon, Ravio’s breathing returned to normal. His body ceased shaking. Link seemed to be falling asleep; his breath was quiet and his chest gently rose and fell. Despite his exhaustion, a slight smile played on Link’s lips, and Ravio couldn’t help but feel a bit pleased with himself. For all of the unsavory parts of his job, Ravio enjoyed making someone’s first time a good one. Considering the anxiety most approached their first intimate experience, he liked making his clients feel desired, and competent, and ultimately satisfied. He liked giving others experiences he’d always wished for.

Link’s eyes were closed, and he seemed to concentrate on slowing his breath. Ravio decided to leave him alone and instead prepare for his next client. Ravio got to his knees, planning to shower off, when he saw Link motion for him. Link lifted a heavy hand and beckoned for Ravio to lie next to him. Ravio crawled towards Link and lay down next to him, their hands touching.

“No, come closer,” Link whispered, his voice almost hoarse. He rolled to his side and with both arms reaching out to Ravio, dragged the boy into him. Link then fell onto his back again and pulled Ravio in to curl up by his side. His arm circled Ravio and rested on his shoulder.

“There,” Link said sleepily. Ravio blushed at the display of intimacy. He rested his head in the crook of Link’s arm and rested an arm on his stomach. Link murmured his approval and then fell silent again. Ravio felt his arm slowly rise and fall with Link’s breath. He lay there for a moment trying to decide if he liked this. Ravio began to draw little circles with his finger. He listened to Link’s breathing. Ravio hated dead air.

“Ya know,” Ravio said, clearing his throat, “you’ll probably be pretty sore tomorrow.” Link sighed deeply.

“Worth it…”

Ravio hid his smile. He made circles around Link’s naval. Well, he at least _wanted_ to like this. Suddenly, Ravio remembered that time was probably running out. Ravio glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

“Link,” Ravio whispered, “we only have about ten minutes left. Did you want to clean up? You can use the shower.” Link’s eyes were closed. He slowly shook his head.

“No, I want to spend this with you.” Link gently squeezed Ravio’s shoulder in affirmation. Ravio sighed to himself. He felt himself wanting to like Link, but resisted the urge. He’d seen customers come in and project some kind of boyfriend fantasy onto him. They say how much they like you and enjoy your company. Maybe they even come back a couple more times and bring presents. But ultimately, you’re still just a guy they paid for sex, and once they get tired of the sex or tired of paying, they never see you again. When you forget it’s a fantasy, you get hurt. Ravio wasn’t going to be that kind of sucker. Suddenly, he didn’t want to lie next to Link like this anymore.

“Weeelll,” Ravio started coyly. He began making bigger circles on Link’s stomach. “I know how we should spend the last of this together.” He propped himself up on his elbow. Link lazily opened his eyes. “Let’s take a shower together. We should clean each other up.” Link waited a moment, as he considered the proposition. Link absently brushed his fingers against Ravio’s arm. He grinned.

“Okay!” he answered.

“Good.” Ravio sounded pleased. Ravio eyes moved from Link’s face to his chest. “Hmm, actually,” Ravio lifted himself up to his knees and bent over Link, putting his hands on either side of his body. “Maybe I should start now.” With a grin, Ravio bent his head down and licked Link’s cum off of his chest.

“Oh, no, uh,” Link started, “you don’t have to-”

Ravio bent down and licked off more. It was thick on his tongue.

“Mmm, but I like how you taste…” he purred. He reached over and lowered his head to Link’s face. He dragged his tongue across Link’s cheek, lapping up more. “Mmm,” Ravio licked his lips, and Link could feel himself grow warm again, “Okay, now let’s go shower.”

Ravio jumped up from the bed and bounded for the bathroom door.

“I’ll start the water, and you can join me a minute!”

Ravio ducked into the bathroom and nearly closed the door, leaving just a crack open. It was a small, relatively bare bathroom, but Ravio kept it clean. He turned on the water in the tub. He grabbed two towels from a narrow linen closet and hung them on the towel rack. As the water was running, he quickly grabbed some mouthwash and swished it around for several seconds. He spit it out and ran the water, washing it all down the sink. Ravio then checked the water’s temperature in the shower. It was warm but not hot, and he stepped into the tub.

“You can come in now!” he called out. 

A few seconds later, Link pushed the bathroom door open and peered in. The mirror was already starting to fog up. He opened the door wider and walked over to the tub. He moved the curtain to the side and saw Ravio under the showerhead. Ravio held a loofah in his hand and was pouring body wash onto it.

“Want some company?” Link teased. Ravio stuck his tongue out at him and held out the loofah.

“Only if you’ll help.” Link stepped into the bathtub. “We have to be quick though. Not a lot of time left.” Link took the sponge from Ravio. He finished lathering it up, and Ravio turned around with his back to Link. Link began scrubbing Ravio’s back and neck before moving to his arms. 

“So,” Ravio hummed, “what’d you think of your first time?” Link held Ravio’s side as he moved down to wash the rest of his backside. Link smiled to himself.

“Amazing,” he said, giving Ravio a gentle, an affectionate, squeeze. “Couldn’t have asked for anything better. Or, uh… or anyone.” He added the last part quietly. Ravio felt himself blush and instantly swore at himself. Link stood up. “Okay, turn around! I need the front.” Ravio turned, and Link began lathering his chest and stomach. He then moved to his arms. 

“You don’t have any hair,” Link observed. He squatted down and moved to Ravio’s legs.

“Oh, hah, yeah!” Ravio laughed self-consciously. “I don’t really like hair on me. Just on my head, I guess.” Link hummed in acknowledgment. “B-but like, I like hair on other guys!” Ravio blurted out. “I mean, it, uh, it looks good on you.” Link stood up again and started washing between Ravio’s legs.

“Smells good, too?” Link gave a self-satisfied smile. Ravio stiffened, and his face turned bright red. Link laughed and kissed Ravio’s cheek. “I’m just kidding,” he assured with a chuckle. “I thought it was cute. Like, in a, a really hot kinda way.” Link grinned sweetly at Ravio. Ravio smiled to himself but looked away. Link brought the loofah from underneath Ravio.

“Okay!” Link announced. He handed the loofah to Ravio. “Your turn.”

Ravio took the loofah and added more soap to it. Link turned around as Ravio rubbed it in his hands, building up the suds. Ravio began scrubbing Link’s back, his hand on Link’s shoulder for support. They spent the next few minutes just listening to the sound of the water. Link felt Ravio finish his backside, so he turned around. Ravio began washing down his chest, occasionally glancing into Link’s eyes before quickly looking away. Link’s heart beat quickened, and he suppressed an open-mouth grin.

Link looked at Ravio as he washed him down. He was so kind and funny and beautiful. The sex had been great. He wasn’t sure whether it was the sex, maybe it was that this was his first, but Link felt incredibly close to Ravio. He didn’t expect to feel this way, not about someone like Ravio, not about a professional. Despite the circumstances, all Link wanted to do was spend more time with him. He wanted to hold him, he wanted to kiss him over and over. It didn’t matter to Link that he lived at the brothel. He felt a strong connection to this boy.

Ravio finished washing the last of Link’s body and was squeezing the extra soap from the loofah.

“Ravio…”

Ravio looked up. Link leaned in and kissed him. Ravio was taken aback. Link reached over and cupped his face in his hands, kissing just a little harder, before pulling back. He looked into Ravio’s eyes and then dropped his arms to gently hold his elbows, making small swirls with his thumbs. 

“I wanna see you again,” he whispered. Ravio suppressed a scoff. He managed to chuckle instead. 

“Well,” he said shyly. He knew Link felt vulnerable. Ravio gently kissed the corner of Link’s mouth, and looked at him. “You know where to find me.” Link frowned.

“You don’t- they don’t give you _any_ time outside here?” Ravio coughed.

“What, does he want my services for free now?!” Ravio suppressed the thought. He glumly shook his head for Link. “No, we’re not allowed out while we work here.” Link was quiet. Ravio didn’t know what to say. Link continued lightly stroking Ravio. The water continued to rain on them. Ravio suddenly turned around and grabbed a bottle of face wash. He turned back and held it out to Link.

“We’re almost done,” he said. He squirted a small dollop into his hand and offered it to Link. Link took it from him and did the same. They both finished scrubbing in silence. When they had rinsed themselves off, Ravio turned off the water and drew back the shower curtain. He motioned toward the towel rack, and Link stepped out of the tub. He grabbed the towels and passed one to Ravio. They dried themselves off and walked into the main room.

Link gathered his clothes from the floor while Ravio retrieved a new pair of purple shorts from his dresser. They both put on their clothes in silence. Ravio retrieved the green bottle of schnapps from the floor, and put it back in the bottom drawer. Link watched him, buttoning his shirt. Ravio turned around and saw Link. He placed a finger lightly over his lips and whispered: “Shhhhh.” Link smiled.

“I promise,” he mouthed. Ravio walked over to the door and opened it for Link. Link hesitated.

“Um, thanks for showing me a good time,” Link told Ravio. “I mean, not that it was just that, but just, ya know-” Link took a deep breath. “I really enjoyed this.”

“Me, too,” Ravio said softly. He put his hand on Link’s hip and kissed his neck. Then he whispered in his ear. “Just make sure you come back, okay?” He kissed him again, lingering. “There’s a lot more I wanna show you.”

“Okay,” Link murmured. He blushed. He slowly walked out of Ravio’s room and down the hall where he originally arrived. Ravio watched him leave. When he turned a corner, Ravio slowly closed the door. He leaned his back against the door and sighed. He stood like that for a few moments.

“Okay, Ravio,” he sighed, “next client.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving a comment or kudos on my story. It is always appreciated and incredibly motivating!


	4. Part II - Chapter 1: Repeat Customer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to note a couple of things about this AU.
> 
> In this world, children reach adulthood at the age of 14, the time when their schooling is done. Upon reaching adulthood, a person can work a job, enter into contracts, and can consent to sex with other adults. Young adulthood are ages 14 - 24, and upon reaching age 24, an individual is considered mature and old enough to be considered a plain adult. Additionally, upon reaching 14, people are expected to start apprenticing in a field of their choice (and will hire them) to gain professional experience and eventually pursue a career in that field following the end of their apprenticeship. Young adults generally apprentice at any time between 14 - 20 years old. Though young adults may accept any job for which they are hired, not all jobs are an apprenticeship; these are specifically designed to train a young adult in whichever particular field they accept a position in. Upon accepting an offer for an apprenticeship, new apprentices are typically locked into a multi-year work contract. At the end of the apprenticeship, the individual may be offered a full-time job, or they may simply be out of a job, in which case, the individual will have to pursue work elsewhere. Another option, one may choose a different apprenticeship if they can finish another apprenticeship before turning 21 (though not a hard and fast rule). Depending on the complexity of the field or job, an apprenticeship can last anywhere from 2 to 6 years. As an apprentice, young adults earn an entry-level salary and are responsible for typical adult financial obligations, such as rent, healthcare, food costs, etc. (unless they live with family).
> 
> In this story, Link and Ravio are both 15. Link began his apprenticeship at a company shortly after turning 15, and Ravio presently works for a love club (though, not an apprenticeship). More about their past and present circumstances will be explained later in the story, but I wanted to give this kind of background to explain why Ravio, underage in most Western societies, is openly an escort in this story. The love club is not an illicit business and everything they do is (seemingly) legal.
> 
> Sorry this backstory is so long! I would have wound this information into the story itself, but in order to do the exposition well, I would have introduced and spread the information later in the story, and I felt that might be too long to make this very important point about the social structure in this AU.

“Hmmm, let me see… Maybe I click here?” Link sat on his bed, his laptop perched on his knees. He stared, seemingly puzzled at a website full of bright colors and enticing pictures. He clicked the link and went to a new page. It displayed a “404” error. “Damn, this website is so hard to navigate.” Link nibbled at his fingernails. He sat alone in a dark room, the only light coming from the computer screen. Link scrolled down the page before reaching the end of the page. He scrolled back up to the navigation bar. Link snorted in frustration.

“Okay, lemme try this again.” Link clicked the address bar. He typed “dantesbasement.com” and pressed “Enter.” His browser brought up a new website. It advertised:

DANTE’S BASEMENT  
A love club specializing in young men ages 14 – 24. Our club spans over three stories and boasts a roster of over 100 playmates to choose from! We are always updating our roster with new gentlemen, so check in frequently to see our latest additions! Our amenities include: private room, soundproof walls, plush beds, on-suite bathroom, and more! 

Link moved his mouse to the navigation bar and rolled over the option, “OUR BOYS.” He clicked the button. Link was brought to a new screen displaying a search function. Visitors could search the profile catalogue by a variety of attributes including name, age, body type, specialties, even penis size range. Link swallowed and closed his computer a little lower. His head lowered to look at the slanted screen, and he instinctively brought his elbows in closer. Even alone in his apartment in the dark, he felt judgmental eyes upon him. Link clicked “NAME” as the search parameter. He typed “ravio” into the search bar and clicked “MATCH ME.” One profile found. A thumbnail picture of a familiar face popped up. Link couldn’t help but smile.

Link clicked the picture, and a new tab opened up. Ravio’s picture once again appeared, but it was much bigger and better quality. Ravio managed to look both sweet and seductive. He was inviting. Link scrolled through his profile, his eyes quickly scanning the brightly colored text. With each new line, his index finger whipped at the mouse in frustration.

“But where are the schedules and prices?” At the bottom of the page, in small type, the site read, 

Please call to discuss schedules and pricing.

“Awww, shit!” Link slammed his computer closed. He sighed and fell back on his pillow.

Ever since he’d met Ravio at the love club he knew he wanted to go back to see him. A couple of days after their meeting, he’d finally worked up the courage to even just visit the website, he felt so embarrassed. His co-workers had taken care of all the arrangements for the first time, so he was completely in the dark about how this club (or any love club) worked. He was hoping that they would have an online calendar and scheduling system so he could survey the options himself. He figured it would be as easy as making an online restaurant reservation.

He’d been wrong.

Now he was going to have to call in if he wanted to schedule something. And talk to a real person. About meeting a boy at a love club. About paying a boy for sex.

Link threw his arms over his face.

“Ugggghhhhhh!”

Link waited until the next day to call the love club. He went to work as usual, and in the evening, returned to his apartment, and flipped open his computer. The website was still up. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed the number listed.

The other line rang. Link resisted the urge to hang up immediately. It rang again.

“Where are they?” Link thought impatiently. He nibbled at a fingernail. It rang a third time, and Link thought he should try back tomorrow. He tore the nail off. Suddenly, a voice answered.

“Dante’s Basement, how can I help you?”

“Oh, um…” Link’s throat went dry. He was silent.

“Hello? You’ve reached Dante’s-“

“Uh, hi!” Link found his voice again, albeit, an octave higher.

“Hello! How can I help you today?”

“Yes, um, I’d like to schedule an appointment.”

“Sure, thing. Are you a member?” 

“N-no… do I have to be?”

“Is this your first time with us?”

“No, I’ve been there once.”

“Oh, I see,” the woman said with a sigh. Link could hear her take a deep breath. “Well, in order to schedule something in advance, you have to become a club member. We only offer scheduling to non-members for new clients. But if you’d like, walk-ins don’t require a membership fee.” Perhaps Link should just go there one night for a walk-in? Suddenly, the voice came back. “Unfortunately, the boy you want might not always be available…” Link snorted, frustrated.

“Well, what comes with the membership?” he asked, unable to hide the condescension in his voice.

“A lot of stuff!” the girl replied cheerfully, rehearsed. “With the membership, you’ll have access to exclusive content online and get updates in our weekly newsletter. You can also connect with any of our boys on social media, like friending them on MyFace or following them on Pictagram or Chirper. You’ll also be granted additional privileges such as being allowed to bring alcohol or you can rent a variety of toys and accessories from us at a lower rate.” She took a small breath and barreled on.

“You’ll also have access to our ‘Member’s Only’ page online. There, you’ll be able to schedule or cancel club dates online, and you can see everyone’s availability up to three months in advance. You can also pay and tip online without having to bring cash.” The woman went silent, her pitch over.

Link sighed. Most of the “perks” sounded useless to him, but if it would guarantee he was able to see Ravio… He looked at the picture of Ravio, smiling from his screen.

“How much is the membership?”  
…

Ravio took out his phone from the top drawer of his nightstand. Ravio knew that he didn’t have a client scheduled for the next time slot, which left him fifteen minutes before the next arrived. He woke his phone and opened the DB-Boy’s Club app. It was designed by the club for the male workers where they could access their work social media profiles, alert the front desk when they were ready for the next client, and check their schedule, among other functions. Ravio tapped a button and opened up his schedule.

“Lemme see, who’s next…” Ravio found the slot for 7:30 pm. “Link…” he read. Ravio thought the name sounded familiar but couldn’t place the client’s face. Maybe he simply remembered it because it was such an unusual name. He tapped the side of his phone as he racked his memory. Then it struck him.

“Oh, wait! That kid from a month ago!” Ravio suddenly remembered a boy about his age. He had light brown hair, a nice build, cute face. Ravio smiled to himself. Now he remembered that face. Panting, whining, desperate beneath him.

“Hahh, Ravio, ungh, Ravio! Ravio, please…!”

He looked again at his phone. Ravio pouted. Apparently, Link had only scheduled thirty minutes with him.

“Well, at least he’s coming back again.” It would make his client return rate higher, boosting his stats with the club. “Now to just convince him to stay longer for each session…” The longer Ravio could get a client to stay, the fewer clients he needed to bring in and retain to keep a full schedule. He lost sleep at night thinking about how much money he lost with empty time slots.

Ravio threw himself on his bed. He still had more than ten minutes left. He closed out of the club app and opened up Tappy Bird. He absently played the game, his mind still on his client. He was sure he would figure something out to please him.  
…

Ravio threw open his top drawer and pulled out his purple boy shorts. He considered it his signature costume. He loved the color, his clients loved the fit. He pulled his legs through one at a time and let it snap against his body. He took a brush from his nightstand and quickly combed through his dark locks, including the tassels that framed his face. Lastly, he raised his arms over his head and gave himself a quick sniff before deciding that he smelled fresh enough for sex.

As Ravio tucked his brush back into his nightstand, he heard a faint knock at the door. His client had arrived. He ran his hands absently along his hips, feeling for any lumps, and finding none, walked towards the door. He opened the door, revealing a young boy with brown hair, a black bag around his shoulders, and a familiar, uncomfortable smile on his face. Ravio smiled warmly. Make them feel like you’ve been waiting all day to see them. Just like they have you. Link seemed to relax.

“Hello again,” Ravio greeted. He opened the door a little wider, inviting Link inside. “I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever come back!”

“Oh!” Link started. “I would’ve come earlier, uh, but the schedule.” Link closed the door behind him. “You’re just a, a really popular guy.” Link hoped Ravio wasn’t offended. Ravio’s only free time slots had been during hours that he was working while the evening and weekends were completely booked.

“Aw, you sound surprised,” Ravio complained. Link looked at him and saw a smile playing on his lips.

“Don’t worry.” Link smiled. “I’ve already scheduled my next one. I didn’t need a second time to know I wanted to come back.” Link then dropped his bag to the ground and moved toward Ravio. Surprised, Ravio’s body stiffened as he felt Link embrace him and turned his head into Ravio’s neck. Ravio forced his body to relax into the embrace. Link murmured incoherently but seemingly affectionately. He then pulled back with a warm smile.

“I missed you though.” Link stroked Ravio’s arm. He wanted to say that he wanted to come sooner. That he thought about him often. But he resisted the urge. Ravio smiled. He knew it looked genuine.

“I missed you, too, Link,” Ravio said quietly. He leaned into Link’s caresses. “I’m serious that, I wondered if you would come back. I’m glad you did.” Ravio’s eyes met with Link’s before darting back towards the ground. Link’s heart swelled. Those eyes were so much brighter in person than the photograph he’d stared at these past several weeks. Link suddenly felt his head lean forward and meet Ravio’s lips. Ravio nearly recoiled in surprise, his reaction endearing him to Link that much more. Link held the kiss for a long moment before pulling back.

“So,” Ravio puffed, short of breath. There was a delicate blush in his cheeks. “What would you like tonight?” Link smiled. He was prepared this time. He frequently looked at Ravio’s picture online. He touched himself thinking about what he would do to Ravio. He fantasied about so many things, that as this night approached, he had a hard time settling on just one. But he did choose something.

“The profile, I mean, you’re, uh, you specialize… in b-blowjobs?” It was harder saying this than he expected. At least he didn’t say “fellatio.” That’s would’ve made him sound even more awkward.

Ravio smirked.

“What, personal experience didn’t convince you?” Link started to stutter an apology before looking at Ravio. Ravio winked and then gently tugged at Link’s elbows with a laugh. “I’m kidding, kidding.” Link tucked his chin down self-consciously and smirked to himself. Ravio was certainly quick. He found it charming.

“Yeah,” Ravio continued, “I guess you could say I’ve developed a specialty for it. At least, that’s what everyone else seems to say.” Ravio smiled. He toyed with Link's belt, tracing the leather around Link’s hips and back to the front again. “So, you’d like a blowjob?”

“Uh, yeah, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, Link,” Ravio answered. “I have something in mind. Just follow my directions, okay?”

“O-okay,” Link answered hesitantly. He wondered what kind of directions Ravio had in mind. “Can it get really complicated or something?” he thought. He just hoped that Ravio remembered he was still a beginner.

Ravio took Link’s hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. His hands seemed softer than Link’s. Maybe it was just because his skin was paler, which made Link think they must be soft like milk or cotton. Regardless, Link found himself falling in love with those hands.


	5. Part II - Chapter 2: Specialty

Ravio pulled Link towards the bed. When they reached the end, Ravio spun Link around so that they switched places.

“On the bed,” Ravio commanded. Link sat on the edge of the mattress. “Now, lie back.” Link reclined back and rested on his elbows. Ravio closed the distance between them.

“No…” Ravio leaned over Link and pushed his finger against Link’s chest until he sunk to the bed, his back flat. “There you go.”

Ravio sunk in between Link’s legs began loosening the laces to Link’s shoes. Link stretched his chin out, struggling to see what Ravio was doing. He rose to elbows. Ravio removed his shoes and started on his socks. He pulled one off and glanced up. He saw Link peering over at him.

“Down!” he barked.

Link dropped his head back. Ravio smirked to himself and pulled the second sock off.

Ravio then rose up and began unbuttoning Link’s dress pants. He undid the button, drew down the zipper, and shuffled his hands underneath Link to grab the underside of his pants. He dragged them off, making sure to take Link’s boxers with them. Link folded his arms over his eyes as he waited for Ravio to finish, afraid he might interfere if his arms were left at his side.

Ravio pulled off Link’s clothes and tossed them aside. Link was already semi-hard. 

“Okay,” Ravio said, his breath slightly hitched, “I want you to lay flat against the bed, okay? Open your legs and keep them open.” Link murmured an acknowledgment and complied. “Good.” Ravio took the lube and squirted a dollop in one hand. He wrapped his hand around the base of Link’s cock and gently squeezed. Link moaned low, his arms still over his face, as he tried to keep his head for rising to watch. Ravio then tentatively licked Link’s length. He first dragged his tongue along the underside of the shaft, his tongue flat against the skin, feeling each vein and ridge as he rose. He felt Link stiffen against his tongue. Then he dragged his tongue over the top of the shaft, going slow, and with gentle pressure, and low moan coming from the back of his throat.

Link’s breath became shallower. He was sticking nearly straight up. Ravio then rose from reclining on his knees to standing on them. He began licking every side of Link’s cock, his head tilting and bending as he tried to coat every facet of him with his saliva. He alternated his movements by lightly sucking on Link, feeling his lips pull in Link’s skin and how his tongue rolled over every ripple of the boy’s hard member. Ravio heard a short, struggled moan. Ravio looked up at Link and saw him biting his forearm. Ravio smiled. His hand at Link’s base, began moving up and down, barely half an inch, as he gently squeezed Link. He pushed into him with the end of his fist, pushing Link’s pubic bone and gently stretching the skin as he moved.

Ravio then began sucking on the base of Link’s penis. His nose sat in the thicket of Link’s pubic hair, and Ravio breathed deeply. 

“Link…” Ravio moaned, as he gave another lick, “you smell just as good as I remember…”

His wet hand grabbed mid-shaft and slowly, gently, squeezed up Link’s length to the head. He lightly thumbed Link’s tip as his index finger rubbed just underneath the head’s ridge. Link moaned appreciatively.

Ravio then brought his mouth under the base of Link’s cock. He smelled the familiar, delightful musk. He licked one of Link’s balls, Link’s sweat left a salty taste in his mouth, and he started sucking. Ravio hummed his delight against Link. He then pulled back and licked it again, reaching his tongue on the underside and sliding it along the curve all the way to the top. He returned his tongue to the underside. He flattened his tongue against the skin and wrapped his lips underneath Link’s ball as he stretched his mouth around. He took the flesh in his mouth and began sucking, his tongue gently pressing against the skin as he moved it side to side. He continued, gently pulling Link with his mouth. Ravio continued thumbing the tip of Link’s cock.

“Mmm, yeah, keep doing, ugh, keep doing that,” Link panted. He couldn’t decide what he liked better: Ravio’s slick fingers teasing him or his warm mouth sucking his flesh, the boy’s nose lightly tapping against the base of his cock. He relaxed his legs wider to give Ravio more space underneath him. Ravio moaned with Link in his mouth before releasing him and moving to the other side of Link. Link grinned and pushed himself against Ravio’s lips. “Hng, keep doing all of it, Ravio.” 

Ravio smiled against Link and began licking and sucking again and moved his other hand to stroke Link’s length. The boy then stretched his mouth around Link and took his other ball in his mouth, making little noises of pleasure. His tongue swept over his skin, and Ravio inhaled deeply, his nose pressing against Link. His hand came up and ran over the tip of Link’s cock, and he pressed lightly, squeezing cum from Link as he trembled in his hand. Link’s closed his eyes and groaned. It felt good, but he could feel the tension building inside him. Link wanted Ravio’s small, hot, mouth around his cock. He wanted Ravio to take his full length slowly and feel his moan vibrate against him. But he refrained from speaking and deferred to his partner.

Suddenly, Ravio released Link from his mouth with a pop. He gave a last lick, moved back to the base, and gave it a kiss. He took his tongue and dragged it along the underside of Link’s shaft, from the base to the tip. Then, without lifting his tongue, he brought his mouth over Link’s cock, swallowing him. Link moaned a pleased “yes.” Ravio knew just what he wanted, just when he wanted it. The boy bobbed his head down a couple of inches before coming back up and then repeating. He moved up and down, one hand wrapping around Link’s cock just below Ravio’s mouth, following him as he continued to move up and down, up and down. With each plunge, Ravio swallowed a little more of Link. 

As Ravio moved, he flipped open the bottle of lubricant, and with one hand, squirted it on his fingers. He snapped the bottle shut. Ravio slowed down the movements of his mouth. Link suppressed the urge to roll upwards. He wanted Ravio to move faster, like he had been, but allowed Ravio to set the pace. 

Ravio took his fingers and placed them underneath Link, behind his balls. He slowly glided his fingers along Link, following his body until he reached the boy’s entrance. Ravio lightly pressed on him. He began to move his mouth faster now. His fingers moved to match the new pace, alternating between sliding along Link’s body and pushing on him. Ravio continued like this, gently teasing Link. Link moaned and more of his cum dribbled into Ravio’s mouth.

Ravio released his mouth from Link’s cock. Link groaned. Every time he felt himself get close, Ravio retreated, bringing him back down again. Ravio moved back down and began sucking the sides of Link’s member, varying his tongue movements from long strokes to playful swirls. His fingers continue to circle Link’s hole. Then Ravio pushed the tip of his finger, hard, into Link as he moaned against Link’s skin. Link groaned as he rolled his hips into Ravio’s movements. Ravio pulled the finger out before pushing it back in again as the second finger pressed hard against him.

“Ung, Ravio,” Link moaned, his head falling to the side, pushing his cheek into the bed. “That feels good…” He rolled his pelvis up and spread his legs wider. His thighs and buttocks trembled as he struggled to keep them open. As Ravio’s finger glided against Link’s skin, he felt his muscles alternate between tension and relaxation, gradually becoming more and more tense. He pushed both fingers into Link, and Link gurgled. He thrashed his head to the other side of the mattress.

“Dammit, Ravio,” Link hissed. Ravio withdrew his fingers, and resumed sucking Link, giving him a swirl of his tongue. Link moaned, his eyes closed. Ravio ended by dragging his lips to the head of Link’s cock and sucking just under the rim before withdrawing his mouth. 

Suddenly, Ravio took both his hands and pushed down on Link’s inner thighs, forcing them flush with the bed. Link’s head fell back against the mattress. He tilted his chin up, nearly delirious, and looked down his nose, hoping to glimpse Ravio’s bobbing head. Instead, he saw Ravio lift himself from his knees and stand up, his mouth still wrapped around Link’s cock. Ravio thrust his head down, engulfing Link’s full length. Link threw his head back into the mattress and arched his back. He bucked once into Ravio before the boy tightened his grip against Link’s thighs. He forcefully held him down. Link huffed, frustrated.

Link wished he could grab the top of Ravio’s head and entwine his fingers through his dark, lavender, locks. He wanted to roll his palms over Ravio’s skull before grabbing fistfuls of hair and dragging Ravio down. But Ravio’s head was too far from him. He couldn’t reach him. He settled for grabbing fistfuls of the sheets underneath him.

Ravio moved faster and faster up and down Link. Ravio expertly swallowed his partner, not simply slamming Link into the back of his mouth but using his tongue to guide Link further, further down his throat. He could make him last longer this way.

“He feels so amazing,” Link thought. Link couldn’t help but try to force himself a little further into Ravio with a frustrated snort. Ravio came down over Link as the boy bucked into him, and Ravio felt himself gag. Link didn’t seem to notice. Ravio recovered, and he set his pace faster. He pressed harder on Link’s thighs, digging his fingernails into Link’s as he struggled to prevent them from moving.

Ravio continued deep throating Link. Soon, he didn’t come up as high anymore. He kept Link deep, coming back only an inch. He bobbed faster. Link gurgled desperately, his knuckles turning white, his thighs aching against the bed. Ravio sealed his lips tighter around Link. He heaved air through his nose. Now, he was only coming up half an inch. Ravio’s head moved furiously. He guided the head of Link’s penis to pound the back of his throat. Link struggled against Ravio’s hands, wanting to lift his hips up into Ravio. Eventually, the urge overwhelmed Link, and he began bucking violently into the boy. Ravio suppressed a gag and clenched his eyes shut, waiting for Link to finish.

Suddenly, Link came, groaning Ravio’s name. Ravio opened his throat wider to swallow as much of Link’s cum before it fell out of his mouth. Link let out a shuttered breath, and his legs came back down to the bed. Ravio then pulled his mouth from Link’s cock and heaved for air. He then took a slick hand and gently stroked Link as his cock continued to tremble with his orgasm, getting softer with each wave. Ravio panted heavily and watched as Link continued to come in small bursts.

“So, good…” Link muttered, feeling the familiar wave of exhaustion wash over him. He was dimly aware of Ravio as he licked up the cum dribbling down his length. Link felt guilty that Ravio swallowed him. It couldn’t have tasted good, and he thought he probably did it as part of the “service.” “Though,” Link thought, licking his lips as he felt Ravio’s tongue against him again, “he’s so fucking hot.” He couldn’t help but enjoy watching Ravio do it. 

“Goddess, you are good,” Link said sleepily. “I’d come every day just for that.” Ravio smiled and licked the inside of Link’s thighs. 

“Well, I’m sure I could find a little room in my schedule for you.” Ravio crawled onto the bed toward Link. “Make your lunches a little more exciting?” He sat cross-legged next to Link, and Link looked up at him.

“I don’t think I’d be able to go back to work after that,” he replied with a grin. Link pulled himself up to sit up next to Ravio. He looked at Ravio and smiled.


	6. Part II - Chapter 3: Extra Time, Extra Fun

“So, what did you think?” Ravio asked, still a little breathless. “Did I meet your expectations?” Link smiled wider.

“Yeah, definitely.” He took Ravio’s hand in his, surprising Ravio. “Surpassed them, even.” Link’s fingers ran over Ravio’s, soft and slow. He then leaned in and kissed Ravio. He started softly and then kissed him harder, wanting Ravio to part his lips for him. Link took his hands from Ravio’s and wrapped them around the boy’s body, pulling him closer. Ravio succumbed to Link’s persistence, and parted his lips, letting Link explore his lingering taste. Link was surprised by the unpleasant taste, but not repulsed. He kissed Ravio deeper. Link wanted to let him know how much he appreciated him.

Eventually Link pulled away, and Ravio took a deep breath. He couldn't remember the last client that had kissed him so long. Link then looked over towards the headboard and started crawling towards it. He lay down on the bed, his head on a pillow and patted the space next to him. Ravio followed Link and lay down on his side next to him, extending an arm over Link’s chest, and slipping a hand through his open shirt. He other arm remained next to Link, the back of his fingers brushing against Link’s. His body was warm.

Link then turned on his side to face Ravio and shifted closer, draping an arm across Ravio’s body. Despite the short session, it seemed that Ravio’s client didn’t want to skip the cuddling. Ravio smiled and Link returned it. He leaned in and bumped his nose with Ravio’s. 

“You’re really good,” Link sighed against him and closed his eyes. He pulled himself closer and nudged a leg in between Ravio’s, entangling them. His arm, wrapped around Ravio’s back, petted him and gave affectionate squeezes. Link’s other hand found one of Ravio’s. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the only sound their breath against one another. It was peaceful.

Soon, Link’s gentle caresses became slower and softer, until he stopped completely. Ravio heard Link’s breath become shallow and quiet. He looked at his face, and his lips were barely open. Ravio feared he was going to fall asleep. He faintly tried to remember how long Link took to start again. His client was a young guy, so he couldn’t imagine that it took too long to recover.

“We have more time, ya know,” Ravio said. Link had scheduled thirty minutes, which was too long for just a blowjob. Ravio wanted him to be a regular, because it would mean that much less work to find new customers. Plus, Ravio smiled to himself, Link was very sweet and one of his nicer partners; it would be easy to spend a couple of hours a month entertaining him.

“What would you like to do, hmmm?” Ravio purred. He softly kissed Link’s jaw. 

“Oh, I dunno…” Link lazily mumbled. He wouldn’t have minded spending the rest of his time lying next to Ravio, but, despite being the customer, he was uncomfortable taking charge. He wanted to defer to Ravio. “What do you think? What do you want?”

Ravio suppressed a snort. How was he supposed to know what his client wanted? Ravio took a moment to respond. He drew circles on Link’s side with his fingernails. He decided to default to the position his other clients preferred. He stopped drawing circles. He kissed Link’s jaw, close to his ear.

“I wanna feel you this time,” Ravio said finally, forcefully. You always said it with conviction. Make them believe that they’re doing you the favor. Like it was your fantasy. He nipped at Link’s ear.

“I want you behind me,” he continued. He swept his hand low to sit just above Link’s pelvis and tangled his fingers in Link’s hair. “That’s what I want.” 

“O-okay,” Link said. “That’s how you like it?” Link was a little disappointed. He wanted to face Ravio. He wanted to watch his face and his eyes and see how he panted in front of him. Ravio kissed down Link’s neck.

“Mmm, yeah,” he murmured. “Where do you wanna be? The bed? Against the wall? Link?”

“Let’s do the bed,” Link said. Actually, Link thought, maybe this was better. He wouldn’t have to look at Ravio if he did something wrong. This was good practice. Link felt Ravio kiss him and jump up from his side.

“Okay!” Suddenly, Ravio rolled away from Link with a childlike excitement. “Let me get the stuff for you.” Ravio went to the edge of the bed and stood up. He opened the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He tossed it to Link who caught it. Link pretended to read the label as he saw Ravio tug off his small, purple shorts and drop them to the ground. The boy then jumped back onto the bed and crawled back as Link watched him.

When Ravio approached, he grabbed Link’s collar and pulled him in for a kiss. Link immediately kissed him back. His tongue instinctively ran over Ravio’s lips, his intensity surprising Ravio. Ravio broke the kiss and inhaled deeply.

“Give me the bottle,” he demanded breathlessly. Link complied and handed it over, his eyes on Ravio’s. Ravio snapped open the lid and poured a generous amount in his hand. He leaned over Link’s body and reached one hand between Link’s legs and grabbed his cock. Link bit his lip. Ravio smiled and used his other hand to rub the boy’s member with lube, paying special attention to the tip of Link’s cock. Link felt a gentle warmth envelop him.

“Okay,” Ravio started. He handed the bottle back to Link. “Make sure you coat me with some, too, okay?” Link took the bottle, and sat up and back on his knees, giving Ravio room to move. Ravio turned over to stand on his hands and knees, his head near the pillows, his backside facing the door. He lowered his arms down to his elbows and bent his knees to sit lower. Link maneuvered himself behind Ravio before sitting back on his heels between Ravio’s legs. He looked at the flesh of Ravio’s cheeks facing him. They looked so soft and supple, Link wanted to grab and caress them. He saw Ravio looking back at him, expectantly.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Link said, dazed. He opened the bottle and poured a small amount on the tips of his fingers. He sat up on his knees. With the back of his hand and with his other free hand, he gently pulled Ravio’s cheeks apart, revealing his puckered entrance. Link carefully took his hand and lathered Ravio with the liquid. Ravio hummed, content.

Link placed one hand over Ravio’s hip. He wasn’t sure what to do. Should he press his fingers into Ravio, like he had done to him last time? Or should he just push himself in? It’s not like Ravio was nearly as inexperienced as Link was last time. Link hesitated a little longer, but each second felt like minutes. He feared Ravio was growing impatient. Link decided to just press himself into Ravio without, well, the introduction he’d received.

Link held himself in the other hand and cautiously pressed the tip of his cock to Ravio. He pushed in. Ravio sighed.

“Ah, Link…” Ravio breathed softly, “Just like that…” Link smiled to himself and pushed in a little further. Ravio was tight around him. Link pulled out and pushed back in, mimicking the rhythm that Ravio had used the first time. He went slowly, savoring the way Ravio felt against him. Link heard a low moan.

“More, Link,” Ravio said. “I want all of it.” He pushed himself against Link, encouraging him to go faster. Link swallowed. He held Ravio’s hips and buttocks and slowly pushed himself all the way into Ravio. Ravio hummed appreciatively. Link was surprised at how easily he could fit himself into Ravio, but the boy was still tight against him. He pulled himself out before pushing back in. Ravio sighed, and Link took it as encouragement. He continued rocking into Ravio, slowly picking up speed.

Link felt amazing. He remembered how incredible it felt to have Ravio inside him, but it felt even better this way. His partner was tight, and his flesh was soft. Kneeling in front of him, his whole body invited him. Link wanted to show Ravio how much he liked him, wanted to make this enjoyable and fun for both of them. He didn’t want Ravio to feel used, but wanted to show him that he could be kind, considerate, and even fun.

Link was soon breathing deeply with each movement. He moaned as he moved in and out. As he rocked further into Ravio, he bucked himself extra hard at the end, loving the way his body slapped against his partner, how the tip of his cock felt just a little deeper inside, and how Ravio’s breath struggled with each movement. “Ravio,” he groaned, “this feels so good. You feel so good.” Ravio panted heavily. 

“Guh, you feel so good, too…” Ravio moaned as Link moved against him. Link panted harder. “Harder, Link,” Ravio begged. Link threw himself into Ravio more. He felt the head of his cock push against Ravio. With each thrust, Ravio stifled a weak moan in his throat, his breath coming in shuttering bursts. Sometimes the boy couldn’t control his voice, and he squeaked as Link hit against him. Link smiled to himself. Ravio was so cute. He loved all the little noises that he made, the way that he dipped his back and curled his butt up. Link continued rocking into Ravio, pressing his thumbs into Ravio’s flesh and lightly pulling Ravio apart. 

“Hng,“ Ravio started, “So big, Link… Please… give me more.”

Link started moving faster into Ravio. Ravio panted harder.

“Like, like that, Ravio?”

“Mmm, yeah,” Ravio moaned. “Just like that, Link.” Link liked the new pace. He liked the feel of Ravio pushing around him. Link looked down at Ravio, his flesh warm in his hands and soft against his pelvis. Link moaned low in his throat. The pit in his stomach grew tighter.

Link wasn’t sure how he was supposed to get Ravio off. Should he ask how Ravio wanted it? Should he just try to do it like Ravio did for him? Just harder and faster, making sure that he held off until Ravio came?

“Goddess, Link,” Ravio moaned loudly. He arched his back towards the floor. Link shifted himself to adjust to Ravio’s movements. “You feel so fucking good!”

Ravio panted, repeating ”fuck” as Link continued to thrust himself into Ravio. Link loved how passionate Ravio seemed to be. How he seemed to enjoy it all. But Link couldn’t help feeling it was all a little theatrical.

“Link,” Ravio moaned, “Ugh, I’m close, Link.” Link pushed faster. Ravio whined. “Right there! That spot, Just keep-!” Link thrust harder. Ravio’s mouth was open, and he let out a shuttered moan as Link continued.

“Goddess, his noises!” Link thought as he moved. Listening to Ravio’s voice, Link could feel himself getting closer. The panting, the moaning, the whimpering, it was so hot, Link wondered if he would be able to hold himself off for Ravio. Then, Ravio’s voice disappeared, sticking in his throat. Suddenly, Ravio came, splashing across the sheets. He released a quiet, shuttering breath with barely a whimper.

Link huffed, disappointed. That was it?! No surprised gasp, no aching moan? Frustrated, Link dug his fingers deep into Ravio’s flesh and thrust himself hard into Ravio, dragging him against his body. The boy yelped a shrill squeak, pushing Link to orgasm. Link moaned, as he came and held Ravio against him as he finished inside him. He bent over Ravio panting, and his legs trembling. He could feel Ravio sinking beneath him. Link slowly pulled himself from his partner, and Ravio let himself slide down, flat onto the bed. He murmured incoherently into the pillow. Link lowered himself to the bed and stretched himself out next to Ravio.

“Hmm, what did you say?” Link mumbled. He was close to Ravio’s ear.

“Hrmm,” Ravio spoke in the pillow, before turning to face Link, “I said, ‘that was awesome.’” 

“Really?” Link turned over on his back. “I didn’t, I didn’t hurt you or anything at the end there?” Ravio shook his head.

“Nah, I was more surprised.” He stuck out his tongue playfully, and Link smiled, relived. “Actually,” Ravio scooted himself closer to Link’s side and laid his arm over Link’s chest. “I kinda like it like that. Even, like, a little scratching and biting.” He kissed Link’s chest.

“Really?” Ravio felt the warmth of a hand encompass his. Link ran his thumb over Ravio’s skin. “How did you figure that out? Did you know that about yourself or did someone do that and you liked it?”

“Hmm, I guess I had a couple of clients introduce me to it,” Ravio sighed into Link, nonchalantly. “Ya know, a bite on the shoulder or a couple scratches on the back, kinda tame stuff. But it can be exciting.” Link brought Ravio’s hand to his mouth and gave it a playful bite. Ravio giggled before poking Link in the ribs. “Not afterwards, though!” Link smiled, releasing Ravio’s hand and gave it a kiss. He returned it to his chest. They both smiled.

Link liked how easy it was to be with Ravio. Usually he found himself a little shy around other people, which actually made it hard to listen to what anyone actually said to him. As soon as they spoke, he was trying to think of the next clever thing to say, anything to avoid looking awkward and boring. With Ravio, he didn’t feel the same unease. He didn’t feel that Ravio had hidden motivations that Link was trying to uncover. Not usually at least.

“Ravio,” Link asked quietly. Ravio hummed. “Did you like it, Ravio?” Ravio smiled and leaned into Link.

“Mmmm, yeah,” Ravio cooed. “You were really good…” He nuzzled into Link’s side. Link’s body felt warm and comfortable.

“No, wait,” Link lifted himself and turned toward Ravio. He tucked a finger under Ravio’s chin and tilted his face towards him. Ravio was suddenly looking directly into Link’s eyes. “Did you really? You weren’t just… saying all that for me, right?” Link’s eyes were sincere. He pleaded for honestly. Ravio looked into his eyes. Ravio lied to him anyway.

“No, no,” the boy looked away shyly, “I really did- I really do enjoy you.” Ravio sighed. “I like you. Maybe I sounded a little… unnatural? If I did, it’s only because,” he looked back at Link. “I want you to like me, too.”

Link smiled. His face softened. He brought his face closer to Ravio’s and kissed him softly.

“I do like you.” Link kissed him again. “I like you a lot.” Then, Link wrapped his arms around Ravio and pulled him close to him. He exhaled deeply. He felt the air chill the sweat on his body, leaving him cold. But with his arms around Ravio, he began to grow warm again. His arms followed the rise and fall of Ravio’s chest. They stayed close together for a while. Ravio tried to breathe normally but soon could feel his muscles grow agitated.

“Weeelll,” Ravio began as naturally as he could, “our time will be up soon, so we should probably freshen up…” Ravio began to sit up, leaving Link’s arms. Link’s heart dropped. He wasn’t ready to leave Ravio yet. He wanted to stay longer. He wanted to talk more. Ravio sat up on his knees.

“Do you have anyone after this?” Link blurted out. Ravio stopped and looked at Link. He blinked. “I mean,” Link continued, “if you don’t, I’d like to spend more time here.”

“Oh, well,” Ravio turned to the nightstand. He pulled open the top drawer and took out his phone. He seemed to be looking something up. “I do remember a cancellation for today…” Ravio’s fingers stopped scrolling through his phone, and he sucked loudly on his teeth. “Sorry, but I actually have someone right afterwards.”

Link’s face fell. “Oh, okay, I was just wondering.” He swung his legs from the bed and stood up. He retrieved his clothes from the floor and began putting them on. Ravio slowly slid off the bed, and retrieved his own clothes. “I guess I’ll just have to stay here longer next time!” Link called to Ravio. He pulled up his pants and strung his belt through the loops. Ravio put on his purple shorts as Link buckled his belt. As he stuffed his shirt into his pants, Ravio came over to Link.

“Well,” Ravio started as Link pulled his hand from under his waistband, “I, um, can’t wait until you come back then.” Ravio smoothed down Link’s collar. “Just don’t wait so long, okay?”

“I won’t, Ravio.” Link leaned in to kiss Ravio. He kissed him, inhaling as he did. If he couldn’t stay longer, he wanted to take a little essence of the boy home. Ravio let him stay there, before pulling back, but Link kissed him again. He knew he should leave soon so Ravio could prepare for his next client, but he couldn’t help lingering. Ravio hummed against his lips. Link broke the kiss and smiled. “Okay,” he said quietly, “I should go.”

Ravio smiled and gave Link a kiss on the cheek. It was almost comically chaste given his profession, but Link found the gesture sweet and fitting nonetheless. He offered Ravio a smile before opening the door.

“I’ll see you again soon,” Link assured. Ravio nodded with a smile and watched as Link walked back out into the hallway. He closed the door behind him.

Once Ravio closed the door, he hurried over to the bed and flung off the top sheet. He only had a couple of minutes before the next customer arrived. He took the sheet and dumped it in a hamper tucked away in the bathroom linen closet. Then, he pulled a replacement sheet from the shelf and quickly dressed the bed with it. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste before jumping into the shower. A quick rinse and lather was all he needed. He brushed his teeth under the water before jumping out and quickly toweling off. Once out of the bathroom, he took out his phone. Another minute left. He opened an app and pressed an icon. It pinged the front desk that he was ready for his next client. Breathing a relieved sigh, he put his phone down.

With the extra time, Ravio decided to write in his client journal. He kept a black book filled with the names of dozens of clients. He made an entry for anyone who came back a second time and left a couple of pages blank to record notes about them. Everything from what types of positions they liked, whether they liked talking dirty or tying him up, and even events in their personal life. Anything that could be used to enhance the next experience, he recorded. He concentrated on keeping a high return rate, so he could make more money and to make sure he’s wouldn’t have to hustle so hard for clients. Thankfully, he was young and in good shape with a cute face. He was in pretty high demand as it was.

He flipped to the last empty page and wrote down, “Link.” He drew up a new entry for him:

Age: 15  
Looks: Light-brown hair, 5’7”, semi-muscular build, cute sex face  
Top/Bottom: Both  
Size: 6”-ish (6.2?)  
Type: Boyfriend Fantasy!!!  
Likes/Preferences:  
\- Blowjobs – likes deep throating (maybe try diff. technique next time)  
\- Cuddling – lots  
\- Kissing – yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving a comment or kudos on my story. It is always appreciated and incredibly motivating!


	7. Part III - Chapter 1: Secret Boyfriend

Link continued seeing Ravio, usually twice a week, forty-five minute each time. They were his favorite parts of the week. On the days he went, he found he could barely focus on his work, sometimes zoning out as someone tried to talk to him. He couldn’t help it, not when there was so much to look forward to.

“More, Link, hng, more!” Ravio’s dark locks bounced up and down as Link pushed him against the wall. Link held him tightly and drove into him hard. “Ah-haah-hah-ah-ah…!”

“So, did you get how to do that, Link?” Link blinked, dazed. He was in his cubicle. An older colleague stood over him, pointing something out on the computer.

“Oh, I’m sorry, what? Could you repeat that last part?” Link’s colleague sighed.

“Link, man, you’ve gotta pay attention. This is like, the second time I’ve tried to explain this.” Link apologized sheepishly. He knew he was letting himself get too distracted. Every moment that he wasn’t engaged in a specific task, he found his mind drifting to Ravio.

“Ya know, what? Let’s just do this tomorrow. It’s not time sensitive or anything. It looks like you’ve got a lot on your mind.” Link looked at the ground, embarrassed.

“You bet he does, Neil!” another voice popped up. Both men turned their head to see another pop from behind a cubicle wall. He wore a goofy but knowing grin. Neil sighed.

“Tig, what’re you talking about?” The man ignored the question and winked at Link.

“I knew that place would just ruin ya,” he teased. Link’s face was suddenly on fire. 

“What? What place?” Neil asked. He looked at Link. He furiously shook his head.

“I-I-I-I have no idea what-“

“You remember, Neil? We sent him to that club a couple months back?“

“I don’t go there anymore!” Link blurted out, nearly shouting. Tig laughed harder.

“Nah, I’m not saying that you go THERE! But you’ve got someone now, right?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Link. “Needed another taste of that sweet fruit?” Neil groaned. Link smiled awkwardly. They didn’t think he still went to the love club.

“Hahaha, yeah, wow, you really figured me out!” Link laughed mechanically. He hoped no one noticed. “Yeah, there’s this guy I’m seeing, but it’s only, like, a couple nights a week…”

“Oh, a guy, huh?” Another head popped around the corner into Link’s cube. It was one of his female colleagues holding a sandwich and chewing. She swallowed. “You haven’t been with any girls? Didn’t you say you liked both?” Link’s forehead grew hotter. How much had he actually shared at that office party?!

“Yeah, but I just happened to meet a guy I liked a couple of weeks after. Maybe if it didn’t work out I’d meet a girl…”

“A bit of advice?” Tig stood up from his chair and was now leaning on the top of his cube. “Date around. You should be meeting a lot of people your age. I say this from experience.” 

“Oooo, are we talking about Link’s lovelife?” A sweet voice chimed in. Rory, Link’s neighbor, poked her head over her cube into Link’s. Neil sighed and leaned against the wall. Apparently, he wasn’t going anywhere. “What’s his name? What’s your boyfriend like?”

“Whoa, don’t put words into his mouth.” Tig interrupted. “He didn’t say boyfriend. Maybe our guy’s keepin’ it casual.”

“Did you even listen to him?” she said, exasperatedly. “He said he’d consider someone else if it didn’t work out. That’s a boyfriend.”

“Oh, well, I dunno if I’d call him that-“ Link murmured quietly.

“You see?” Tig wouldn’t let it go. “Maybe he’s just playmate.”

“Now, you make it sound like a brothel boy.”

“Hey, what’s wrong with going to a love club?” The sandwich woman said. She took another bite.

“Nothing!” Rory chimed in. “Unless you’re looking for a boyfriend.”

“Haha, true, true, but like I said, I bet Link’s just looking for a little excitement. And he’s got someone normal, just not serious, right, Link?” Link sighed.

“Oh, you never actually told us about the time that you went, Link!” Neil suddenly looked interested again.

“Yeah, Dante’s Basement’s got a pretty good reputation. Nice rooms. Cute guys.”

“And the boy we hooked you up with! I heard he’s a real pussycat. What was he like?”

“Oh, yeah, he was so cute! Kinda wish it wasn’t a men’s only club…”

“Did he treat you nice? We should all go out for drinks tonight, and you can tell us!” A bunch of voices chimed in agreement. 

“Yeah, we didn’t just send you there on our dime for nothing. I expected details!” Link’s office was definitely like a family. An inappropriately nosey family. Link cleared his throat.

“Well, it’ll have to be another night,” he hoped it would never come, “because I’ve got a thing to go to tonight.” Link was growing irritated.

“You seein’ the boy?” Guess Neil was listening afterall.

“Yeah,” he said tersely, “I’m seeing my boyfriend.” He added the last word delicately. It was actually kind of nice to say. He was going to see Ravio, his boyfriend.

“See?” Rory whispered over Link. “I told you. Boyfriend.”  
…

Link felt self-conscious arriving at Dante’s. Granted, he normally felt self-conscious whenever he came, but today, the feeling intensified. He walked through the glass doors into the reception area. He saw the hostess busy with another patron. He reluctantly sunk down onto one of the couches, shifting his computer bag from his side to sit on his knees. Two men were seated on the couch across from him. Link stared into his lap.

“He’s ready for you, sir.” Link looked up and saw the receptionist usher a man past the curtained doorway. Link jumped to his feet and shuffled quickly to the counter.

“Hello, I’m here for Ravio? Seven thirty appointment,” he rushed. He didn’t give his name. She knew it anyway. The woman smiled warmly. She didn’t seem to smile like that for the other customers. 

“Thank you, sir. He’s ready for you now, so you can go on back.” Link muttered a hurried thanks and slipped past the curtain. He walked down the hall, now familiar, passing two other customers. He looked towards the floor and didn’t make eye contact. He may have passed by them every week, and he would never be able to recognize them.

Link arrived in front of Room 112 and knocked. The door opened slowly. Link walked in and the door closed behind him. He turned around and saw Ravio, his eyes half-lidded.

“Welcome back, sir,” he purred, running his hands down and up Link’s chest. Link smiled and leaned in for a kiss, but Ravio turned and reached for the strap resting over Link’s shoulder. 

“Allow me,” Ravio said with a smile. He lifted the strap from Link’s shoulder. Link leaned into Ravio’s neck, wanting to give him a kiss, but Ravio was too fast. He swiftly turned away from Link and walked towards the dresser. Link looked him over as he walked away.

He was skimpily clad. He wore a red thong that came up over his hip bones and disappearing along his backside. Link whistled low.

“This is a nice welcome.” Ravio, crouched on the floor, turned his head to look up at Link. He followed his gaze and smiled back coyly.

“Thought it might interest you. Like what you see?” Ravio teased. Link smirked.

“Mrhmm, more like what I don’t see,” Link murmured. He watched as Ravio rose up and slowly walked towards him. Link looked down between Ravio’s legs and saw a red piece of fabric sway with each step. Link bit his lip. He looked so good. Ravio approached and Link reached out for his hips, drawing him closer. He leaned in to kiss Ravio, but the boy turned and offered only his cheek. Link smiled against his skin. Ravio wanted to play.

“What, you didn’t miss me?” Link dipped his head further down and kissed Ravio’s neck instead. 

“Hmmm, can’t say that I have,” Ravio sighed. “I’d almost forgotten about you, you come so infrequently.”

“What’s it been? Four days? C’mon that’s not so long.”

“I don’t remember.” 

“Well,” Link breathed, “I’ve been thinking about you all week. I can never get to sleep.” Link pulled Ravio closer to him and sucked on his skin. “You’re always on my mind.” 

“I’m so sorry to hear that, sir,” Ravio murmured. He skin rippled with delight as Link’s warm tongue caressed him. “I’d hate for you to lose sleep just thinking about me. But I trust it wasn’t anything obscene?”

“Oh, Ravio,” Link growled. He lightly bit down, eliciting a hum of approval. Ravio held onto Link’s waistband and pulled his pelvis in closer. “It was very obscene. Wildly so.” Link ran a hand down Ravio’s backside and grabbed a handful of the boy’s soft, exposed flesh. He played with him as he continued kissing down Ravio’s neck. “You wanna hear about it? About all the indecent, vulgar things I did to you?” Ravio giggled.

“Sir, just because I’m dressed like this, doesn’t mean-“

“No? So, you’d rather I showed you!” Link suddenly crouched down and swept his hands down to wrap around Ravio’s thighs. He suddenly shot back up, hoisting up Ravio with him, with each leg slung around Link’s waist. Ravio squealed, surprised, and clenched Link’s body with his thighs and threw his arms around Link’s neck. Link laughed and walked them over to the bed. Ravio didn’t realize how strong Link was. Carrying him seemed effortless.

Link threw Ravio onto the mattress. Ravio landed with a bounce before settling still. Link stood at the end of bed looking at Ravio, biting his lip, his eyes dilated. Ravio felt a warmth stir in his stomach, and his breath came faster and more shallow. Link crawled onto the mattress toward Ravio, and Ravio instinctively bent his legs and spread them as Link approached. Link stopped at Ravio’s pelvis and stretched his body over Ravio’s chest. He lowered his face, and Ravio’s head fell back against the bed.

“Well,” Link whispered. “You’re awfully... inviting.” Link kissed Ravio’s neck, under his jaw.

“Hmmm, well…” Ravio breathed back. He felt Link shift. Link’s hands ran down Ravio’s side to rest his thumbs on his hips, and then curled around to grasp his buttocks. “I guess I’m just,” Link massaged his fingers into Ravio’s flesh before lifting him up to rub against his pelvis, “Hng, just too nice a host to insult you.” Ravio felt Link stiffen against him as he moved them against each other. Link continued kissing Ravio’s skin. Ravio groaned and his head fell to the side, further exposing his neck. Link lightly bit down. 

“More, Link,” Ravio moaned, delighted. He grabbed the sheets beneath him. Link adjusted his grip and moved Ravio against his groin faster. Their clothes intensified the friction between them, and Link could feel his hardness stretch out his boxers and pants. He struggled to keep his weight on his knees as he moved, trying not to lay all his weight forward on Ravio’s collarbone.

Link panted against Ravio’s neck. He could feel Ravio’s throat tremble as he moaned Link’s name. Link felt Ravio’s thighs weaken and his grip began to slip. He grunted, frustrated, and readjusted his hands again, sliding his palms completely under Ravio to grab his ass. Link sat up on his knees and pulled Ravio closer to him, forcing their pelvises together, and dragging Ravio up and down against his cock. He finally got a good look at Ravio’s full erection barely concealed by his throng. The tip stretched the fabric so far, Link could have reached a hand through the open sides and held him. Link grinned, open mouthed, as he watched Ravio’s cock bounce against him.

Link dropped Ravio back down on the mattress. Ravio opened his eyes and watched as Link shuffled off the bed.

“Where are you-?” Link was at Ravio’s nightstand. He threw open the top drawer and took out a bottle of Ravio’s lube. He jumped back onto the bed and climbed over Ravio until he was settled back in between Ravio’s outstretched legs. He flashed a grin at Ravio and put the bottle down. He hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of Ravio’s thong and dragged it towards him. Ravio, following his lead, lifted his legs up, bringing them together and bent them at the knees. Link rolled the fabric over Ravio’s thighs, knees, and feet and dropped them on the bed. He then frantically pulled at his belt, yanking the leather through the buckle and then from his waistband. Ravio’s breath hitched watching Link tear at his pants. He unfastened his button, ripped his zipper down, and thrust one hand under his boxers to bring out his cock. It was hard and thick in his hand.

Link looked at the how Ravio looked at him, his chest rising and falling faster, his breath louder, and he grinned to himself.

“You like it?” Link asked. Ravio hungrily nodded.

He shuffled closer to Ravio. He pushed Ravio’s thighs up and bent his knees to Ravio’s chest. Ravio chirped excitedly as Link’s member touched his. Link flipped open the bottle of lube and poured it directly onto Ravio. He took his hand and spread it over Ravio’s cock. He went slowly, savoring how the lube emphasized each ripple in his skin. It heightened each sensation. He took some of the lube from Ravio and spread it over himself as well. 

Link then took both himself and Ravio in his hand and started rubbing them together. Ravio sighed as Link moved against him, gradually increasing his speed. His body was pleasantly warm. Link grunted as he moved, frustrated about the effort this took. He was already impatient to reach his climax.

Ravio grinned. Link arrived really wanting it today. Granted, Ravio’s clients always came in ready to go, but there was something different about the way that Link desired him. Ravio wasn’t just a pleasant distraction to his day. He wasn’t just one of a variety of other boys to be periodically enjoyed. He wasn’t even an addiction. Rather, he seemed to be a wonder, to Link. A wonder to be discovered and explored over time. Link approached the task with a mixture of reverence, excitement, and playfulness that infected Ravio each time, reluctant as he was to feel this way. More than any other client, Ravio found himself relishing Link’s desperation. There was something unselfish about Link’s desire.

Ravio heard Link moan. His eyes were only half-open, watching his hand and body move over Ravio. Suddenly, Link’s took his other hand and yanked down his boxers and pants more. He pulled out his balls, and they fell to sit on top of Ravio’s. Ravio shuttered a pleased breath. Ravio enjoyed Link’s weight on top of him and the warmth their bodies created. Link tightened his grip and squeezed them. Ravio gasped. His hands were powerful. Goddess, he felt so good.

Ravio’s breath hitched, coming out in strained breaks. Link could feel the tightness in him growing. He began to move faster, the friction between them increasing as the lube dried. Link grunted. Ravio moaned. 

“Goddess, Ravio,” Link mumbled, “Hng, your cock… so good.” Link could feel his hand grow slick again. Ravio’s gushed drops of cum, and Link’s hand dragged it down between them. Link could feel his own sliding down him, and the tightness, down in the pit of his stomach, intensified. He smiled. They were getting closer. Link continued to rub them together, desperate to escalate the intensity. 

“C’mon, Ravio,” Link huffed.

After a time, Ravio just lied on the bed, waiting for their climax. He felt stalled. They had plateaued. Link grew more frustrated. He poured more lube onto them and slowed his pace. Maybe alternating his technique would be better. He concentrated instead on pushing them tighter together.

Link then picked up the discarded thong and started rubbing him and Ravio together. Ravio moaned, loving the extra friction. As Link moved his hand, the fabric was so scant, it didn’t cover Link’s entire hand. Ravio loved feeling both Link’s hot, slick hand, and the dry strands of fabric moving across his cock. Link pushed his member hard against Ravio’s. Ravio whined and moaned. He could feel the pressure build again.

“You want it harder?” Link said hotly. Ravio groaned and nodded. “Huh, Ravio? Tell me, tell me what you want.” 

“Ungh, yes, harder, Link!” Ravio pleaded. Link leaned further over Ravio and thrust hard against Ravio and gripped them both tighter. Ravio whimpered, feeling the warmth and tightness in him rise, seemingly twisting inside and further up. His breath was coming short and hitched. Link then took his hand from both of them and concentrated on stroking Ravio. He held Ravio’s cock with his sweat and cum soaked thong, starting at the base and squeezing up his shaft to the tip. He rubbed him furiously, holding him tighter and tighter. Ravio panted desperately, the pitch of his breath rising as Link’s pace increased. Then, Link suddenly slowed down, and he ran his palm, thong in hand, from Ravio’s balls to the head, squeezing the end between his thumb and forefinger. Ravio felt the pressure reach a climax.

Ravio yelled as he came, his cum catching on Link’s fingers before shooting across his chest. The boy’s eyes shut tight, his brow furrowed, and his mouth hung wide open. He ended his cry with a whimper. His body, shimmering with sweat, trembled. Link bit his lip, smiling, eyes wide with desire. He loved watching Ravio come.


	8. Part III - Chapter 2: Returning the Favor

Ravio reached for himself to feel the end of his orgasm, thinking that Link would let him go to finish himself off. Instead, he suddenly felt Link lift one of Ravio’s legs up and flip him on his side. Ravio was instantly perturbed, the enjoyment of his climax suddenly cut short. He groaned and hoped Link would recognize his irritation. Instead, Ravio felt a warm liquid spread across his entrance. He opened his mouth to complain when Link suddenly pushed against him.

Ravio suppressed a yelp as Link entered him. Link’s pace started fast. He grunted and lifted Ravio’s leg higher as he tried to maneuver himself for better leverage into Ravio. He pushed harder. Ravio whole body lurched forward with each powerful thrust. Link didn’t say anything. He just seethed through gritted teeth as he made slight adjustments with Ravio’s body. Like a doll.

Finally, Link seemed to find a good angle and concentrated on making smaller, more intense movements. He closed his eyes and pounded Ravio’s body. Ravio wondered when he would finish. He was angry that Link hadn’t said anything before he pushed himself inside.

“Ah- ah, Ravio!” Link gulped for air. Ravio suppressed an eyeroll. “Ravio, I’m gonna, augh, gonna-“ Ravio felt Link come inside him with an exaggerated sigh as the boy slumped over him, his body trembling. Ravio scowled.

“Does he really need to announce himself?” Ravio thought. He propped his head up with his arm as he waited for Link to finish, listening to his shuttering, weak moans.

Once the last strands of cum leaked out, Link pulled himself from Ravio. From the bed, Ravio condescendingly raised his eyebrows. Link was panting and smiling. He mistook Ravio’s look as a coy invitation. He stuffed himself back into his clothes and zipped up his pants before crawling onto the bed next to Ravio.

“Well,” Link laughed breathlessly as he fell onto his back, “that escalated quickly.” He laughed again. Ravio patronized him with an agreeable hum. Link didn’t seem to notice.

Link turned to face Ravio, smiling. He leaned in to kiss him and Ravio turned his head, offering his cheek instead. Link smiled. “Still playing,” he thought.

“Aww, Ravio,” Link reached out and petted Ravio’s chest, “I don’t get a real kiss after that?” Ravio lowered his arm and put his head on the bed. He smirked and shook his head. Link scooted closer towards him. “Well, what if I just took one from you?” he whispered.

“You wanna drink?” Ravio asked suddenly. He pushed himself up. “I wanna drink.” He scooted himself to the edge of the bed and slid off. Link frowned watching him leave his side and sadly rubbed the bed where Ravio sat. Ravio didn’t see him.

Instead, he walked over to his dresser. He first pulled out some boxer briefs and pulled them over his legs. He then dropped to the floor and pulled open the bottom drawer. He grabbed a pair of pajama pants and then heaved out an unopened bottle of brown liquid. It was almost two liters of rum. He turned to face Link and shook the glass bottle.

“Oooo, no plastic!” Link said with a laugh. “Pretty fancy, Ravio.” Ravio suppressed a huff. Link meant it to be a lighthearted and as a thoughtful reference to their first time, but Ravio was insulted. Ravio was being unusually sensitive, but he suddenly found everything Link said and did irritating. Maybe Link was just as selfish as the rest of them.

“Don’t get too excited just yet,” Ravio said. Ravio put the bottle between his legs and twisted the top, breaking the seal. “I don’t have any clean glasses, so…” He popped the top and swung it up to his lips before taking a long swig. Actually, he did have glasses, he just didn’t feel like digging them out for his client. He wanted to see Link drink it straight. Ravio replaced the cap and held it out to Link. Link finally sat up, scooted towards the side of the bed, and accepted the bottle. As Link unscrewed the lid, Ravio took his pants and pulled them on.

“Awww,” Link complained. He took a sip and coughed.

Ravio nodded towards Link. “What about you? You’re completely clothed.”

“I don’t have to be.” Link smiled mischievously. He took another swig and replaced the cap. He put the bottle down and started unbuttoning his shirt. He tucked his chin and raised his eyebrows, inviting Ravio over. Ravio smirked. 

“Well, _sir_ ,” Ravio said suggestively as he sauntered towards the bed, “I guess you’ll have to do it without me.” He fell forward on the mattress and looked up at Link. “I’m done getting things off today.” Link grinned. Ravio was so good at this little game.

Ravio held out his hand, a request for the rum, and Link grabbed it with one hand while unfastening his buttons with the other. Ravio sat up to accept the bottle and took another gulp from it. He watched as Link pulled his shirt back and his arms out. Link looked up at Ravio and saw him watching. He smiled. Ravio looked away and took another sip.

“So, Ravio,” Link started. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and his fingers moved to his pants. “Where’d you get that anyway? This looks like really nice stuff.” Ravio corked the bottle.

“Oh, one of the other guys gave it to me.” He didn’t say friend. “To celebrate my one-year work anniversary.” 

“Nice guy.” Link slid his pants down and tossed them off with his feet. He kept everything else on.

“Oh, hey,” Link turned to face Ravio and crawled further onto the bed. “Speaking of getting things off, do you wanna know what else I was thinking of this week?” He gave Ravio a kiss. “About you?”

“What was it?” Ravio asked unenthusiastically.

“I thought about,” Link kissed Ravio’s neck. He sat unmoved. “What it would be like to go down on you.” He gave him another long kiss. “Should we find out? Hmmm, Ravio?” Ravio blinked. That wasn’t quite the answer he was thinking of. Link kissed him again.

“C’mon, Ravio,” Link whined. “Aren’t you curious? Just a little?” Ravio smiled. Well, it wasn’t the first time that Ravio’s clients wanted to give him a little something back. Link probably thought he was being mighty chivalrous. Didn’t he know that some clients paid just to pleasure the boys instead? Whether they were practicing for someone else or that’s how they got off, Ravio had _received_ a fair share as well.

“Please…?”

Perhaps Link understood how selfish he was being earlier, Ravio thought. Perhaps this was his attempt to make amends. Ravio smirked. He wasn’t one to hold a grudge. If Link wanted to make an act of contrition, he would let him.

“Well,” Ravio began, thoughtfully tapping his chin, “I guess if that’s what you want to do-”

“It is,” Link finished. Ravio instinctively smiled.

“Okay, well,” Ravio popped open the bottle and took a final swig, “let’s get started.” Ravio bounded off the bed, placed the alcohol back in its hiding spot, and took off his pants. He turned and walked towards Link, motioning for him to get up. Link hurriedly stood up. Ravio reached for the blanket Link sat on. He took the folded up blanket from the end of the bed and laid it on the floor. He then sat on the edge of the mattress and motioned for Link to kneel in front of him. Link complied.

“Okay,” Ravio began. He pat his hands on his knees. “One thing to keep in mind, and probably the most important thing, is to, uh, be careful about your teeth. You don’t want it to touch at all. But, y'know, if you do, don’t worry, okay?” Link nodded.

“I mean, if I yelp or something, don’t worry about it,” Ravio continued. “It doesn’t hurt that much,” yes it did, “it’s just more, like, surprising.”

“Okay,” Link answered. He could feel his palms begin to sweat.

“So, you’ll want to kind of curl your bottom and top lips over your teeth, and that’ll make sure they don’t accidently graze me or anything.” Ravio tried to demonstrate. “If it gets too tiring, you can stop and just use your tongue instead. Also, don’t feel like you have to take it too deep or anything. It can be difficult.” Link nodded.

“Okay, well,” Ravio patted his knees again before reaching for his boxers. 

“No, wait!” Ravio looked at Link. He blushed. “Um, can I do it?”

“S-sure…” Link sat up on his knees, and Ravio leaned back towards the bed. Link took the waistband of Ravio’s boxers and stretched it over Ravio’s pelvis, revealing Ravio’s penis. Link bit his lip. He then took his hands and reached under Ravio’s butt and slowly pulled the fabric away from him. Link’s hands followed the back of Ravio’s thighs as he went. Ravio felt himself getting warm. Link then pulled the boxers down his partner’s legs before discarding them. Link put his hands on the outside of Ravio’s thighs and gently massaged his fingers into his skin. Ravio was soft and warm. He then pulled Ravio closer to him and pulled Ravio’s legs apart. Link stared at Ravio’s cock. Link swallowed, not sure why he was so nervous. Like it was his first time again.

Link picked up the lube and poured it into his hand. He snapped the bottle shut on placed it back on the floor. Link looked up at Ravio.

“You can, I mean, tell me if you like something, okay?” Link said. “If you want me to do more of something or to go back to something.” Ravio nodded. Ravio seemed to have an intuitive understanding about what Link liked and how to progress. Perhaps it was because Link was so easy to please. In actuality, Ravio could read the small cues his partner gave him: a twitch here, a gasp or a moan there, the way their fingers relaxed or tensed in his hair. But Link required more direct feedback.

Ravio sucked in his breath as Link curled his wet hand around the base of his cock. He gently squeezed Ravio, just as he’d so often done to him. He then started moving his hand up and down Ravio’s shaft, coating him in lube. Link felt him grow stiffer in his hand. Ravio hummed, encouraging Link. Link started moving his hand faster. With his hand squeezing Ravio, he applied a little extra pressure as he came down the head, and it gently flicked out of his grasp as he moved his hand down. Ravio started breathing heavier.

“Yeah, Link,” Ravio sighed, “That’s good. That feels good.” Link grinned. He placed a hand on Ravio’s thigh and moved his hand faster along Ravio. Then, he slowed down his movements, and he heard Ravio snort. 

“No, give me more…”

Link licked his lips, tilted his head, and leaned closer to Ravio. He laid it on his tongue and braced for an unpleasant taste. Happily, it didn’t taste bad. He was a little salty, and he could taste the faded sweetness of Ravio’s cum on him. He licked the side of Ravio’s cock, starting from the base and ending at the tip, before returning and drawing his tongue up a different side. He concentrated on coating Ravio with his saliva and tried not to miss any surface. Ravio moaned encouragingly. Link then began to gently suck the side of Ravio’s cock.

“Mmm, yeah, Link,” Ravio puffed out, “Just a little harder…” Link adjusted the pressure of his mouth, widening his lips and pushing his tongue against Ravio’s skin. “Yeah, ah, like that.”

Link continued to suck. He chose different areas, and he maneuvered his fingers to hold Ravio in different places, sometimes mid-shaft, sometime at the head. Ravio became harder, an encouraging sign. Link struggled to remember some of Ravio’s techniques and tried to copy them. He licked Ravio from every angle, swirling his tongue, alternating the pressure, or lightly flicking it. Ravio seemed to enjoy it. He sighed heavily, as if struggling to avoid bucking into Link. Then again, maybe he was just frustrated. 

“Don’t just tease me…” Ravio finally moaned. Link licked the tip of his penis, and Ravio nudged it into his lips. He ignored Ravio. He’d always teased him to build up tension. Link sucked a little longer on Ravio’s shaft. He moved his tongue left and right in his mouth. Ravio moaned, and his hands opened and closed over the sheets. Link was buying a little time before putting Ravio’s into his mouth. He was a little afraid of not doing it right and the more time he spent like this, perhaps the less he would have to do to bring him to completion. He squeezed mid-shaft and moved his tongue up to the tip and ran it just under the head of his cock. Then he began sucking, his tongue swirling just under the rim. Ravio made a frustrated noise. “Link,” Ravio whined. “C’mon, really blow me…”

Link looked up at Ravio and sucked a little longer. He enjoyed teasing Ravio. He wanted to draw out more of those desperate pleas. He liked knowing how much Ravio wanted him. But he also didn’t want to disappoint his partner. 

“Ah, haaah, Link, mmm, please just…” Link released his lips from Ravio’s skin, and Ravio looked down at Link. Link licked his lips and looked up at Ravio. Their eyes met, burning. Ravio panted above him, waiting. Link licked his lips a second time. Then, without breaking eye contact, he wrapped his hand around Ravio cock and slid him into his mouth. Ravio released a shuttered breath. 

“Yes, yes,” Ravio panted. He put both his hands on top of Link’s head as the boy continued to swallow him. He watched as Link bobbed his head, taking just a couple inches into his mouth. Ravio moaned encouragingly, his cock hard.

“Hng, Link,” Ravio moaned, “Your mouth’s… it’s so warm.” His breath began to hitch. Link continued moving his mouth and gently brought his fingers and slid along Ravio. His fingernail ghosted along before he pressed them into Ravio’s pelvis. Ravio whined. Link then wrapped one hand around Ravio and pulled him in further. Ravio released a struggled breath.

“Haaah, yeah, that’s it…” Ravio felt a warmth in his pelvis grow stronger and hotter with each thrust of Link’s mouth. He was glad that Link had picked up a few things from Ravio. 

Link continued moving his mouth over Ravio. Ravio twisted his fingers into Link’s hair. Link moaned in the back of his throat. His breath became shallower, and he found it more difficult to breathe through his nose. His jaw began to ache. Though Ravio was hard and swollen in his mouth, he wasn’t near his climax. But he already needed a break.

Link pulled Ravio out of his mouth. He started stroking him with one hand, panting. Ravio shifted forward and opened his legs wider. Link suppressed a whine. He mistook Ravio’s gesture as a command to continue. He was tired. This was more work than he realized. Link bent forward and began licking the sides of Ravio’s member. With one hand at the base, Link brought his other to gently thumb the tip, still wet with his saliva.

“Don’t just squeeze, Link,” Ravio huffed, frustrated, “stroke a little. Just a little.” Link starting moving his hand, curled around Ravio, up and down, just an inch. Ravio sighed his approval. Link struggled to do everything: thumbing at one end, squeezing and stroking at the other, while he licked Ravio’s shaft, trying to remember to vary his tongue movements and positions. This was so much harder than he expected.

“Yeah, hah, y-yeah,” Ravio encouraged.

Eventually, Link’s breathing returned to normal. He swallowed hard and put his lips back over Ravio. He breathed deeply through his nose and slid himself over Ravio’s shaft. He throbbed in his mouth. Link clenched his eyes shut and started moving his mouth back and forward. With one hand, he grabbed Ravio’s cock, and with the other he steadied himself by grabbing Ravio’s thigh. He began moving faster, trying to push Ravio further and further back into his throat. Ravio whined loudly and desperately. Emboldened, Link pushed faster. Afraid that he’d interrupt his rhythm, Ravio released his hands from Link’s head and instead grabbed the mattress.

“Link, guh,” Ravio panted, “I’m close. Y-you want, haah, to take it out?” Link responded by swallowing another half an inch. Ravio’s breath caught in his throat. He resisted the urge to even put a weightless hand on of Link’s head, afraid he’d break Link’s concentration. But Ravio looked down his nose as Link’s bobbing head and sucked on his teeth imagining his fingers twisted in his hair. 

Link struggled not to gag. He concentrated on breathing through his nose, but as he threw Ravio deeper back, he could feel his stomach lurch. At least he could suppress it long enough to keep from breaking his rhythm. He hoped Ravio would come soon. He couldn’t keep him this deep for much longer.

“T-tighter-!” Link pushed his hand harder against his lips, tightened his grip around Ravio, and moved his head just a little faster. He pushed his head as fast as it would go. His neck began to stiffen. Maybe he should have waited a little longer before trying to get Ravio off again.

“Gauh!” Ravio’s body seized up, and he resisted his impulse to fall forward and hold Link’s head down. A sweet and slightly salty liquid spread across Link’s tongue, and he instinctively pulled his mouth from Ravio. Link continued to hold him as he finished, Ravio’s cum spilling down his penis onto Link’s hand and arm. Link impulsively swallowed his partner’s cum. Surprisingly, Ravio’s tasted much better than him, and he experimented by wrapping his lips around Ravio’s cock to suck off the rest.

Ravio’s legs trembled, and he looked down at Link, quietly sucking and licking him. Ravio moaned in the back of his throat. It was so hot to watch Link lapping him up. He expected Link to spit it all out, which wouldn’t have offended him (how many times had resisted the urge to gag up a client’s cum), but, watching it now, he found he took a special pleasure in watching Link. Link gave his tongue a final drag up his arm and then gently sucked on Ravio’s bare balls, tasting the last of Ravio’s semen. He gently released Ravio from his mouth, and looked up at him, panting.

“Did I,” Link heaved deeply, “did I do well? Ravio?”


	9. Part III - Chapter 3: Ravio's Concern

Link stood on his knees, looking up at Ravio between his legs. He searched his face for approval. Ravio dropped his head to the side to rest on his shoulder and rolled his palm over Link’s hair. He ran his fingers through, feeling his skull rise and fall with each breath. Ravio hummed.

“Mhmm, you did very well, Link,” Ravio purred, pleased. Link grinned through his labored breathing. He was relieved and proud. “Very good for your first time.” Ravio’s hand stopped, and he gently twisted a few of Link’s locks in his fingers.

“I’ll get better though,” Link promised, confident. Ravio watched as he leaned into Ravio’s lap and swept his hands from his inner thighs up and over to his hips before running down to settle on his outer thighs, just above his knees. “I’ll learn just the way you like it, Ravio.” Link’s voice was low. His gaze, intense. Ravio felt a new warmth burning in the pit of his stomach. Link kissed the inside of Ravio knee. It was a small gesture of intimacy. Of submission.

Ravio swept his hand from Link’s head down to his chin and tilted his head to look at him. He guided him up to him and leaned in to kiss Link’s lips. Link waited for Ravio to bring his lips to his and then eagerly kissed him back. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and push Ravio back onto the bed. Instead, he waited for Ravio to let him do more.

Ravio drew Link up, cupping his face. Link put one knee on the bed as he leaned into Ravio. Ravio opened his mouth wider, and Link’s tongue eagerly met his. Ravio inhaled against Link. He felt his cock harden. But even better than having sex with Link, he loved how the boy always wanted to kiss him, always wanted to hold him. There was something about Link’s desire, something authentic, that set Ravio’s skin on fire.

Link brought another leg up. He restrained himself from pushing Ravio down. He really wanted to be closer to him. He wanted to lie on top of him. Then Ravio began sliding backwards, further onto the bed. His lips pulled away from Link’s, but his hands gently led his partner back with him. Link followed, and they both fell to the mattress. They bumped noses as they came down. Ravio giggled, gently biting down on Link’s tongue in the process. Link, unhurt, smiled. Ravio released him, and Link continued exploring his mouth. 

They stayed like for several minutes with their eyes closed, their breath heavy, and the only sounds the movement of their lips against each other. They were lulled into a hazy consciousness. Their movements slowed, and their lips moved lazily over each other. Ravio softly opened his eyes and smiled. Link felt him smile and opened his eyes to look at Ravio.

"Hi," he mouthed to Ravio, grinning. Ravio smiled and mouthed "hi" back.

Link then fell over to lie next to Ravio. Ravio motioned for them to get under the sheets, and Link nodded. They both pulled the sheets from underneath them, Ravio giggling, and brought it over their bodies before falling back to the pillow. Under the sheet, Link snuggled next to his partner and laid his head down, just under his arm. Ravio responded by wrapping his arm around Link to rest on his back, and he pulled Link closer. A hand slid his over Ravio’s chest, feeling how soft and smooth his skin was. With skin so pale and inviting, Link didn’t know whether to kiss him or suck on him.

Link liked lying next to Ravio like this. Usually, Ravio laid his head on Link, and they would hold hands, Ravio sometimes tangling his fingers in Link’s light chest hair. But Ravio was completely smooth. Link was suddenly struck at just how young Ravio was, considering the men that frequented his room. Link couldn’t help but think he was better than any of the other guys Ravio saw, even though he knew nothing about them. 

Link heard Ravio hum, content. Link looked up and saw Ravio’s eyes close. Link continued to gently stroke Ravio’s skin.

“You liked it, Ravio?” Ravio hummed again.

“Yeah… that was fun.” Ravio brushed his fingers against Link’s back. Link shuffled closer to Ravio. He breathed in his sweet musk. For some reason, when Link was around Ravio, he became softer, more sentimental. He liked feeling this way around him.

“I like making you happy,” Link said softly. He was so demure like this.

“Hmmm,” Ravio replied absently, “I think you like taking direction.”

“From you I do.” Ravio felt Link kiss his side, as if requesting his attention. Ravio looked down at Link and gently stroked his hair. Link brought his hand from Ravio’s chest to his side, and ran his fingernails up and down Ravio’s ribs, feeling each bump stick out of his small body. He smiled. Ravio lowered his head and kissed Link’s forehead.

This kind of role reversal was refreshing and even exciting for Ravio. Ravio was always the eager yet naïve and shy submissive with most all of his other clients. Though it suited his look well, it didn’t always suit his personality. Ravio was experienced. He knew what he liked and what he didn’t. He liked introducing others to new bedroom games and fun, but he rarely got the opportunity to do so with his clients. As much as he enjoyed being pampered and taken care of when cuddling and kissing, for sex, he liked taking charge. Link was one of the few men who let him do it. Maybe Link was even developing a preference for Ravio in this role. 

They settled into a comfortable silence. Ravio could feel Link’s breath on his skin. It was shallow, and sometimes he made a contented noise. Ravio smiled. He replayed the day’s events in his head, smiling. Then he frowned.

“Hey, Link?” Ravio asked quietly. He looked at the ceiling.

“Hrmm?” Link replied. He looked up at Ravio, but Ravio avoided his gaze. Ravio stuck his fingers in Link’s hair and nervously picked at the strands.

“I was kinda thinking about today, and, um, when you came in this evening...” Ravio pulled at Link’s hair faster. “And there was something that, um, that you did that I didn’t really like…” Link was surprised. He wasn’t sure what Ravio was referring to. He brushed his fingers across Ravio’s skin, encouraging him to continue. Ravio sighed.

“I didn’t like that you didn’t… ask me first before you just, ya know…” Ravio’s voice trailed off, and his cheeks blushed. He was kind of embarrassed that he was even bringing up such a small thing to a client. His other clients just did as they pleased with Ravio, often without discussing it beforehand. Why should Link be any different? To them, it was sexier if they didn’t explain anything, and Ravio was expected to adjust with a pleased moan or excited gasp. But Ravio found himself hoping that Link wasn’t like that. Perhaps Link was just a little eager and unknowingly inconsiderate. Not intentionally uncaring.

Link was silent for a moment. He struggle to remember what Ravio was referring to.

“Oh,” he exclaimed, “Oh, from today, when we were,” Link suddenly shook his head and grabbed Ravio’s hand. “Aw, Ravio, I’m so sorry about that. I didn’t even realize, like, I guess I thought it was, just, I dunno, sexy, or something.” He rubbed Ravio’s hand in his. “I just got so caught up, and, I thought we were past permission-”

“You always need permission, Link,” Ravio snapped. Link was quiet. His hands over Ravio’s felt cold and silence fell over them. Ravio shifted his legs. The slight movement reverberated uncomfortably loud.

“Ugh, gotta relieve the tension,” Ravio thought to himself. He couldn’t let his personal irritation get in the way of his job. His clients were supposed to be happy.

Ravio sighed. He looked down and rolled Link’s fingers in his hand. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I didn’t mean to snap.” Link raised Ravio’s hand to his lips, as if accepting his apology.

“I shouldn’t have to apologize,” Ravio thought bitterly to himself. He managed to look sheepish instead.

“Don’t apologize,” Link murmured. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask.” Ravio nodded. He looked over at Link and smiled weakly. Link lifted his head to meet Ravio’s for a kiss. He whispered an, “I’m sorry,” against his lips. Ravio kissed him back.

“It’s okay…” Ravio murmured. Link started wrapping himself around Ravio, his arms pulling the boy closer to him, and his legs tangling together. Ravio yielded to Link’s touch, letting himself be dragged in closer, before snaking his hands around Link in return. They kissed slowly. Link wasn’t demanding. He still wanted this to be enjoyable for Ravio. Link’s hands gently roamed over Ravio’s body. He massaged the small of Ravio’s back and lightly squeezed his waist. Ravio relaxed into his touch and pressed his chest to Link’s. His hands swept behind his back to feel Link’s shoulder blades. Link inhaled as he kissed Ravio. His chest swelled, and he squeezed Ravio into his body. Ravio involuntarily smiled and opened his eyes. Link pulled slightly back and looked at Ravio.

“Are we good?” Link asked quietly. He rubbed Ravio’s back. Ravio nodded.

“Yeah, we’re good,” he whispered. Link leaned in and rested his nose against Ravio. Ravio hummed and playfully bit at him. Link giggled.

“Hey,” Ravio started. “You wanna take a shower?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving a comment or kudos on my story. It is always appreciated and incredibly motivating!


	10. Part IV - Chapter 1: Regular Client

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Coercive sex and sexual violence in this chapter.

“Hng, haah, ahh, uhnn-!” Ravio’s panting intensified. He wasn’t sure how much longer this would continue, but he prayed it would end soon. He dug his fists harder into the mattress.

Ravio was on his hands and knees. He legs were tired and shaking. He struggled to keep his back and shoulders up, despite the extra support he had. His client stood behind him, his over-sized hands firmly clenched into the flesh of Ravio’s butt. He was thrusting his hips back and forth, slamming his cock as deep as Ravio’s body would allow.

“Goddess, you’re tight, Ravio,” the man grunted, and he threw his weight into the boy. Ravio choked back a cry. “But you’re, ungh, you’re still being… So. Fucking. Stingy.” Suddenly Ravio felt his client dig his thumbs into his flesh and pull him apart. Ravio could feel his entrance stretch, almost tearing, as the man forced himself deeper into Ravio. Ravio gurgled a cry, his arms nearly buckling under him. 

“Yeah, that’s it, boy,” the man said with a satisfied chuckle, “Give Papa just a little more of that.” Ravio moaned long and low as he felt the tip of the man’s cock inch even further into him, pressing against his anal wall and shifting what lay behind. His body was so raw now, he could feel every ridge and ripple of his client’s cock riding against him. His client used very little lube. He coated himself once, right before he started, and never reapplied. He believed the body was nature’s best lubricant.

Ravio could barely support himself anymore. He back dipped low, his ass arched up, his tongue hung out as sweat dripped out of every pore. He was bouncing back and forth and the force gave him a headache. He could barely think straight. He just wanted his client to finish already.

“G-Gene,” Ravio begged, “Gene, please…” Suddenly, Ravio shrieked as his client rammed his full length into him, propelled by the full force of his body. “Papa!!” Ravio cried, tears filling his eyes. His client smirked.

“That’s better…” The man continued thrusting and grunting.

“Papa, uhng, Papa, I’m tired - hah, ah- Please hurry.” 

“You want me to hurry?” Ravio could feel his client smile behind him. He immediately regretted his choice of words. The man thrust faster, meeting Ravio with quick bursts. His balls smashed against Ravio. Ravio gritted his teeth and held back tears. As he pushed, the man released a struggled groan. 

“Ravio,” the man growled. Ravio was being selfish, thinking only when he’d be done not thinking about how much he paid. Money paid just to see him. He raised his chin to look over at Ravio’s bobbing head. He could imagine the boy’s clenched teeth, the whimper he struggled to choke down. Thinking about himself. “Ravio, you don’t know… the week your Papa’s had.” He continued reaching further into Ravio with a grunt. “How much… how much I fucking _deserve_ this. Deserve _you_.”

“Y-yes, Papa,” Ravio gasped. 

“You should be – haah -- more grateful.”

“I am.”

“Tell me, tell me how grateful you are!”

“I-I’m… so grateful, Papa!” Tears streamed down Ravio’s cheeks. “Your cock, it feels so good! I-I want more!” His client thrust faster. “Harder, Papa! Please!” He rammed him harder, pulling apart Ravio’s flesh, struggling to open him wider. “Please come inside me, Papa!”

The man was yelling, cursing, as he slammed into Ravio’s small body. Ravio gasped out encouragement.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t-!” Suddenly, he felt the familiar warmth, this time exploding against the edge of him, squeezing and rushing through every crevice of Ravio’s body. His client continued to buck erratically into him as he orgasmed. Ravio’s back dipped lower, but he remained on all fours as his client finished. The man dragged his cock nearly all the way out before lazily pushing it into Ravio. Cum poured out of Ravio with each push and pull. Finally, Ravio’s client grunted and fully removed himself from him. Ravio collapsed, completely exhausted and in incredible pain. He closed his eyes and moaned into his mattress. He could feel his client standing behind him.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?

Ravio quickly wiped his tears away. He used his arms to push himself up onto his hands and knees. His arms trembled.

“No, I haven’t forgotten, Papa,” Ravio sniffled. He turned around to face his client and saw the pool of cloudy, white, liquid. Ravio dragged himself to stand over the pool and collapsed in front of it. He slowly lapped up the cum from his bed, lifting small beads on the tip of his tongue to draw into his mouth.

“Yeah, that’s a good boy. Doesn’t Papa’s cum taste so good?” Ravio murmured an acknowledgement.

“It’s my favorite treat,” he recited. 

“Really? Because you don’t’ seem quite as eager today.” Ravio whimpered.

“I’m tired, Papa…” His client patted Ravio’s head with a sympathetic click of his tongue.

“That’s okay…” The man ran his fingers through Ravio’s hair, caressing him.

“Let Papa help you.” Ravio felt the man seize a fistful of hair at the base of Ravio’s neck and drag him up. The client took his free hand and his swept his fingers into the liquid, gathering a generous amount. Ravio whimpered as the man tugged a little tighter, commanding him to open his mouth. He did so, and soon felt three, massive fingers slide down, scraping the cum along his tongue and teeth. The man returned his hand to the liquid and dipped his fingers in again. Ravio kept his mouth open, swallowing and panting in the back of his throat. It would soon be over.

The man repeated this until nearly all of his cum had been cleaned from the bed. Satisfied, he let go of Ravio, and Ravio’s head fell to the mattress. He sighed with relief.

“Alright, Ravio,” the man ruffled Ravio’s hair and Ravio mumbled into the bed, “I’m going to take a shower. Did you leave a towel for me?” Ravio nodded, his face still in the mattress. “Thanks.” 

Ravio kept his face down as he felt the bed shift. 

“You did good, kid!” Ravio felt a sharp smack to his ass and his head immediately shot up from the bed as he reached to rub his behind. Ravio could hear his client laughing as he walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Soon, Ravio heard the water start running.

Ravio lowered his head back down to the bed, laying his face on his side. He stared at the wall. His breath was shallow. Tears rolled silently down his cheeks. He soon became cold, and resisted the urge to shiver. He lay like that for several minutes. Not thinking, not feeling, just waiting. 

Soon, he heard the water shut off and the familiar sound of whistling. A few minutes later, the door opened and a burly, overweight man stepped out, clothed in a three piece suit. He whistled as he snapped his watch back on, the metal jangling against itself. The man looked over at Ravio who hadn’t moved.

“So,” he adjusted his watch, “Same time next week?” Ravio faintly nodded against the blanket. His client smiled.

“Alright, then, I guess I’ll be seeing youse!” He walked toward the door, his heavy, deliberate steps loud against the floor. Ravio continued staring at the wall.

“Oh, and, Ravio,” Ravio slowly turned his head towards the door. The man leaned over and tossed a couple of bills onto the bed. “Good job today.” He winked. Ravio looked at the bills. Twenty rupees. Ravio heard him laugh as he opened the door.

“Have a good weekend, Ravio! Try not to work too hard!” Ravio watched him walk through the door. He opened his mouth to reply.

“Thanks, Gene! I’ll try not to!”


	11. Part IV - Chapter 2: Love Club Life

Ravio lay on his bed for a long time. It was the end of the shift, just after 2:00 am, so he wouldn't have to entertain anyone until the club opened again. Eventually, Ravio pushed himself up from his bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He followed his nightly routine. He turned on the tub facet. As the water heated up, he dimly grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. Then, he pulled back the curtain and stepped into the tub. He wished he could wash faster, but he found himself moving like lead as he washed his body and hair. He let the water wash all of the suds off. He turned off the facet and left the tub. Ravio grabbed the towel and dried himself off.

Ravio then opened his medicine cabinet and took out an orange bottle of pills. He rolled it in his palm. Then he sighed, opened the bottle and tapped out two pills. He paused. He tapped out two more. Then, he poured the entire bottle into his palm. After a moment, Ravio tipped his hand and let the pills fall back into the bottle before replacing it in the cabinet.

He shuffled to his bed, lifted the covers and slipped in under the sheets. He closed his eyes. Suddenly, Ravio began sobbing. His body shook, and he curled his knees and arms close together, wrapping himself in a ball. He continued to cry, hot, fat tears rolling down his face. Eventually, his labored breath replaced his loud wails, and his body relaxed. His exhaustion sent him to sleep, and he distantly thought how nice it would be to not wake in the morning.  
…  
Ravio’s eyes bolted open. His alarm screamed in his ear. He reached his hand under his pillow and pulled out his phone. He groaned and silenced the alarm. His phone read 8:00 am. He groaned again before his head fell back onto the pillow. 

“Not enough…” Ravio complained aloud. He closed his eyes. Memories of the night before flooded his vision. He groaned loudly and threw his arms over his face. He pressed them hard against his eyes preventing the tears from forming. Nonetheless, Ravio struggled to fall back to sleep. Thankfully, his second alarm soon sounded. He groaned again. He couldn't ignore the second one. Ravio threw his cover from over him and rolled out of bed. He skipped the shower and decided to go to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Ravio pulled on a shirt and sweat pants from his dresser. He then took some socks from the top drawer, blue ones with knitted rainbows, and put them before heading out the door. He saw a couple of the other boys groggily leaving their own rooms. He followed them down the hall to a service elevator. Ravio entered the elevator with some of the other boys, most of them quiet, and someone pushed the button for B5. The elevator lurched up before moving the slow four stories away. The door opened, and there was an explosion of noise. The elevator opened up into a hallway with several doors on the right. Following the other boys, Ravio walked through the first door and the cafeteria din became a near roar.

“Hey, Ravio! Over here!” Ravio looked towards the voice. Another boy, in his early twenties, with brown hair and eyes, waved at him. He held a tray of food in his other. Ravio waved back and headed towards his friend.

“Hey!” Ravio called back. He made his way over to the other boy, avoiding elbows and chairs tucked under long, plastic tables. 

“Way to be late, man!” Ravio smiled weakly.

“Yeah, well, I had a late night. I needed another twenty minutes.” As if for emphasis, he yawned. “Y'know, Terrance?” His friend grinned.

“No prob, Rav. C’mon, I got enough breakfast for the both of us. Over here.” Terrance motioned towards a couple of free seats. They sat down, and Terrance put the tray down between the two of them. Ravio immediately reached for a buttered croissant.

“You have ham and cheese, too?” Terrance chuckled and pointed it out on another corner of the tray. Ravio eagerly grabbed for the deli meat and cheese. Terrance smiled and offered him a plastic knife. Ravio returned the smile. “Thanks, _babe_ ,” he teased. Ravio prepared his sandwich as Terrance reached for a fruit cup.

“Oh, man, so lemme tell you about last night.” One of the boys next to Ravio chatted excitedly to his friend. “I had this one guy come in, and wow, he was so wasted, he was too gone to do _anything_. He spent almost his whole time in the bathroom! It was such as easy thirty minutes.” His friend laughed. He was some twenty-something that Ravio remembered meeting at some point.

“Better than what happened to me. One of my clients, he sometimes gets drunk before coming.” He took a bite of his breakfast. “And so last night he comes in, _drunk_ , and not surprisingly, can’t get it up. But then, then like, he gets mad at me like it’s my fault!” Both boys laughed, delighting in their customer’s humiliation. But to Ravio, they were they were the ones who should be humiliated. It infuriated him.

“Why d’ya guys talk about this shit so much?” Ravio snapped. The boys stopped laughing and looked over at Ravio. Terrance stopped chewing and quietly swallowed. “You actually like being whores or somethin’?” The boys looked at each other before looking back at Ravio. A hush began to fall over the table. Ravio seethed, waiting for an answer.

“Hey, don’t worry about him,” A voice started interrupted. “He’s just mad ‘cause he had to actually work for it last night.” Everyone looked toward the direction of the voice. “I mean, couldn’t have been that bad if you can still fuckin’ walk.” Ravio puffed, surprised and indignant. His cheeks were inflamed. Terrance spun around to face the voice.

“Leave ‘im alone, Jenken,” Terrance warned. But the other boy smirked and continued.

“Aw, c’mon, even the soundproofing couldn’t dampen those wails. What? Was he too big for ya?” Everyone was listening now. Ravio clenched his fists and locked his jaw. He fought back tears but didn’t look behind him. Jenken saw his reaction and clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

“Look, we all have one of those clients, Ravio.” He smirked and nodded at someone next to him before looking back at Ravio. “Stop acting like you’re the only one.”

“Shutup, just shutup,” Ravio whispered. 

“Pfft, you kinda asked for it, Ravio.” The boy next to him said quietly. “Don’t be so hormonal, man.” Ravio’s shoulders started to shake. He clawed at his legs. He wanted to punch him. He wanted to punch them all. 

“Fuck off!” Terrance shouted back. He turned behind him. “And you!” Jenken smirked again. “Just eat your fuckin’ breakfast! No one’s impressed with you!”

“Relax, man. How much he blow you to be his bitch?” Ravio’s eyes filled with tears. He shouldn't have said anything. He sometimes did this. He got blustery and overconfident, but then he lost his nerve when anyone pushed back. And Terrance was usually there defending him and fighting the battles he started. “He let you fuck his pussy for it?”

Terrance started out of his seat. One of Jenken’s friends nudged him and jerked his head. Jenken conceded, scoffed, and walked away, his other friends following. Terrance looked at the other people around them, and they quietly started eating again, averting their eyes from Ravio. Terrance took Ravio’s hand. Tears rolled down Ravio’s face. The other boys looked away.

“Don’t worry about them, man,” Terrance said quietly.

“I shouldn't have said anything,” Ravio sniffed. “I don’t know why this stuff gets me so mad.”

“Hey, hey, you just had a bad night.” He gave Ravio’s hand a gentle squeeze. “They’ll get over it. They’ve all got other stuff to think about anyway. Chores and clients…” Ravio nodded, feeling slightly better. He could hear people start to chatter again around him. Terrance reached for his food again and took a bite. He noticed that Ravio didn't touch his.

“Hey,” Terrance swallowed and touched Ravio’s hand again. “Let’s take this back to my room, huh?” Ravio nodded again. Terrance stood up, taking the tray with him, and Ravio followed behind him. They walked out of the cafeteria, and Ravio kept his eyes to the ground. They walked back to the elevator, passing a couple of other boys milling around, talking, in the hall. Ravio pressed B2. They rode the elevator in silence. It opened up into another hallway, and Ravio followed his friend to his room.

Terrance had his hands full, so Ravio opened the door to Room 204. It opened up into a room just like Ravio’s, except that the furnishings looked relatively nicer. Ravio went to the linen closet in his bathroom and pulled out two paper plates. He’d been here many times before. Ravio came out of the bathroom and saw Terrance already sitting on the bed with the tray. His friend smiled. He was setting up a tablet. Ravio smiled back and crawled onto the bed, handing a plate to his friend.

“What’re we watching?” Ravio asked.

Terrance accepted the plate before taking the croissant sandwich and placing it on Ravio’s. 

“Cooking competition show,” Terrance said as he grinned, “Wanna watch the finale?” Ravio smiled. He felt so much as ease here in this room. Just with Terrance.

“Yeah,” Ravio confirmed. He plopped down next to his friend. They both settled in against the headboard, made of upholstered, textured fabric instead of metal bars, and Terraced pressed play on his tablet. They ate side-by-side, Ravio with his breakfast sandwich and Terrance with his fruit, English muffin sandwich, and bagel, as they watched their show. They commented on the show’s petty drama and laughed together. Terrance briefly squeezed Ravio’s hand, glad that his friend seemed to be feeling better. Ravio smiled. He enjoyed the familiar, physical contact.

“Man, I would love to try one of those dishes,” Ravio sighed, taking a grape from Terrance’s tray. “One day, I’m going to go to a nice restaurant and order one of the chef’s signature dishes. Something with like, ingredients I don’t recognize. That would be awesome.” Terrance smiled and wrapped his arm around Ravio, and Ravio settled closer in next to him. Terrance gently squeezed Ravio’s shoulder. The show stopped for another commercial. Terrance kissed the top of Ravio’s head and nuzzled against him. Ravio blushed at the affection.

“Do you want any water?” Terrance asked Ravio, his thumb lightly running over Ravio shoulder. He said it softly. 

“Would love some, _babe_ ,” Ravio replied, playfully. Sarcastically. Terrance removed his arm and shuffled off the bed to fetch some glasses. Ravio watched him disappear into the bathroom, and he took another small bite of his breakfast. He chewed slowly. His friend treated him too well. Ravio thought that he was probably taking advantage of his kindness, or rather, his affections. When Ravio first joined the establishment, Terrance was assigned as his mentor. Mentors were typically older, those who had worked at the club for a number of years, tasked with teaching new boys the ropes. Everything from the chores they were expected to perform, how to advertise their services, and, of course, how to please a client. Unfortunately, his mentor-ship did not begin until _after_ he saw his first client. Virgins were a chance to make big money for the club.

Afterwards, Ravio was given several weeks to work with Terrance to learn the business, including sex. Terrance liked Ravio almost immediately. And he was so kind and patient with Ravio, unlike some of the other guys that trained new boys, Ravio soon learned. Ravio had quickly grown to appreciate his friend. However, despite their initial intimate relationship, Ravio had little interest in pursuing it after his training.

Ravio wondered if the issue had just been timing. At the time, Ravio had just started at the club, and the new life he found himself in came, not surprisingly, as a complete shock. He spent most weeks crying and sleeping when he wasn’t working. The only person he interacted with was his mentor. But Terrance’s patience and kindness helped him adjust to his new life. And Terrance was equally drawn to Ravio’s sensitivity and, eventually, his charm. Over time, they became close friends. Special friends.

In fact, though both boys had other friends, they spent most of their time with each other. They regularly cuddled and sometimes made out, especially when Ravio was a little tipsy. Terrance could get handsy at times which made Ravio uncomfortable, having to swat away his more insistent advances. Ravio wasn’t sure why he insisted on being so stingy with affection, especially considering their profession. It’s not like he disliked Terrance at all. Maybe he resented giving it away for free? Or having sex with anyone where it wasn’t required? He wasn’t sure, but every time Terrance whispered closely in his ear, suggesting that they get more comfortable, his hands roaming over Ravio’s body, Ravio politely refused and usually called it a night. But he never held it against Terrance.

However, he was very happy to keep him as a friend.

“Hey, bunny, here you go.” The older boy came back, holding a glass out to Ravio. He accepted it with both hands. Ravio took a gulp. “So who do you want to win?” Terrance asked, settling back onto the bed. He put his arm around Ravio again.

“Hmmm, I think the one that won the brunch challenge last episode. Anyone who can make savory waffles should win,” Ravio responded between bites. 

“Yeah, but you might be a bit biased…” Terrance teased. Ravio looked at him, and Terrance held his mouth out. Ravio giggled and offered him a bite of his sandwich. His friend took it and smiled.

Terrance caressed his shoulder. He had kept hope that maybe Ravio would come around and appreciate his personal qualities. He was attractive. He was nice. He stood up for Ravio. Why shouldn’t Ravio like him? They may have had a seven year age difference, but what did that matter? At least Ravio valued his friendship. Perhaps it would just take more time to come around.

“So, I hear you have a new regular?” Terrance asked. Ravio sighed.

“Seems like it. He’s been coming twice a week for about, uhmm, six weeks now?”

“How is he? He young?”

“Yeah, he is. My age actually. So, so green though,” Ravio said with a chuckle.

“You were, too, y’know,” Terrance replied with a playful shove.

“Yeah, well, you fixed that, didn’t you?” Ravio pushed him back. Ravio took another bite before continuing. “But, the nice thing’s that he takes direction pretty well. He’s also easy to please.”

“Look at you! Got yourself some nice, easy, money.”

“Well, I _am_ a pretty good salesman,” Ravio retorted proudly. “And I sell an ever better service.” Terrance couldn’t resist, and he leaned down and kissed Ravio.

“Mmm, don’ I know it.” Ravio smiled into the kiss. He _did_ like Terrance. After a moment, Terrance pulled away with a smile. Ravio looked back at the tablet.

“Hey, we’re missing the judging!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter! I imagine Ravio's having a harder time adjusting to this life more than some of the others people he works with. He's generally very nice to the other guys, but he mainly keeps to himself and a few others. He doesn't want to be too friendly, in part, because he doesn't want to become like the others: complacent. I imagine one way that a lot of the guys get through their day is with a combination of drugs and alcohol, and that the club will even provide it on occasion (another coping mechanism is hooking up and "dating" each other). And even though it would be easier, Ravio refuses to take anything. Unfortunately, his memories and senses are therefore not nearly as dulled, and it makes his life that much more difficult to deal with. To compensate, Ravio craves attention and affection, finding it both physically comforting and positive for his self-esteem. But it's a substitute for genuine, personal connections, which are continually frustrated by Ravio's severe trust issues.


	12. Part IV - Chapter 3: Weekend Plans

Link stood under the shower, the warm water cascading over his body. It was Restday, the last day of the week, so he could take his time this morning. And he did.

“Hah, ah, hnnggg,” Link ran his hand over himself, tugging as he stroked. He supported himself against the tiled wall, panting and huffing. He squeezed cum from the tip of his cock. “Oh, Goddess, unnggghh.” Link’s pace quickened, his strokes becoming faster, stronger, and more desperate. “Hah-ah-ah-ah-!-!-!” He pulled himself furiously until he climaxed, his cum spilling onto the shower floor. His fantasies always ended the same but, they were all, equally satisfying. He sagged against the wall, groaning as he finished. He relaxed into the warmth of the water. He felt his cum continue to dribble out, and he caught it with his fingers. As his breath slowed to normal, he looked down at himself. The cum was thick and white. He brought his fingers up to his mouth, slipped them in and swallowed. He resisted a retch. He tasted just as sour as he remembered.

He washed off his hands and grabbed the soap. He lathered his body, rinsed off, and turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower stall, took his towel from the adjacent rack, and dried himself off. He thought about Ravio. He missed him. He always missed him.

“Ughh!” he groaned, burying his head in his towel. “You’re so weird and stupid…” After a moment, he sighed and wrapped the towel around his waist. He left the bathroom and walked into his bedroom. The room was spacious and comfortable. Link had a large, Queen bed with a fluffy black comforter. It matched the color scheme and décor of the rest of the apartment, which he had rented fully furnished. In the room were two large, floor length windows, dressed with automatic, roman shades. Link grabbed the remote from off the floor, pressed a button, and the shades began rolling down.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a T-shirt and jeans. He sat on the edge of his bed, and lazily put on his clothes. As he pulled his shirt over his head, he looked back towards the pillows. The room was dark and the bed was unkempt. He imagined Ravio sleeping there, half under the covers, hugging a pillow to his face, softly murmuring under his breath. Then he would start to move and stretch and open those beautiful green eyes, blinking in the light. He would look so sweet waking up next to Link.

Link rolled his eyes. “Goddess, Link, you’re so pathetic.” He pushed off the bed. He left his towel on the floor, along with his other discarded clothes, and headed to the kitchen. Though it was shortly after noon, he grabbed a box of cereal and poured himself a bowl. He topped it off with milk, grabbed a spoon, and settled in with his lunch on the couch in the living room. He propped his feet onto the glass coffee table and set his bowl awkwardly in his lap. 

Link took a bite of his cereal and looked around the room. The couch faced a huge, flat screen TV, mounted on the wall. Cables hung down the behind it leading down to a video game system with a variety of games scattered about, some of the cases open. On the other side of the couch, there was a wall with a sliding glass door, leading out onto a wide balcony, and a row of more floor length windows. The floor was a sandy, gray, hardwood that ran throughout the majority of the apartment. It complemented the dark, blue-gray paint on the wall. Link took another bite. He felt kinda bad; such a nice place was wasted on him.

Link looked over his feet and saw his phone on the coffee table. He reached over and woke it up. He immediately opened up his social apps and looked through Ravio’s profile. He pouted. Nothing new since last night.

Link tossed the phone aside and finished his bowl. He took it back to the kitchen and left it in the sink. He thought about what he should do with his day. Normally, he’d stay in and play video games, maybe go to the gym, but he wanted to get out of the apartment for once. He’d been getting bored with his routine and frankly, found himself masturbating more and more often. Every time he thought of Ravio, his hands slowly moved down to pet himself. The light touch only escalated his desire, and with no pressing commitments, no chores, and no roommates, he indulged every whim that passed. Yeah, he thought, it was time to get outside more.

Link went back to his room for more clothes. He picked up a hoodie from the floor and pulled it on over his head. He grabbed a pair of socks from his dresser and put on his shoes, found tucked under his bed. He briefly searched the apartment for his wallet and keys (shoved in another pair of pants), grabbed his phone and headphones, and then headed out the door.

The city air was cool and refreshing. It was breezy, and the flowers were just coming into bloom. Looking around, he briefly wondered which way he should go. Was there a neighborhood he wanted to go to? A store or a restaurant? After a minute of standing on the sidewalk, unmoving, he threw in his headphones and headed west. He figured he’d just meander around the city and see where his feet took him. If he got seriously lost, he could just call a cab to take him home.

The street was lined with trees, filled with budding leaves, still un-opened. He wandered for several blocks, his music blocking out the environment and allowing him to get lost in his thoughts. He passed through the shopping district and looked at the various displays, neither admiring nor dismissing them, but giving his eyes something different to look at. Link absently took a series of lefts and rights, whenever a street corner struck his fancy. He walked continuously, stopping only for the crosswalk lights and to pick up an ice tea from a street vendor. 

As mid-afternoon approached, Link was still walking, meandering down the street as well as in his head. Suddenly, he felt someone shove something in his hand, snapping him from his reverie. It was a flyer advertising Mama Rosa’s Bunny Club: a female love club with no gender restrictions. Looking up, he realized he knew this street.

Link found himself on the same street as Dante’s. He was surrounded by liquor stores, Pachinko arcades, and all-night karaoke bars. He must’ve been on autopilot, having been down this road so many times. It wasn’t because he particularly wanted to be there or anything. He crumpled the flyer and stuffed it into his hoodie, embarrassed. He turned on his heel and started walking the other direction.

He walked down another dozen blocks, taking a variety of turns until he was in a different neighborhood entirely. It was residential and quiet. He turned down one of the narrow streets, lined with high walls decorated with potted plants, and small, independent store fronts. As Link strolled down, he spotted a scrawny cat, writhing in a sunny spot on the pavement. Smiling, Link crept up close and offered a non-threatening hand. The cat purred in the sun, and soon rolled over to rub against Link’s hand. Giving the cat a gentle scratch on the chin, Link looked up and saw he was in front of a knitting shop. He saw an array of small accessories advertised in the window. “What the heck,” he thought, shrugging his shoulders in case someone was watching him. He gave the cat a final pat on the head and stepped towards the entrance.

A bell sounded as he stepped across the threshold. It was loud in the vacant shop. Link looked around. There were shelves filled with yarns of all different colors and origins. Apparently, alpaca was the best, judging from the price tag. Link picked up two bunches of yarn. Yup, alpaca definitely felt softer than the sheep. He continued browsing the store, quietly looking through the racks of handmade clothing and T-shirts of knitting related jokes and sayings. He fingered a carousel full of pre-made patterns, lightly turning it, and surveying the options. He picked up one that looked colorful and fun.

“Link?” Link jumped and turned around.

A girl about his age stood looking at him. She wore a long-sleeved, short dress over tights with a silk scarf wrapped around her neck. Her lavender hair was tied in a thick, side braid slung over her shoulder. She was holding a small basket with a variety of colored yarns and pattern packages. 

“Hilda!” Link exclaimed. He couldn’t believe it. Of all the stores, she meets him in a yarn shop. Hilda was another apprentice that worked at his office that he’d met at a couple of office parties. She was in a different apprentice track, so they didn’t meet often. Link laughed nervously. “What are you doing here?”

Hilda nodded at her basket and smiled. “Just getting some knitting supplies. New hobby,” she explained.

“Cool, cool, that’s cool…” Link said. Hilda peered at Link’s hands and nodded.

“Oh, do you have a cat?” Hilda asked. Link followed her gaze to the package he carried: _Mittens for Kittens_. Link hurriedly put the package back.

“Oh, no, no, no, just, uh, just looking around, I guess.” Link laughed nervously again. “I, uh, don’t actually knit or anything.”

“Are you getting a gift for someone?” she inquired. Link felt so stupid for having stopped by.

“Nah, just, uh, saw the store and thought I’d stop in or somethin’...” Link rubbed his arms. “So, um, so what’re you knitting?” he asked politely. Hilda smiled warmly.

“I’m knitting a scarf.”

“In spring?” She tugged at her braid.

“Well, scarves are supposed to be easy to start with, so…”

“Oh, yeah, that’s cool,” Link offered quickly, nodding. Link rocked on his heels, trying to think of something to say.

“Hey, you wanna go for coffee or something?” Hilda asked warmly. “I’m basically done here.”

“Sure! That sounds cool.” He couldn’t stop saying, “cool.”

“Okay,” Hilda said with a smile. She motioned back with her shoulder . “I’ll be right back. Just let me go pay for these.”

“Cool! I’ll just wait up here.” Hilda smiled wider and walked towards the back of the store. Link watched her leave before turning towards the front door where he waited for Hilda. He milled around rocking on his heels self-consciously next to a basket of crocheted plushies. A woman walked through the door, the bell ringing, and he gave her an uncomfortable smile. Maybe waiting outside would have made more sense. After a few minutes, Hilda emerged from the back of the store, her merchandise in a canvas bag over her arm. She smiled as she approached Link.

“Ready to go,” she said. Link held the door open for her, and she offered a soft, “Thank you.”

Hilda nodded down the street. “It’s this way.” They walked a couple of blocks down the same narrow street. They stopped in front of a small café decorated with a small, wooden placard swinging at the entrance and a faded menu in the window. Hilda slowed her steps as she approached the door. Link took his cue and rushed to open the door for her. She smiled appreciatively, and Link followed her inside.

The café was quaint and narrow. It resembled a tastefully decorated hallway, complete with cross-stitched saying on the walls, antique sconces that emitted a soft glow, and a skinny podium tucked in the corner of the entrance. There were a handful of tables pushed against the walls. Hilda flashed two fingers at the host, who nodded and gestured for them to follow him.

They were led to a table with two chairs. Link pulled out a chair for Hilda and then settled in across from her. The host gave them a menu but Hilda put up her hand with a slight shake of her head.

“No, thank you. I would just like a chai latte. Small.” Hilda looked over at Link. “Link, do you need a minute?”

“Um, no, that’s okay. Could I get, uh, a large coffee and a muffin?” He assumed they had muffins. The host nodded.

“What kind of muffin?”

“Oh, uh, chocolate chip, if you have it? Otherwise, blueberry’s fine.”

The host walked away with their order. Hilda and Link turned back to each other and smiled. Suddenly, Link felt nervous. Despite her causal appearance, there was something intense about Hilda, and it unnerved him. It was strange to be out with a co-worker on the weekend. It made it seem more like a date.

“So,” Hilda started taking a breath, “You’re an apprentice in… the cybersecurity department, right? You work with Jillian and Neil?”

“Yeah!” Link exclaimed, surprised that she remembered. “I mostly work with Neil though. At least, he’s my immediate supervisor.”

“And how’s it going? Are you liking the company and the work?”

“Yeah, I do. I mean, sometimes it’s a little boring, but I’m sure everything is. The first several months was just a lot of learning new terms and concepts, it was like being back in school," Link explained. We, there’s another apprentice in my department, we were learning about the basics of IT security, like the most common methods of attack, sources of vulnerability, that sorta thing.” Hilda leaned forward, her elbows on the table and her hands steepled together. “And after the first couple months of learning, we started to get actual work tasks, and so now my day is kind of a mixture of both. Classroom and practical training. But like, the way they structure their program is really good. I can’t remember ever having a task that I was unprepared to perform. And, if I do have questions about something, my co-workers are really helpful. It’s a really congenial atmosphere.” Link took a breath and grinned at Hilda.

“Miss? Sir?” They both looked up as the host arrived to drop off their order. Hilda accepted her cup and saucer, and the host placed a coffee, cream, sugar, and a muffin in front of Link.

“Thank you,” they both murmured as the host walked away. Link poured the cream into his coffee.

“But, uh, how is your apprenticeship going?" Link asked as he dumped in a teaspoon of sugar. "You’re in the executive management track, right?” Hilda gingerly took a sip of her latte and nodded. 

“Yes, that's right. It’s going well. It’s just a lot of responsibility. Managing different personalities, deciding courses of action for the company, having to let people go…”

“How did you decide on executive management?” Link asked breaking off the top of his muffin.

“Mmm, my family wanted me to get into it.” Hilda brought her cup to her mouth, hiding her face.

“Wow, how’d you get that job?” Link nearly shouted, clearly impressed. He took a bite of his muffin. “I mean, my uncle is friends with a guy in my office, who eventually offered me the apprenticeship. I don’t think I would’ve gotten it otherwise.” Link laughed. “Did you know someone, too?”

“Oh, uh…” Hilda smiled uncomfortably and took another sip, “my, um, my family,” she tapped against her cup, “my family actually owns the company.” Link stopped chewing. “They… eventually want me to lead it when I’m older.” She looked away and took another sip. Link choked on his food. He finally coughed it up.

“You’re a Lorulian? I’m having coffee with a Lorulian?!” Hilda averted her eyes, now seemingly annoyed. “Not that it matters or anything!” Link quickly added. She smiled apologetically.

“No, it’s okay.” Hilda sighed and stirred her latte. “I just… sometimes, I think people treat me differently for it.” She took a sip of her drink. “I mean, I know that I wouldn’t have gotten this job without my family, but… I take my responsibilities very seriously.”

“Of course, of course. It sounds like a lot of responsibility.” Link lifted his coffee up and chuckled into it. “I just like, read reports and data or whatever and just, I dunno, take note or whatever. I don’t make any decisions or recommendations on anything…” He took his muffin and dipped it into his coffee. “But y'know, getting there, I suppose.” Hilda hummed into her drink.

“So,” Hilda started with a smile, “Tell me about yourself, Link! You know I like knitting; what are _your_ hobbies? What do you do in your freetime?” Link picked out a chocolate chip.

“Mmm, I guess lately I’ve been playing a lot of video games. But, uh, I usually like to practice archery or go fishing, but, that was when I lived in the country. And I go geocaching sometimes, too.”

“Geocaching? What’s that?” Hilda inquired politely.

“It’s like a scavenger treasure hunt. You can get clues that lead to coordinates for little things that other people have hid around the city.” Link started talking about some of the more interesting finds that he had. Hilda asked how he got started, and Link talked about his childhood in the country. Hilda asked about how he adjusted to the city, and Link asked about her life in the city, and where some of her other friends ended up after school.

The afternoon light started to fade, and they both ordered a second drink. Link was glad that he ran into Hilda. Hilda was glad she invited him for coffee. 

“It’s so nice to get out like this,” Hilda sighed. “I feel like most of my evenings are filled with more studying or working late on something. What about you? Have you been able to get out?”

“Hmm, yeah, but, y'know, my job’s pretty nine to five. I go out on Secondays and Fifthdays, usually.”

“Ohhh, that’s quite unusual,” Hilda said slyly. She leaned in closer. “Is it a girlfriend?” Link snorted in his drink. Man, was it that obvious? Link blushed and smiled.

“I guess, like, a boyfriend, actually…”

“Oh, really? That’s so cute!” Hilda clapped her hands excitedly and leaned in again. Her red eyes glittered.

“What’s he like?” Link tapped his mug excitedly, and Hilda smiled wider.

“He’s really cool,” Link said glancing at Hilda. “He’s cute, funny, charming, sweet…”

“Tell me, does he have any friends?” Link chuckled.

“Yeah, he’s pretty great. I feel so silly talking about him. I just get all stupid smiley.” Hilda smiled. Link's affections were refreshing and cute.

“What kind of stuff do you guys do? Like for dates? If you don’t mind my asking,” she added quickly.

“Oh, uh,” Link started uncomfortably. “We like, like,” he thought about Ravio’s heart beating fast against his chest, panting, and sweating, “work out together, or, um just kind of chill.”

“Aw, that’s cute! Did you meet him at a gym or something?” 

“Y'know,” Link took a sip. It was kinda like a gym, right? Both required a membership, scheduled personal sessions... “We did! We _did_ meet at a gym. ” 

“How long have you two been together?”

“About six weeks.”

“And you haven’t taken him out to dinner?”

“Well, it’s just, y'know, just getting to know each other. Dinner can seem so, I dunno, like an interview. We actually just hang at his place most of the time. Chat. Whatever.” Hilda’s eyebrows raised at the last word, and she smiled. Link blushed. “Ah-hah, well…” He hurriedly fished for his phone in his hoodie, eager for a distraction.

Link pulled his phone from his pocket. A crumpled sheet of paper flew out with it and slid across the table. It was the ad for Mama Rosa’s Bunny Club, decorated with a variety of scantily clad women. Hilda made a face. Link scrambled to respond.

“Ugh,” he sighed loudly, “y'know, they just shove those into your hands as you pass by…” He tore off a piece of his muffin and threw it into his mouth. “So, aggressive.” Hilda’s expression changed.

“Those places are disgusting,” she spat dismissively. Link washed down his muffin with a gulp of coffee and hid his expression.

“What do you mean?” he asked nonchalantly. “People’re just… looking for companionship or whatever. What’s wrong with that?” Hilda didn’t notice the defensiveness in his voice.

“If only it was that," she commented, stirring her drink. It nearly splashed out of her mug. "They’re businesses that profit off of people’s desperation. It’s terrible.”

“What? Like their rates are too high?” Link tore off another bite. “I mean, for what they’re getting, I doubt there’s much of an argument for them to be lower--”

“Not the customer’s desperation, the prostitutes’.” Link balked in his drink at the term. That seemed a bit of an overstatement.

“M-maybe some people just like sex, or they think it’s easy work for the money--“ 

“You don’t know how these places operate or the type of people that frequent them-“

“And what kind of people frequent them?” Hilda stopped and raised an eyebrow. Link’s eyes glowered. She lowered her voice. 

“Most of them aren’t like us, like you,” she said softly. “Some of them might be, but in that industry, they’re not, they’re not buying a service with… boundaries.” Link scoffed.

“How would you know about--“

“How do _you_ know?” Hilda sat up straight. Link glared at her. All of their previous congeniality was gone, replaced by growing resentment and frustration. They were silent, looking at each other. 

“What,” Link scoffed, “Are you insinuating that I’ve been to one or something?” Hilda paused and stirred her drink.

“If there are any insinuations,” she took a sip, “I assure you, they are not from me.” She looked down her nose at him. Link puffed his cheeks.

“Well, you’re wrong! I haven’t been to one, not in my whole life!” he hissed across the table. “I’m, I’m just trying to offer another, reasonable perspective. Be open-minded an’ stuff.” He took another gulp of his drink. “Y'know what, I've got some stuff to do tonight, I should probably go,” Link finished, abruptly rising from his seat. He strode past Hilda when he felt a hand on his arm.

“Link.” Link looked down at Hilda. “I’m not judging… your _opinions_. I, too, am just offering my perspective.” She removed her hand. “It’s just something to think about.” Hilda looked at him. “I don’t think you’re a bad person,” she added sympathetically. Link's nostrils flared.

“Why should you?” He tore his arm away and snorted dismissively as he left Hilda in the café. He stuffed his hands in his hoodie and headed toward the main road for a taxi. Link knew that she was wrong; she was a self-righteous prude. Where did she get off? He hailed a taxi. What did a privileged girl like her know about working class people? A taxi stopped in front of Link, and he stepped in. Link gave his address and sat back against the seat. He suddenly realized he’d forgotten to pay his bill. He snorted. Well, Link was sure she had more than enough to cover both of them. Let her take care of it, he thought bitterly.

Link sat quietly during the ride home, resting his head against the window. Night still came early, and some of the night lights were already coming on. Bars, clubs, dance halls. His thoughts stayed on Hilda. Goddess, what a piece of work. Just some moralistic, judgmental bitch that was unwaveringly committed to her own narrow viewpoint, dismissing and condemning the free choice of other adults. Why should her opinion matter? Link watched the city pass by out the window. More and more lights switched on in the fading light. He sighed and his head fell lower against the glass. Then why did her words keeping running through his head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Link doesn't want to think he's contributing to an exploitative industry. He especially doesn't want Ravio to feel that way about him.
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment or kudos on my story. It is always appreciated and incredibly motivating!


	13. Part V - Chapter 1: Date Night

“Hi, Ravio!” Link greeted excitedly. He lit up on seeing his lover. It was refreshing to be back at the love club and to be around non-judgmental eyes. 

“Link!” Ravio replied cheerily. Ravio stopped. Link was holding out plastic bag. “What’s that?” An enticing fragrance filled the air. It smelled delicious.

“Oh,” Link suddenly felt nervous. Maybe he would look foolish, but he hoped he wouldn’t. “I, um, actually brought us dinner. If you’re hungry.” He held it out. Ravio peered in to see two take-out containers. “I hope Thai is okay?” Ravio’s mouth watered. His stomach rumbled. He’d only had granola and milk for lunch.

“Yeah, that sounds great!” Ravio was surprised. It wasn’t unusual for his clients to bring alcohol or even drugs, but he couldn’t remember the last time anyone had brought him a meal. This may have been a first. “Maybe he doesn’t like to play on an empty stomach,” Ravio thought.

“I know this may sound a little weird, but I thought we could have dinner first.” Link put down his computer bag. Link looked down at Ravio’s bare legs. “Oh, uh, did you want to put on something, um, warmer?” Ravio looked down at his tight briefs. Perhaps it would be a little distracting to eat in just them.

“Yeah, good idea,” Ravio said with a giggle. He went over to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer. Link looked around the room.

“Where should we eat?” Ravio pulled out a pair of long pajama pants, decorated with little birds.

“Oh, uh, maybe just on the bed?” Link looked over at the bed. The comforter was drawn down and neatly folded at the foot of the mattress, leaving clean, cream sheets. Without looking, Ravio seemed to anticipate Link’s concern. “We don’t have to worry about getting the sheets dirty or anything,” Ravio said over his shoulder. He pulled on his pants. “I change them afterwards, either way.”

Link placed the bag of food on the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress to take off his shoes. Ravio bounded on the bed as Link undid his laces and began digging through the bag.

“Ooo, it smells soooo good! What did you bring?” Ravio asked as he pulled out the top container. He opened it up. It contained large, flat noodles swimming in a dark sauce. Ravio could smell the red peppers and sweet basil.

“Uh, one should be Pad Thai with shrimp and the other’s Drunken Noodle,” Link answered as he pulled off his shoes with a tug. Suddenly he stopped turning to Ravio. “Oh, shit!” Ravio looked at Link. His eyes were frantic. “I hope you’re not allergic to peanuts or shellfish or anything! I didn’t even think of that.” Ravio laughed. 

“Nooo, I’m fine! I’m not allergic to anything.” Link breathed a sigh of relief and went back to his shoes. Ravio smiled to himself and picked up a noodle before slurping it down. Link was sweet. 

Link pulled off his loafers and socks. Ravio resisted taking another noodle, waiting to start. Link turned back to bed and pulled the second container out of the bag and held it up.

“So, which one do you want? Or, uh, do you wanna share?”

“Share!” Ravio replied enthusiastically. Link smiled and placed the Pad Thai in his lap. He reached into the bag and offered Ravio a pair of chopsticks. Ravio took them and broke them apart. Link then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

“And so we don’t just sit here in silence…” Link’s fingers moved over the screen. He opened an app and music started playing. “There.” He set his phone down. Both boys started eating, awkwardly drawing noodles from the boxes and slurping them up.

“So, were you just hungry?” Ravio chided playfully. A slight blush crept up Link’s neck.

“Actually, I just, uh, wanted to hang out with you,” Link said twirling his noodles. “I know that might be-probably seems kinda, kinda strange, but…” Link took another bite. “I mean, I’ve been coming for a while now; I wanted to get to know you better. I feel weird just coming and going and only really knowing your name.” Link reached over and tapped Ravio’s knee with his sticks.

“So, tell me about yourself! What do you do for fun?”

Ravio chewed slowly. He swallowed. Link watched him dip his chopsticks down for another noodle.

“Oh, um, I dunno…” Ravio took a thoughtful bite. “Why don’t you tell me about you first?” Link swallowed a piece of shrimp. Ravio must just be nervous, he thought.

“Hmmm, well, I guess first, I, uh, work in the city. At a tech company downtown.” He motioned to his clothes. “That’s why I’m always dressed like this.” Actually, Link usually went home after work to freshen up. He just put new work clothes on to look nice for Ravio. But he wanted to seem causal. “My office mostly works on network security contracts. It’s not very glamorous, but my uncle knew someone there who was willing to give me an apprenticeship.” He swallowed another bite and started tapping his sticks against his knees.

“Oh, cool! You apprentice there? How long?” Ravio asked. Link hummed.

“Mmm, I was hired last fall. It’s, like, a three year contract, so I’ll be there until I’m eighteen.” Link took another bite. “But I get paid pretty well to basically just learn the trade! I like the people I work with, so I don’t think it’ll be too difficult to finish my contract and see what else is out there after.” Link swallowed and continued.

“I also have a place close to downtown, which is pretty nice! No roommates. It’s close to work. I really like it.” Link grabbed a noodle Ravio targeted. He smiled, and Ravio stuck his tongue out before Link continued. “The rent’s really reasonable, too. The company I work for? They actually own a couple of apartment buildings, including the one I live in. Employees get a discount, and apprentices get an ever bigger discount.”

“You think it’s, like, to court you? So you stay after your apprenticeship?” Ravio asked.

“Mmm,” Link swallowed, “Probably! Otherwise, I could never afford a place that nice.” Link ate more.

“Actually,” Link continued, “sometimes I go home for lunch and just take a nap or play video games or something. I don’t go out too much, but I guess that means I just save money.” Link poked at his food. “But umm, I guess those are the biggest things. So, what about you? What do you do with your off time?”

Ravio gulped down more food, feeling uneasy. He didn’t like to talk about himself. He didn’t like to think about his own life and circumstances.

“Hmm,” Ravio hummed as he chewed a noodle, “I don’t really do too much.” He swallowed. “I mean, I guess I have a lot of chores around here. A lot of cleaning and working on social media an’ stuff.” Maybe he said too much; he was beginning to paint a sad picture. He wanted to lighten the mood. “But like, I play games and watch movies on my phone, and talk to some of the other guys!” He laughed. “We also, like, I dunno, we like to talk about astrology an’ stuff, and sometimes we’ll compare our horoscopes to our clients for fun.”

“Really?” Link said, amused. Ravio snorted self-consciously.

“Yeah, but it’s usually completely bogus. You’ll compare yourself to someone you don’t really like, and the thing will say how the Goddesses destined you two to be together or something.” 

“What about me? Have you compared us yet?” Link didn’t believe in astrology or anything of the sort, but he thought it might be fun to engage in something that Ravio did with his friends. Ravio laughed, and stole a bite of Link’s dish.

“No, but let’s do it now!” Ravio slurped up the noodles and reached for his phone from his nightstand. He swiped to a program and opened it up. “Okay,” Ravio began. “I need your birthdate, birth time, and place.”

“Ummm,” Link struggled to remember. “Do I need all of it? I don’t know that I remember the exact time.”

“Yeah, that’s okay. We usually don’t have the location or time for other people, too. Maybe that’s why the profiles are so off!”

Link grinned and rattled off the information Ravio requested. Ravio tapped in the information.

“Okay, it’s comparing the charts.” Ravio patted the bed beside him. “You wanna read it with me?” Link answered by scooting over, with the food on his lap. Ravio held his phone up between them as it reached its verdict. Overall Compatibility: 9. Ravio laughed.

“Looks like we’re pretty compatible!” 

“Is that all it is?”

“Nah, then it has all these other, more specific, meters of compatibility that you can look at. Then it tells you how your charts, I dunno, I guess interact or relate to each other, and what that means for the relationship. Like,” Ravio swiped to the left and new icons popped up. He pressed one and a couple of paragraphs appeared. “So, this says that we will have ‘success, abundance, enjoyment and brilliance together.’ That ‘it is likely that Ravio brings much stimulation and unusual enjoyment to Link.’” Ravio smiled at Link. “What do you think? Do you _enjoy_ my _stimulation?_ ” Link smiled back at him.

“Yeah, definitely. But I wouldn’t qualify my enjoyment as ‘unusual…’” Link grabbed a bite of Ravio’s dish. Ravio puffed his cheeks in mock annoyance and grabbed a piece of shrimp from Link’s Pad Thai.

“Okay,” Ravio said through bites. “Let’s see another one. ‘Link’s Sun in Strong Sextile with Ravio’s Venus.’ Says it’s a ‘very beneficial’ aspect.” Ravio scrolled down. “Then is goes on – oh look!” Ravio gave Link a sly smile. “’There is likely a strong friendship based on common interests, particularly in the _mutual pursuit of pleasure or sensual enjoyment._ ’” Link chuckled.

“Yeah, well, how many friendships are based on uncommon interests? And ‘pleasure or sensual enjoyment?’ That still sounds pretty vague,” he said between eating, “What else does it say?”

“Okay, it says, ‘this aspect bodes well for a long-term relationship with each partner bringing skills that complement the other. You make each other feel supported and free to express that uniqueness that you have inside, with fond good feelings for all you share together.’ Aww, that sounds sweet.” Link leaned into Ravio. He brushed his nose against Ravio’s cheek. Ravio smiled and blushed.

Link pulled back and took a piece of shrimp and pointed it at Ravio. Ravio opened his mouth to accept it. They continued eating while making small talk. Link talked about his work, his co-workers, the games he was playing, the shows he watched. Ravio listened, at first politely and then with interest. Truthfully, Link’s life wasn’t particularly interesting, but it was refreshing for a man to talk about something other than sex.

Ravio soon finished off his dish and took bites from Link. He’d been talking so had neglected his meal.

“You don’t mind, no?” Ravi asked. Link dipped his chopsticks in and offered Ravio another bite. Ravio took it with a giggle. They soon polished off Link’s meal together, and Link took the empty containers to dispose in the bathroom. When Link departed, Ravio took his long pants off revealing tight black briefs. He quickly readjusted them, picking them from his skin, and then thought about posing himself on the bed. He settled on just sitting sweetly, cross-legged.

Link came back and saw Ravio sitting on the bed, waiting. Link grinned and sunk his legs on either side of Ravio’s lap.

“More comfortable now?” Link asked. Ravio responded by laying his hands against Link’s chest. He then leaned over and kissed Link deeply. Link wrapped his arms around him and pulled Ravio close. They continued kissing each other. Link gently caressed him and reached around to cup Ravio's buttocks with a gentle squeeze. Link's lips traveled to his neck. Ravio smiled. He was so predictable. Link sucked gently on his skin, murmuring against him.

“It’s so good to see you,” Link whispered. “I…” Link pulled back and looked at Ravio’s face. He was studying him. Then he leaned in again and kissed Ravio’s lips. His hands moved up to hold Ravio’s face. He pushed against the boy until Ravio fell backwards against the mattress. Link continued kissing him, and Ravio swept his arms up Link’s back, feeling the muscles underneath his shoulders. He held them, his fingers pressing into Link’s skin, feeling how taunt he was. Ravio then glided his hands down to Link’s hips. He began to gently rock into Link’s and moaned softly. He could feel Link’s hardness against his own.

“Link…” Link broke their kiss.

“Ravio.” Ravio felt a gentle pressure against him, and his motions stopped. “Let’s just… do this today.” Link leaned down and kissed Ravio again, as he shifted himself to his sit up on his knees. He kissed Ravio again. “I want you… just like this today.” Another kiss.

Ravio felt himself getting hot and hard for Link. Link’s lips felt so good against his own. His tongue was eager but not desperate in his mouth. Link didn’t make much noise, but when he did, his low moans made Ravio’s heart flutter. Link didn’t rub against him at all. Ravio was sure Link was purposefully restraining himself from having sex with Ravio. He distantly wondered why he was refusing him. Link sat lower on his knees and straddled Ravio’s body, kissing him deeper.

Ravio knew he should’ve been grateful for a break from having to perform, but there was something disconcerting about Link refusing him. What, did he think this suddenly made him a good person? That this made him more decent than the other men that paid for his body? Or perhaps, he was simply lost in his boyfriend fantasy, and wanted it seem more authentic. Ravio couldn’t resist: he wanted to prove that Link was just like his other customers. They all just used them in the way that made them most comfortable. They all just used them in the way that made them most comfortable. For some men, sex with a stranger was more comfortable pretending they were with an equal partner. But it was never equal. The client always got what he wanted, and Ravio could never refuse.

“Link,” Ravio whined. Link broke the kiss, breathless.

“Yeah?”

“Link, I know you say you don’t want to,” Ravio began quietly, almost coy, “but what about me? What if I want to?” Maybe Ravio could turn this chivalry thing on its head. If sex was what Ravio wanted, Link’s refusal of him would confirm his own selfishness. He’d still be the customer who insisted on getting exactly his way. Ravio kissed Link’s cheek and lightly lifted up his hips to meet Link’s. “I really wanted to be with you today.”

Link looked down at Ravio. It looked like his eyes were searching for something. “Ravio, I, I-“ Link sighed and his head fell to Ravio’s shoulder. He groaned into Ravio’s skin, surprising him; Ravio didn’t know how to interpret his reaction. He brought his arm up to Link’s head and awkwardly patted his hair. 

Link sighed again and turned his head towards Ravio. His head was under the boy’s chin and cheek. 

“Ravio,” he started, “I don’t want to feel like, like I just use you or something. I know it probably sounds stupid, and maybe you don’t quite believe me, but I really like you, or, I guess, I think I would.” Link gently removed himself from Ravio, raised himself to his knees, and sat back towards his heels, sitting just above Ravio’s pelvis. His eyes were soft. Sad.

“I want to get to know _you_. I don’t come just for, for what you can do for me.” Ravio watched Link’s face intently, and Link sighed before looking down. He slowly began stroking Ravio’s stomach. “I mean, I know I pay to be here, but I wish I didn’t have to. I wish we could see each other outside of here. Maybe then none of this would feel so… obligatory.” Link looked to Ravio again.

“I know you want to, and I’m really sorry, but could we pass today? I’ll make it up to you next time, but I- I want to show you that, that I really like you, and that it’s not always, like, just physically.” Link removed one leg from Ravio’s side and moved to lie down beside the boy. “Is that okay?”

Ravio turned on his side to face Link. Link’s eyes flickered, his pupils trembling as he scanned Ravio for an answer. They were beautiful. And he had actually turned the tables on Ravio again. Ravio was back in control to determine what they did next. Ravio took a breath and smiled.

“Yeah, that’s okay, Link. I understand,” he said, conjuring as much warm sincerity as possible. Link smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and kissed Ravio. Then he turned over on his back.

“Good. I’m glad,” he said. Ravio fell back, too. He felt a hand clasp over his own, fingers entwining in his.

“So,” Link began, cheerfully. “Tell me more about yourself. What other stuff do you do?”  
…

“Link’s Moon in Strong Conjunction with Ravio’s Uranus:  
This aspect indicates a mystical connection full of surprising insights and the potential for sudden changes. There is some sense of change and evolution, of random and uniquely individual action, of doing things unexpectedly. Your friendship is open and eclectic as well as unconventional or unique. There may be some unusual side to your relationship formed by a blend of vision, activity, and an emotional bias based on like attributes. Link will be inspired by the feminine unconscious side of Ravio who will have strong and positive emotional responses to the visionary ideals of Link. The nature of this connection is to broaden. In a romantic context, you may find an instantaneous and magnetic attraction between you, a strong pull towards getting together quickly and intimately. This aspect allows the open expression of feeling between you which builds trust. You feel as if you can say anything to each other. In fact, when you are together, your feelings express themselves in ways you never before dreamed possible. There may be a sporadic quality to the interaction between you, in which the winds of passion flare up hotly for a while, only to cool off suddenly. The abruptness and eccentricity of Ravio may be hard for Link to take, especially if very sensitive and security-oriented. Overall, an intense and enduring connection forged through mutual admiration, friendship, and love.”


	14. Part V - Chapter 2: Keeping a Promise

Even though he had time before his next client, and didn’t have to shower or turn the sheets down, Ravio scurried into the bathroom and snatched out his toothbrush and toothpaste. Turning on the facet, he began frantically brushing his teeth.

“What’s he playing at?” Ravio thought furiously, his brush tearing across his gums. “This whole nice-guy routine is getting really old. Or he’s just that Din-damned delusional!” He scrubbed his tongue, nearly shaving off his taste buds. He seethed through the suds in his mouth, angry that Link made him feel this way. Furious that he liked it.

Increasingly, Ravio found himself thinking about Link, even on days when he wasn’t scheduled to come in. For most clients, he might review his notebook a couple of hours, sometime just minutes, before they arrived. But Ravio was having full-on day dreams about Link. Sometimes, when he was with another customer, he reimagined the one fondling him, fucking him, finishing over him, was Link. He convinced himself that it was some sort of wishful thinking, created because Link was such an easy client. Of course he would rather earn his money entertaining him over others! But today, the food, no sex, the silly horoscope… Ravio’s hand slowed.

“ _An intense and enduring connection_ …” Ravio bristled.

“I’m such a fucking sap!” Ravio spit out his toothpaste. He turned the water on and rinsed out his mouth and brush before putting it back in the medicine cabinet. “Haven’t you learned anything, Ravio?” he thought bitterly, tears forming in his eyes. How could this stupid kid make him feel this way, so complicated? 

“Maybe I should see Terrance tonight. He likes me. Maybe, maybe I’m just in a mood,” he thought aloud. Terrance would give him everything that Link offered, and he didn’t need to pay for it. He would kiss him, hold him, be sweet and kind. He’d even fuck him again if Ravio’d let him. But even as he formed the thought, he couldn’t muster up any enthusiasm to believe it. There was something about Link that he gravitated towards. The more he talked with him, the more he liked him. He was caring, hardworking, maybe a little naïve, but so sweet and sincere. And strong. And cute. An eager learner and a good lay. Maybe if they had met outside of here, they would have really hit it off. But there could nothing between them, nothing real, while they met here.

Right?

Ravio threw water on his face and shook his head.  
…

The next time Link returned, he came bearing barbeque.

“Is this gonna be a regular thing?” Ravio teased, inhaling deeply. “Not that I’m complaining. It smells delicious.”

“Yeah, I was thinking about it.” He set the food down on the bed and pulled his laptop from his bag. “I also, uh, thought we could watch something together on my computer.” Ravio let his mouth hang open for a moment, savoring the enticing smell in the air, before remembering that he was only wearing a pair of briefs. Ravio went to his dresser, yanked open the bottom drawer, and threw on some fleece pants. He then bounded onto the bed and grabbed the food from the bag.

“Oh, wow, did you get a brisket?” Ravio asked excitedly, opening one of the Styrofoam containers. “And cornbread?”

“I think it’s jalapeño cheddar.” Ravio’s mouth watered. Link smiled.

Link climbed up on the bed next to Ravio. He began to set up the laptop in front of Ravio and him. Ravio politely waited to eat.

“Have you seen ‘Hylian Warrior?’” Link asked as he brought up the library.

“No, what’s that?” Ravio answered. He didn’t get a lot time for TV, though he had some friends with video subscription services.

“It’s a competition show. These people, they run through this giant obstacle course, but people hardly ever make it though. It’s so funny because they like, the course is in stages, and there are checkpoints between them, and you have to answer a riddle to progress, and it’s so funny because everything is just so bad, like, in a funny way... Y’know, you just have to watch it! It’s so ridiculous.”

Link started the show and settled back next to Ravio. Ravio passed him one of the containers and a plastic fork from the bag. They opened their boxes and started eating, intermittently taking bites from each other. Ravio actually laughed through the show, usually at some poor pun or failed stunt. Link snickered, more at how predictable and lame the jokes were. However, he soon found himself laughing boisterously along with Ravio. Ravio's laugh was infectious.

As they finished their meal, Ravio shuffled to the side of the bed to set their boxes aside on the nightstand, and Link started another episode. When Ravio returned to Link’s side, Link put his arm around Ravio’s shoulder and pulled him closer. Ravio’s heart beat quickened. What was this, an actual date? Ravio responded, as he assumed he was expected, by leaning his head against Link’s shoulder. He felt Link sigh. Link rubbed his shoulder. “I guess we’re dating now,” Ravio thought to himself, unsure of what to make of it. Ravio was quiet the rest of the show, seemingly not able to pay as close attention. Link continued to chuckle and comment at the show’s expense.

“See? This show is so dumb,” Link chuckled. “But like, really funny, too? I dunno; at least it’s pretty cool watching these people run through the course.” Ravio nodded and felt Link entwine his fingers with his. They continued watching the laptop sitting at their feet.

Soon, the show credits started rolling. Ravio stayed against Link, wondering what he would have them do next. Suddenly, he felt Link lean over and kiss him near his ear. He swept his hand over the inside of Ravio’s thigh.

“I wanted to, uh, thank you again for indulging me last time,” Link purred. He gave Ravio’s thigh a gentle squeeze. “And that I didn’t forget my promise.” Ravio turned to face Link and felt him kiss his lips. Ravio smiled. Finally, something familiar. Then, Link broke away and started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

“Could you put the computer away? Just off the bed,” Link asked Ravio. Ravio rose to his knees and reached to close the computer. He took it and the bag off the mattress as Link requested, and carefully put it down on the floor. He turned around and saw Link sliding down his pants. Ravio did the same.

“So,” Ravio started, his voice low. Link pulled off his pants and saw Ravio standing in front of him. The boy lightly encircled the waistband of his boxers with his fingers. “How can I please you tonight?” Ravio leaned in and kissed Link. He slipped his fingers underneath the fabric. Link’s skin was warm. Link wrapped his arms around Ravio and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

“How can you please me…” Link repeated between kisses. He murmured against Ravio’s lips. “I was thinking, I want you behind me.” Ravio smiled against Link’s lips. “What d’ya think?”

“No complaints here,” Ravio replied. Link poked his sides, and Ravio erupted into laughter. He pulled away breathless. “Okay, okay, on the bed!”

Link happily complied. He jumped on, wriggled out of his boxers, and lied on the bed with his legs stretched out, waiting. Ravio went to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube before joining Link on the bed. He leaned over Link and kissed him, pushing him onto the mattress. Link grabbed his hips and pulled him over his pelvis. He wrapped his legs around Ravio’s waist, dragging the boy further down, and Ravio began rocking against him. They quickly grew stiff against each other. Ravio could feel Link’s flesh through his cotton briefs, and he moaned against Link.

“Remember, remember our first time?” Link murmured in Ravio’s ear. “Like this?” Ravio grunted an acknowledgement and kissed Link’s jaw. Link wrapped his arms around Ravio and held him closer to his body, massaging the muscles, admiring his body. Then he scratched down Ravio’s back. He liked to be scratched, right? Ravio moaned against Link and jerked his pelvis harder against Link.

“That’s what I like, Link,” Ravio whispered with another kiss. Suddenly, Ravio sat back, breaking from Link’s embrace, and brought his hands up to remove Link from around his waist. He dropped Link’s legs to the mattress.

“Turn over,” Ravio commanded. Link flipped on his stomach, smiling. Ravio pulled down his briefs and maneuvered out of them while Link rose to all fours. Ravio positioned himself behind Link, and flipped open the bottle of lube. He poured it into his palm. He rubbed himself with it first, then pushed his hand between Link’s buttocks to coat his entrance.

Ravio licked his lips as he placed a hand on Link’s hips to steady him. Then he took his wet fingers and pressed two into Link. Link sighed but his body clenched around Ravio.

“Just relax,” Ravio cooed as he pushed and pulled his fingers. Link willed his muscles to relax, and Ravio’s fingers began to move easier inside him. Ravio moved faster, and Link could hear the squelching of his body against Ravio. Link released a deep breath. Ravio bit his lip. Guess Link thought he was ready.

Ravio settled his cock in the crevice of Link’s buttocks and began rocking back and forth. The friction against his shaft felt good, igniting an exciting spark within his pelvis. Link breathed deeply, feeling how Ravio moved, his shaft teasing his entrance, running along him, faster and faster. 

“More, Ravio,” Link panted. Ravio brought the head of his cock down to Link’s entrance and graced the tip over Link’s skin. Link moaned and tried to sit back on Ravio. Ravio kept Link in place before pushing his cock back up, following the curve of his body. He forced Link’s cheeks together and squeezed his cock between his flesh. Ravio’s breath shuttered. He pulled himself back down and repeated, the head of his cock pushing against Link’s entrance just a little harder. Then he forced Link’s fleshed closer together before shoving himself through. Ravio moaned. If he wasn’t careful, he’d get off on just this. His partner moaned.

Ravio repeated this several times, his pace increasing each time.

“Ravio…” Link whined, feeling that he’d been forgotten. Ravio pushed through Link’s buttocks a final time and brought himself in front of Link’s entrance again. Without hesitation, he slowly pushed into Link. His body was tight around him.

“Wow,” Ravio puffed, “You’re so tight.”

“Feels good?” Link asked.

“Yeah, unf, real good.”

Ravio pumped into him, pushing several inches into Link before pulling out. He repeated the action, starting out slowly. He listened to Link’s voice for any signs of discomfort, but didn’t detect any. He began to move faster.

“How’s that?” Ravio asked, his voice smooth. Link tilted his head back over his shoulder, his eyes half-closed.

“Yeah, yeah, like that…” Ravio bit his lip with a smile. He held Link tighter and threw his hips into Link harder. They both enjoyed the sensation. 

The room was quiet aside from their movements against each other and their softer voices reacting to each thrust. Link panted, and Ravio grunted. Over time, Ravio’s fingers dug deeper into Link’s flesh. When he felt Link’s body droop, Ravio pushed into Link’s hips and thighs and forced his butt back up. He liked the angle they were at.

Ravio listened to Link’s hitched breathing, his noises coming in short bursts of air. His head remained lifted, but his stomach dipped low towards the bed, and his ass was curled up in front of Ravio. Ravio kept a tight grip on Link’s hips. He loved to bounce himself against Link, deep inside him. He tried to find a spot that made Link really crazy, that spot just behind his prostate where he could stimulate him with a few choice thrusts. But he couldn’t detect any noticeable changes in Link’s reactions to Ravio’s movements. Link panted and moaned as Ravio moved, but nothing more. Ravio bit his lip and decided to try something different.

Ravio took a hand from Link’s hip and reached for the bottle of lube next to him. With one hand, he opened the bottle and poured lube on his fingers, and closed it again. Ravio then reached his hand under Link’s body and grabbed his shaft. He started stoking, beginning with the tip, to coat him, and ending at the base. He then concentrated pumping his fist close to the base of Link’s cock. Link groaned.

“Ravio,” Link huffed a breath, “yeah, keep going.” Ravio smiled. He slowed his thrusts and instead stroked Link faster. He liked holding him, maybe because it felt so familiar, so much like his own. He simply moved over him like he moved over himself, despite how infrequently he did so.

Ravio heard Link start sucking on his teeth. He was close, concentrating on the sensation to bring himself to orgasm. Ravio smiled. He knew exactly how to finish him. Link felt Ravio moved his hand higher on his cock, near the tip. He then squeezed his hand and pushed down over the head and slowly, tightly, down the shaft. Link’s head fell back, and he shouted as he came over the sheets. He came in a long, thick stream, and Ravio bit his lip, delighting in Link’s reaction.

“I wish I could see his face,” Ravio thought excitedly, recalling their first meeting. Ravio released Link from his hand and moved it back to his hip. Link immediately brought his left hand to gently stroke himself as his erection faded.

“Ravio,” Link moaned, “you can’t be this good…” Ravio smiled. He was a sucker for praise.

Ravio continued pushing into Link, rocking his pelvis back and forth. Link had dropped his arms and head to the mattress and hummed against the sheets. He waited for Ravio to finish. Eventually, Ravio got back into his original rhythm, punctuated by his moaning. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation of his cock filling Link, the head squeezing deeper into him. He listened to how his body felt pounding against Link’s flesh. Felt how Link’s body fit in the curve of his hands wrapped around his hips and buttocks. Ravio thrust faster and harder, faster and shorter.

“Ah-hah-ah-hah-ha!” Ravio managed. Link was quiet against him. Ravio gripped Link’s hips harder and rammed himself into Link’s edge, making sure to hold Link still against him, feeling his body slap against his partner. Suddenly, he came inside Link, and Link groaned, drooling into the sheets.

Ravio released a high-pitched, strangled, breath and continued pumping into Link, his breath shuttering in time with his trembling legs. “Goddess, hah-ah, guuhh, uh…”

Link smiled into the mattress and sighed contently. A relaxing warmth spread through him, beginning in his pelvis, then to his stomach, and radiating through his body. Link hummed and curled and stretched his toes. 

“Ugh, Link, you’re so heavy,” Ravio complained, still panting. Link’s body became dead weight, suddenly too heavy for Ravio to hold. Ravio pulled himself from Link and let him fall to the mattress. Link fell with a grunt.

“Hmm, how much time do we have left?” Link murmured against the sheets. Ravio grunted and lunged for the side of the bed. He reached for his nightstand and managed to take out his phone from the top drawer.

“Looooks like…” Ravio groaned. “We only have like, seven minutes.” He turned towards Link. “Quick shower?” Link sighed.

“Nah, why don’t you take a shower? I’ll get dressed and take care of the bed.”

“Really?” Ravio leaned over and quickly kissed Link before jumping off the bed. Link laughed.

“Are you that excited to get rid of me?”

“No, but you _are_ the sweetest!” Ravio called as he ran into the bathroom. Link heard him start the water.

“Hey, can you toss me a towel though?” A white towel flew from the bathroom onto the bed. Link pulled it towards him, begrudgingly rose from the bed, and quickly cleaned himself up. He picked up his clothes from the floor and dressed. He then stripped the sheets from the bed, and with the towel, entered the bathroom, and dumped them in the hamper. He took clean sheets from the linen closet and started redoing the bedding for Ravio. When he was done, he heard Ravio turn the water off. Link put his computer back in its bag, zipped it up, and stood up to find Ravio walking out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Alright, I’m heading out,” Link called as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Ravio flew across the room and kissed him.

“Thanks, again,” Ravio purred against him. Link opened his mouth and kissed him deeper.

“Of course, Ravio. My pleasure,” he murmured.

“Mine more.”

“I doubt it.” Ravio smiled. That boy made it hard not to like him.  
…  
Link left the club and held his hand out for a taxi. As much as he hated to leave Ravio, he loved going over the evening again in his head. He usually started replaying it before he even left the club, but enjoyed it best gazing out the car window, absently watching the scenery change. Link smiled remembering how Ravio touched him, how expertly he'd brought him to climax. A taxi stopped in front of his outstretched arm. Link stood still as the car idled, and he heard a horn interrupt his fantasy.

“You need a ride, sir?” a disgruntled voice called. Link shook his head and realized the driver was addressing him. He instinctively adjusted his bag over his shoulder.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Link mumbled as he shuffled into the back seat. He pulled his legs into the car and looked up toward the front row. The driver looked expectedly back at him. Link cleared his throat. “Uh, Bensington Complex, on Ordon,” Link requested. He buckled his belt. “And take your time. I’ve kinda got a lot on my mind.”


	15. Part V – Chapter 3: A Night Not Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short chapter, but they'll be back to their long self in another week!

Ravio pulled out his notebook and turned it to his profile for Link. He added a line, “brings food; watch TV,” under the notes section. Not that he needed to; it was such a peculiar thing that he didn’t need a reminder. Ravio just liked an excuse to open the book and read through his entry again. But he argued to himself that he was merely studying his clientele for performance purposes. He snapped the book shut and replaced it in his drawer.

Ravio sighed and took out his phone. It was just after 8:15 pm. Ravio had fifteen minutes before his next client arrived. His stomach reminded him that he hadn’t eaten since lunch so he headed to the cafeteria for something quick. He wished he could have pulled on some more clothes before leaving, but the club restricted their clothing to underwear only during club hours. Clients only wanted their boys barely clothed when they roamed the hallways.

Ravio left his room and headed for the elevator. As he shuffled quickly down the hallway, he passed a couple of men. Ravio could feel the eyes of one follow him as he passed. He didn’t blink and continued staring straight ahead as he walked. At the end of the hallway, he called the elevator and walked in when it arrived. He pressed B5.

When the doors opened again, he was met with a quiet hallway. Most people were still working. Ravio walked to the cafeteria. He saw a couple of other guys sitting down with trays. One of them spotted Ravio and held up a hand to get his attention.

“Hey, hey, Ravio! Did you talk to Colin?” he called out. “I saw him earlier, and he mentioned he wanted to ask you something.”

Ravio shook his head. “Nah, I haven’t heard anything from him. What’d he want?”

“I dunno,” he replied. “You wanna sit with us?” The other boys he was gave an encouraging nod.

“Actually, I have someone coming soon,” Ravio said inching towards the food station. “I just came to grab a snack.” The other man nodded and returned his attention to his table. Ravio walked over to a line of heating stations with stale food growing warmer and harder under oppressive heat lamps. Ravio grabbed a dilapidated chicken sandwich and shoved it into his mouth. He took barely chewed it before uncomfortably swallowing as he walked back to the elevator. He called the elevator and continued taking large bites as he waited. It was a very slow machine. As it finally stopped at Ravio’s floor, he took a final bite and walked in. He hit B1 and waited for the elevator doors to close.  
…  
Ravio waited for the elevator to stop. The door opened, and he walked out back towards Room 112.

“Well, well, what’s this?” a loud voice called. A rough hand grabbed his arm and spun him around. A tall man, seemingly late thirties, stood in front of him just out of the lobby doorway.

“Please, sir,” the receptionist implored, pulling the man back from Ravio, “he’s not who you’ve arranged to see! Please don’t touch him.”

“Ah, c’mon, he doesn’t mind,” the stranger insisted, pulling Ravio into him.

“Sir, I must insist-“

“Honey, we’re going the same way. He’s just helping me down the hallway.” The man pressed Ravio into his side, and Ravio looked up at him. The man stared at him with a smile. His stature was imposing. “Aren’t you?” Ravio nodded. The receptionist looked distressed. The man looked back at the receptionist.

“See? He’s just gonna make sure I get to the right room.” The man didn’t wait for the young woman’s reply before he started walking down the hall dragging Ravio at his side, his hand awkwardly on his hip. “C’mon, cutie.” Ravio wished he could look back at the receptionist, but the customer’s arm forced him forward.

“So, what’s your name, muffin?” the man asked when they were out of earshot of the lobby. The hallway was dark, dimly lit. Ravio concentrated his attention on his door as they walked, getting closer and closer. Maybe the client would stop at a room before his.

“Ravio,” he replied quietly.

“That’s a cute name. Like those little shorts of yours,” he said, squeezing Ravio’s side. Ravio didn’t resist. They continued down the corridor in silence, Ravio hyper conscious of how the man’s hand sat on his body. Ravio’s door approached, and the man didn’t seem to slow down. His room must’ve been past Ravio’s. Maybe he just wanted attractive company afterall.

They neared Room 112. “Well, this is my room here,” Ravio announced as he slowed down before his door.

The man suddenly turned Ravio around and pushed his hands against the wall. He pushed himself against Ravio’s back, and he felt something hard poke into his tail bone. The man stuck his nose in Ravio’s hair and inhaled deeply. The thing pressed into Ravio harder. “What’s your schedule like?” A hand snaked around Ravio’s hip to his stomach. “Maybe I could fuck you instead. My boy’s been gettin’ a little stale…” 

“No, I-I-I have,” Ravio gasped as a hand plunged down the front of his shorts, “I have another client! Please, I don’t have a lot of time to-“

“But you have time?” the man whispered as he leaned down. He kissed Ravio’s neck and reached deeper to cup Ravio’s balls.

“You haven’t bought, you haven’t paid for, for any time…” The man rolled Ravio in his hand and gave him an uncomfortable squeeze. “Please, stop…” Ravio begged softly. The man started rubbing against him.

“Shhh, it’ll be done soon.” Ravio stopped protesting. He waited as the man pushed and pulled the head of his cock into his backside. The man was panting, and he gripped Ravio tighter. Ravio counted in his head up to twenty and back again. The man pushed into Ravio harder and faster. Ravio gritted his teeth and continued counting. Finally, the man pushed against Ravio a final time and choked out a quiet groan. He sighed and then released Ravio.

“Thanks for the escort, cutie,” he joked. Ravio turned the door knob and rushed in, unconcerned that it slammed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor babu, can't even sneak out for some dinner without being accosted.
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment or kudos on my story. Tell me what you liked! It is always appreciated and incredibly motivating!


	16. Part VI – Chapter 1: Meet the Boyfriend

Several weeks passed, and while Link loved spending time at the love club, he simply couldn’t afford to spend too many evenings there. That, and early on he’d told himself he wouldn’t be one of those sad losers who went to love clubs almost nightly. As much as Link wouldn’t mind shelling out the money, if he had it, he would be terrified that what little respect Ravio may have had for him would eviscerate if Link came to him every day. Instead, Link spent the remainder of his off time at home playing video games, occasionally going out with his friends and co-workers, and doing chores. This was one of his chore days.

Link went to the grocery store and perused the aisles.

“Goddess, what’d I come here for again?” he muttered to himself. He always forgot how imposing the store was; the endless aisles, the overwhelming options, the too-helpful staff. Link meandered down the long corridors of brightly colored packages, hoping a glimpse of recognition would remind him of his task. He wasn’t really looking to stock his apartment: he already had all the milk and cereal and frozen and pre-packaged meals he needed. He was going to a party and had agreed to bring something, but he couldn’t remember what it was. Link sighed and opened his email. Did someone send out a list or something? He went through his texts. Could he find it there?

Link received a text pic from a friend. It was the fifty rupee tab that their team had won at Fifthday Trivia Night at a local bar. They’d invited Link but he’d said he had other plans. They just so happened to include Ravio. Seeing the picture, Link decided to scroll through his phone’s album. He opened up his camera app, clicked the gallery, and scrolled through a couple of pages, until he reached the ones he really wanted.

Link instinctively smirked, not wanting to smile too obviously.  
\---  
“Hey, Ravio.” Link and Ravio were lying on the bed next to each other, relaxing together as the session neared an end. Link peered over at the other boy, playing on his phone. “Do you think I could, uh,” Link’s mouth went dry, “Could I take a few pictures of you?”

Ravio looked up from his phone, eyebrows raised. Link swallowed.

“Y’know, like, in your underwear an’ stuff?” Ravio smiled.

“Hmmm, need a little extra material to get you through the week?”

Link caressed Ravio’s thigh. “It definitely doesn’t hurt. I mean, you just, just look so good…” Ravio laughed.

“You’re such a little pervert.”

“You’ve caught me,” Link replied breathlessly. He continued petting Ravio and kissed him on the cheek, a persistent request. “So, what d’ya say?” Ravio sighed theatrically and flopped back down on the bed away from Link. He pursed his lips and looked up at the ceiling, considering the request. Suddenly Link’s face was over his, his hair creating a curtain that just left them looking at each other. “Please?” Link asked. Ravio smiled.

“Mm, sure, I guess I can do a little modeling for ya.”  
\---  
Link had several pictures of Ravio, barely clothed and smiling from the bed. Or on his hands and knees. Or looking back with a seductive invitation. He even had a couple of them together. All of these were buried under dozens of innocuous photos. Just in case someone snagged his phone and started scrolling through it, Link would have enough time to wrestle it back before they got to his real collection.

Link stopped at one of his favorites. A selfie of Ravio and him, a drink in their hands, smiling and clinking glasses together. Ravio looked so relaxed. The bed was hardly visible behind them. They could’ve been anywhere together. They looked like a normal, young couple. And Ravio looked happy.

Link stood still in the cereal aisle. His face softened from his original self-protective smirk to something genuine. He wished he could’ve brought Ravio shopping. He wanted to know his favorite foods, what kind of snacks he liked, if he liked fresh or prepackaged things, or whether he preferred wheat or white bread.

Suddenly, Link’s phone buzzed, and he almost dropped the device as he fumbled for the button. He slid his finger across the screen, revealing the new text. “Please click here to confirm your appointment for Seconday at 7:30 pm.” It was discrete. Link appreciated that. He clicked the link and then stashed his phone back in his pocket. Then he looked back at the shelves in front of him.

“What’d I come here for again?”  
…  
Link walked back home, three plastic bags in his hands. He never did figure out what he was supposed to bring, so he settled on some chips, soda, a case of beer and two bottles of wine. They couldn’t be mad at him if he came with alcohol. He entered the building lobby and went to the elevator. He rearranged the bags in his hand and pressed the button for his floor. As the elevator opened, he hurriedly shuffled to his door, the weight of his cargo stretching the plastic so that it cut into his skin. He fumbled for his keys.

“Hey,” his neighbor called. Link quickly looked over. It was a girl, a couple of years older, and a few inches taller, than Link. She had black hair, smoky eye shadow, and a permanent expression somewhere between irritation and apathy. “You going to the complex party?”

“Uh, yeah,” Link answered. His keys fell to the floor. He lowered his arms down, laden with bags, and awkwardly picked them back up. “How ‘bout you, Irene?” The girl sighed and leaned against her door frame.

“I guess I was thinking about it. I dunno,” she said finally.

“You should go!” Link said as he put his key in the knob. “It’ll be fun. Have you met the other tenants?”

“Nah, I don’t know that I want to… Privileged apprentice kids.”

“You’re an apprentice, too,” he reminded her.

“Practicing the ancient arts of potion making is not an apprenticeship. It’s a calling.”

“What kind’a potions do you make again? Does it come in a pill or a needle?”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that they are _not_ drugs!”

“Yeah, they’re just unregulated,” Link called with a smile as he pushed his door open. Irene ran out of responses and simply stuck her tongue out at him. He rushed to his kitchen and threw the bags on the counter. He released a breath and rubbed his wrists. He started taking everything out, wondering if he had a box he could just take everything down in. He opened the fridge and placed the drinks inside to cool.

“Hey, you wanna do a little pre-gamin’?” Irene popped her head into the kitchen, apparently having let herself in. She had a bottle of clear liquid and two glasses.

“Uh, okay,” Link replied, stuffing the empty plastic bags into the bottom of the pantry. “But just a bit. I don’t wanna be too messed up.”

“But you admit that you wanna be a little drunk?” Irene teased, swinging her bottle. She set down two shot glasses in between them.

“They just wear me out a bit,” Link admitted as Irene filled the cups. “Large crowds. Plus, I don’t know a lot of the tenants that well.” They silently held their glasses up to each other before throwing them back. “With a little juice, at least I won’t be a walking coma.”

“Ugh, I don’t even know if this’ll help me. I need something to make these lame-o’s even approach interesting.”

“Aww, c’mon, they won’t all be that bad,” Link laughed. “I mean, you must’ve thought I was pretty lame when you met me.”

“Nah. Quiet, yeah, but it was more like, intriguing. I can’t stand all these other rich kids.”

“Y’know I don’t buy that tough-girl thing.”

“Maybe you’re more impressionable when you’re drunk. Here, have another.”

“You’re a bad influence,” Link teased, but he held out his shot glass as Irene poured. She smiled as he swallowed another. “Wow, this goes down way too easy.” He held onto his glass. Irene hadn’t even replaced the cap before she poured the unlabeled drink out for herself again. “What is it?”

“Family recipe,” she replied with a wink. “My grandma made this batch, but I’ve made it before with my family. When I lived in the country.” She motioned with the bottle, but Link shook his head. She smirked and took his glass from his hands. “T’day is not the day to drink conservatively, Link,” she told him as she poured him a final glass. “I think three a piece should do us alright.”

“Doctor’s orders, huh? Can’t argue with that,” Link smirked, accepting the glass.  
…  
About an hour later, after Link had showered and changed, and Irene, despite saying otherwise, had spent an unusual time getting ready, they both went down to the party on the first floor of the complex. It was held in the general-purpose room, usually reserved for management meetings or private events. The party continued into the courtyard, accessible by wide, doors decorated with many clear panels of glass.

Link placed his drinks on the appropriate table and dropped the chips on the adjacent table. He realized that he probably should have brought something to serve them in, but it seemed too late now. Link looked around, surveying the room. It was filled with young adults, most in their early twenties and younger, like him.

Irene suddenly appeared at his side and pushed an open beer in his hands.

“Ready to join the herd?” Link didn’t answer but smiled, and he followed Irene as she walked up to a random group, standing in an open circle, and joined in. Link introduced himself, shaking hands with an aspiring pharmacist, entertainment manager, and financial planner. One was still an apprentice while the others were just a few years into a career having already completed their original contract. They had all lived there longer than him, but liked meeting the people they passed in the halls. Link listened politely, every once in a while drinking her beer.

The party continued through the afternoon and into the evening. Surprising himself, Link found the party fun and the people easy to talk to. There were a few who seemed obnoxious and annoying, particularly, a group of young tech guys and entrepreneurs. Link could periodically hear their snide remarks and their insulting banter as they alternated between talking amongst themselves to interrupting other people’s conversations. But other than them, many people seemed nice and interesting. Link naturally gravitated towards those who were like him, new to the city, having moved from the country, and now missing their favorite activities. He’d even met a guy who was into geo-caching, and they traded stories of their favorite finds and most interesting hunts. 

Eventually, as the evening progressed, and the outside party light flickered on in the fading light, Link found himself sitting on one of the L-shaped couches with some of his new acquaintances. There was a coffee table was filled with the remains of their drinks and mostly polished off snack plates. Link was in the corner of the couch, listening to another guy, his age, talking about the last apartment he lived in while he had been looking for an apprenticeship.

“I swear, it was this shack of a place sitting above a laundromat,” he began. “Never could get any sleep. During the day, the machines were loud and rattled the walls, and at night, I’m pretty sure it was some kind of illegal bar or casino, because it sounded like a party and you’d have people suddenly cheer randomly.” He took a swig of his drink. “I was so glad when I got this job so I could afford to move somewhere decent,” he laughed.

"Wow, I don't think I could stand to live at a place like that, not even for a week," one of the girls said, throwing a jalapeno popper into her mouth. "How 'bout you, Link?" Link popped out of his reverie.

"Oh, I dunno, I, uh, I guess as long as I could get some sleep, maybe it wouldn't be too bad," he offered, sipping his beer. "But I'm a pretty heavy sleeper. I can like, sleep through anything," he laughed. Speaking of sleep, he had to force himself to stay awake. The alcohol and the pleasant cadence of the conversation was lulling him to sleep. This had turned into a nice evening.

“It would be a terrible place to bring your boyfriend, though," one of the girls teased. Suddenly Link was awake.

“What? My boyfriend?” Link asked with a lopsided grin and sudden sweat on his brow.

“Oh, Irene was talking about him,” she clarified, pointing to a girl by the snack table. She piled cheesy puffs onto a paper plate. “She said you had a really cute boyfriend.” Link glared at Irene, but she was looking down the table at another snack to add. He suddenly regretted having told her anything about him. Hanging out at her place with all her witchcraft booze was coming back to bite him. Instead he took a swig of his beer. “Actually, I wish you could've brought him. I was hoping maybe he’d have some friends,” the girl added wistfully, dismissively scanning the rest of the party-goers.  
“Yeah, well, he’s not much of a party guy,” Link lied, smacking his lips. They came easier and easier. 

Irene wandered over with her snacks and a mixed drink in her hand. She plopped down at the other end of the couch. “Talking about Link’s bf?” Irene guessed. 

“Is that all you talk about when I’m not around or somethin’?” Link teased, grinning widely.

“Can’t help that I’m curious.” Irene sipped her drink. “Oh, you should show them a picture! He’s very cute.” she prodded. In actuality, she’d never seen a picture of Ravio, but she knew Link had them. Now that Link was around people, she took the opportunity to press him harder on his boyfriend, hoping the liquor put him in a sharing mood. 

“Hey, yeah, can we see? What’s he look like?” one guy added.

“And don’t say he’s camera shy, too.” Link smiled and giggled.

“Okay, okay, I’ll show you _one_.” The crowd cheered and clinked their drinks theatrically. “But just one! Will that get you guys off my case?” Irene smiled. Guess the alcohol did make him a little more open. Link took out his phone and shoved himself into the corner of the couch. “I just gotta find it. But you can’t look at anything else, okay?” Link scrolled through his gallery as the mini crowd waited patiently for him to unveil a picture of the secret boyfriend. Thanks to Irene’s loose mouth, Link’s absent partner had become a mystery and everyone was anxious to be part of the climatic conclusion. Link found the picture he wanted; it was of him and Ravio together. He pressed his phone, and the picture took over the entire screen. He turned his phone around to the crowd.

“Okay, happy? This is us togeth -“

“Oh, wow, he’s so cute!” one girl gushed. She held the phone to get a better look, but Link wouldn’t let her take it away. “You guys are really cute together!” Link beamed.

“Why does he have the same weird haircut as you?” Link ignored that girl.

Suddenly, one of the other guests, a tech-guy who stood somewhere between a dude-bro and a hipster-rat, snatched Link’s phone from another guest’s hand.

“Dude, are you guys naked or something?” Link recognized his voice as one of the obnoxious guys from earlier.

“Man, who are you? Give it back!” Link shouted, rising from his seat. He took a step forward, and reached out over the other guests, almost falling over having underestimated how much he had to drink. The guy ignored him and danced out of Link’s reach, laughing at him.

“Let’s see what else you’ve got here!”

“No, c’mon, stop!”

“Hey, give his phone back! Stop being such an ass!” one of the girls yelled rising from her seat. Her efforts proved just as ineffectual. The stranger continued swiping through Link’s phone. He whistled low.

“Damn, what the hell is this little twink even wearing?” One of the girls squirmed in her seat unsure of whether she should attempt to intervene on Link’s behalf or let the other tenant continue, hoping for a glance at the other photos.

“Give it back!” This time Link did fall on their laps.

“Yo, y’all should see the shit this guy’s got. Look at how small that is.” He tilted the screen in front of another guy who couldn’t resist looking through Link’s pictures as the dude-bro swiped through the gallery. One of the girls snatched the phone from his hands, and Link eagerly took his phone back. He put his phone back to sleep.

“Y’know what?” Link shouted as he stuffed it into his pocket. He struggled to compose himself enough to avoid profanity. “You can just- You all can just-!” Link huffed. “Forget it, I’m outta here!”

“Aw, c’mon, it was just a joke, man!” The guy shouted after Link. The other guests of the party turned towards the voices. “You don’t have to get butt-hurt about it.”

“Fuck you!” Link shouted, looking back. He fell into another tenant, spilling their drink. Flustered, he muttered an apology and stumbled towards the exit. As he approached the door, he grabbed an unopened bottle of wine from the adjacent table, unaware of the eyes that followed him, and hastily left the party.

Link retreated back to his apartment. He curled up into bed and waited to fall asleep. He heard the door open and close. Suddenly, Irene was in his room, standing over his bed.

“You gave me a key,” Irene explained. Link felt the bed dip as she sat on the edge of the mattress. “In case you locked yourself out.” Link sighed

“Well, as you can see, I made it inside just fine.” He tossed his head to the opposite side and then shoved it under his pillow.

“I know,” she said softly. “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“How d’ya think I’m doing?” Link sneered, his voice muffled and distant.

“Yeah, that guy’s such an asshole,” she sympathized. Link was still and quiet. Irene sighed and fell back onto the mattress, lying across the foot. She wasn’t leaving, which normally Link would find annoying. He hated when people were presumptuous about his privacy. But Link found her presence comforting. They waited, silent, counting the seconds, wondering who was supposed to talk next.

“I can’t face them,” Link finally said. He pulled his head from under his pillow, but looked at the wall. “That was just… so humiliating. I can’t believe I live with these people. I have to see them in the hall or in the mail room…”

“Because of a couple of naughty pics? C’mon, they were so tame,” Irene laughed. “It’s not like you had a bunch of dick pics. And I can assure you, all those guys? They all have their phones full of those kinds of things, it’s just of themselves.”

“You saw them?” Link asked, his voice trembling, self-conscious. He pushed himself up on his hands and looked at Irene. She turned her head to look at him, her expression blank. She didn’t mean to cause him more embarrassment.

“I think you’re focusing on the wrong part of my statement,” she finally settled on. “Did you miss the part where it’s not a big deal?” Link fell back down to his pillow.

“It doesn’t feel like it,” he moaned.

“’Cause you’re taking this way too seriously. You’re so secretive about him.”

“Thanks, Irene,” Link mumbled bitterly.

“Why doesn’t he just come around? Do you just not want him to?”

“Y’know none of this would’ve happened if you’d just not told anyone!”

“Well, you do! But even _I’d_ never know because you never bring him around. What, you embarrassed of him?” 

“No…”

“So what’s the deal then?” Link was silent.

“I can’t tell you,” he said finally. “But he just can’t come.” And there he went again, Irene thought. Saying things that intensely roused her curiosity.

“And you can’t do that why again?” she ventured. Link hugged his pillow close.

“I dunno…” He did, he just couldn’t tell her. It was too private, too nuanced a reason. No one would understand, not really. Instead, he just pretended that he didn’t know.

Eventually, Irene left the apartment. Before she left, she pulled out a small vial with a purple, viscous, liquid in it.

“In case you can’t get to sleep,” she had said, placing it on his nightstand. Link nodded, but when she left, he didn’t bother picking it up. He just tossed his head and pulled his covers tighter around his shoulders. He sighed and wriggled out of his clothes, hoping that would make it easier to fall to sleep. But it didn’t really help. 

Link wished Ravio was here. Ravio would make him feel better. He’d probably make a joke about it, or just give him a hug, and Link would hold him tight and bury his nose in his neck, and Ravio would softly murmur something encouraging. Then maybe he’d ask if Link wanted a massage, who would say yes, and Ravio would lay him on his stomach and sit on top of his him, straddling his hips. Then he’d start expertly flexing his fingers into Link’s muscles, kneading and working his body. He’d make a double entendre about how tight Link was as he moved over Link’s back, buttocks, thighs, and calves. And then afterwards, when Link felt comfortable and relaxed, he’d take Ravio in his arms, lay him on the bed, and make love to him, soft and slow and sweet. And then they’d fall asleep together, and Link would forget the party, because none of it would matter when he had Ravio beside him.

Link eventually settled into a restless sleep. At least he would have work tomorrow to distract him and take him and everyone else away from the apartment. And then he’d see Ravio. Maybe he could take more pictures of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irene really wanted to know about that boyfriend. And Link questions whether he should drink around other people.
> 
> Also, I apologize if the writing is off or something. Sometimes I just gotta release these things into the world before I get overly obsessive and self-conscious about it, otherwise it'll never move along.
> 
> This story is a slow burn y'all! But I'll have a new chapter next week! Can you believe I've already started the sequel? Can't wait to finish this one to post the next!


	17. Part VI – Chapter 2: Fluffy Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Labor Day! I'm celebrating the holiday with a new chapter, though, it's a short one.

Ravio finished smoothing out his sheets. Then he took the pillows and gave them a final fluffing before setting them back down against the headboard. He let out a self-satisfied sigh and looked around the room, scanning for anything out of place. Then, he heard the door open.

“Ravio!” Link exclaimed as he walked through. He immediately strode over to Ravio and pulled him in for a close hug. He nuzzled his neck affectionately. “Mmm, it’s been such a long weekend without you,” he murmured. Ravio hugged Link back, slightly confused. It could be difficult to predict exactly what mood he would arrive in. Link gave him a final squeeze and pulled away.

“How was your weekend?” Link asked, making little circles over Ravio’s elbows. Ravio looked sideways towards the floor, self-consciously. How did he think Ravio’s weekend went, exactly?

“Y’know, how the hospitality industry can be,” Ravio sighed dramatically. “One day you’re the entertainment, the next, the housemaid.” He gave Link a sly look. “And I much prefer to entertain.” It wasn’t a lie. He found himself looking forward to sessions with Link.

“I’d tell you not to flatter me,” Link said softly. “But I kinda like it.” Before he arrived, all Link could think about was his shitty weekend, and how much he couldn’t wait for Ravio to take care of him. But now that he was here, all he wanted to do was take care of Ravio’s needs. Link smiled and pushed his forehead against Ravio’s.

“You wanna watch a movie or something?” Link suggested, their noses touching.

“Oh, y’mean that thing we ignore?” Ravio retorted with a smile. “Is that what’s been on this whole time?”

Link wished he could be witty back. Instead he shook his head with a boyish giggle. “Whatever…” he replied lamely. Then he kissed Ravio, softly. Ravio’s heart beat fast. He wasn’t sure whether he was playing up the coy, sensitive boyfriend or if this adolescent fluster was genuine.

“So!” Ravio announced, pulling away from Link. “You got a movie for me?” Link smiled and pulled his bag from over his shoulder before tossing it on the bed.

“Okay, but first, I gotta get comfortable.”

Ravio watched as his partner hastily threw off his clothes, his belt clanging impatiently to the floor. He left only his boxers on, a faded red plaid with a frayed waistband. Ravio vaguely wondered if it meant Link was more comfortable around him, enough to choose his third-tier underwear over the crisp ones he originally wore. Or maybe he just couldn’t be bothered to try around his hired company anymore.

Link jumped on the bed with his bag, drew out the familiar laptop and went through the routine of selecting a movie. Ravio dimmed the light before crawling on top of the sheets. He watched over Link’s shoulder to see what he chose. Not that it mattered. He could hardly ever concentrate on what Link put up. Once Link set up their show and pulled Ravio in to relax against him, that’s when the work began. Ravio became hyperaware of every movement, wondering if a slight touch here, a shift there indicated his partner’s desire, or expectation, for a caress, a kiss, for sex. Or maybe Link just wanted a TV buddy. Then Ravio would be the best buddy. He would concentrate on discerning how Link felt about their program, if it was something to enjoy, or laugh with, or make fun of, and then he’d mirror those feelings for Link. It was all work.

“Okay,” Link said, crouched at his computer. He hit a button and shuffled backwards. “This came out last week, and my friend said it was pretty good, but we’ll see.”

“You sound real confident in your friend’s opinion,” Ravio teased. Link smirked and settled back against the headboard with his pillow as a cushion. He put his arm around Ravio and pulled him to his side.

“I’m just gonna blame him if we don’t like it,” Link replied. Ravio put his head on Link’s chest, and Link kept his arm around his shoulder. Ravio watched the opening credits, trying to pay attention. He felt the rise and fall of Link’s body with each breath but still couldn’t relax. Was his skin cold and clammy? Did he feel heavy or uncomfortable? Did Link want him to do something?

“Tell me if you wan’ me to move,” Ravio said, looking up at Link. “Just a, ‘Hey, Ravio, you’re crushing me! They’ll need to amputate my arm!’ Just, uh, something like that.” Link smiled.

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” Ravio lowered his head back down to Link’s chest.

Soon, the movie and Link’s gentle movements began lulling Ravio to sleep. He struggled to keep his eyes open. They’d close, and he’d suddenly open them, realizing he’d missed a whole scene. He needed to find a way to stay awake. He stretched and sighed and tossed his leg over Link’s. Then he gently rubbed his foot up and down Link’s calf. He caught Link’s attention. Link turned to Ravio and smiled his half-crooked smile, raising his eyebrows. “Good,” Ravio thought. Link shifted onto his side to face him. “Now I’ll stay awake.”

“Mmm, so, Ravio,” Link purred, his voice soft, but still audible over the movie. He stroked Ravio’s bare thigh, and Ravio’s eyes dilated in anticipation. Finally, Link was gonna make a move on him.

“Yeah?” Ravio panted, dragging his foot further up Link’s leg. His skin prickled, his breath quickened.

“Do you like wheat or white bread?” Ravio’s breath stopped.

“What?”

“Like for a sandwich, or for toast,” Link elaborated, as if the literal meaning was what had confused Ravio. “Do you prefer wheat or white? Or something else?”

“Do we have a particular sandwich in mind? Ingredients?”

“Just generally.”

“I guess, I guess I like white.” Link nodded thoughtfully.

“What other kind of food do you like?” Link inquired.

“Are you gonna make me a lunch or something?”

“Heh, no,” Link said blushing. “I just remembered something I was thinking about over the weekend.” He then explained how he had gone to the grocery store and couldn’t help wondering what kinds of food Ravio would buy or what he liked. How he found himself wanting to know those things about him. Ravio didn’t know what to make of this confession, really. “So, I dunno, what kinds of things do you like?”

“Well,” Ravio started, rising to his hands and knees. Apparently sex wasn’t happening. “I’m a real sucker for sweets.” He kissed Link’s lips. “Which is probably why I like you so much.” Link pulled Ravio down on top of him.

“What do you like? Cakes, pies, candy?”

“Mmm,” Ravio murmured into Link, “I like donuts.” Ravio kissed him again.

“What kind of meats d’you like?”

“I think you know my favorite…”

“Second favorite?” Ravio laughed. 

“You’re not even gonna remember all this!” he insisted, smiling. “Unless, unless you’ve been recording me? Gonna surprise me with my favorite meal?” Link kissed him.

“No, it’s just that, I really wanna know, Ravio!” he persisted with a playful whine, rocking his partner side to side. Ravio wanted to enjoy the sensation, rather, he actually did, but he couldn’t help his enthusiasm from deflating almost as immediately as it swelled inside him. Link looked into Ravio’s suddenly dully lit eyes.

“What does it matter?” Ravio said quietly, his eyes avoiding Link’s, a weak smile on his lips. He traced a light chest hair with his finger. “We should just have some fun…”

“Talking to you _is_ fun,” Link insisted quietly, frowning. Ravio smiled, but to himself, knowingly. Was it Link or Ravio’s circumstances that made him so hard to believe? Link wanted to think that his persistent sincerity was enough to convince any cynic. But maybe it was Ravio’s tenacious refusal to let Link in that made him this way. Or were Link’s praises simply hollow and unconvincing? Link couldn’t let his question go unanswered. “You don’t believe me? Ravio?”

Ravio glanced at Link, before averting his eyes again. He wasn’t coy this time; he was embarrassed. He continued tracing circles over Link’s chest. “I dunno…” Ravio lamely settled on. He suddenly looked up at Link. "Is that what you paid for?” Link looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

“Yeah, I mean, isn’t that what I’m doing? If you’d let me?” Link caressed Ravio’s forearms. “I mean, we don’t _just_ have to talk…” Link kissed Ravio, reaching a hand behind Ravio’s head and pulling him closer. His tongue rolled over Ravio’s lips, and Ravio parted them with a soft, eager, moan. The boy’s hands slid over Link’s chest and around his shoulders as he pushed closer into Link’s kiss. Suddenly, he felt himself rolled to his side with Link. Link pulled away and smiled, his hand still threaded through Ravio’s hair. 

“So, if you could only buy five things from the store…”

Link and Ravio talked the rest of the night, Link asked questions and Ravio, having decided the path of least resistance was simply to be honest, answered them, primarily the innocuous ones and reluctantly, a few of the more personal ones. Ravio told Link that he only drank coffee because they didn’t stock any tea, that the only time he went outside was on Firstdays, the day that started the week, and only to the roof, and that he once got trapped in the club elevator for four hours. He said all this in between hugs and kisses, close cuddling, and gentle caresses. And Link, he gave all the right responses, and he said all the things that Ravio had never heard a client say to him, never quite so much, at least.

As the end of their evening neared, it was hard to believe that that’s all they did. No intimate touching, no penetration, no climax. It was soft and sweet. Maybe a little selfish, but so genuine and innocent. Ravio’s heart swelled. Despite his initial reluctance to indulge Link’s inquiry, Ravio could no longer believe his own reflexive cynicism. He wanted to think that Link wanted to know more about him, even, maybe especially, the inconsequentially mundane things. He liked thinking Link genuinely liked him, and he liked thinking it wouldn’t end.


End file.
